Au-delà des couleurs
by MintWatson
Summary: Lorsque Romi Desrosiers, onze ans, entre à Poudlard et est envoyée à Serpentard, Minerva McGonagall la couve d'un regard apeuré. Deux ans plus tard apparaît Harry Potter, que chacun guette non sans une certaine anxiété. Il sera envoyé à Gryffondor. L'histoire est sur le point de se répéter.
1. Celui qui ne voulait pas (prologue)

_**Romi Desrosiers et le Chemin de Traverse**_

 **― Je te déteste !**

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Romi fusillait sa mère du regard, dont le silence buté et vraisemblablement choqué était amèrement proche d'un non ferme et définitif. La fillette observait l'adulte, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, la fixait sans ciller, déterminée. La mère, elle, semblait encore essayer de comprendre à quel moment elles en étaient venues à se disputer. Toutes deux dégageaient une telle quantité d'énergie magique que cela fit voler en éclats plusieurs vases coûteux disposés avec art dans le salon richement décoré. Un petit geste de la main, plein de désinvolture, suffisait néanmoins pour réparer les dégâts, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais produits.

 **― Je. Te. Déteste,** répéta la fillette qui, en serrant les poings, fit exploser cette fois une lampe en cristal qui se reconstitua dans la seconde.

L'oreille contre la porte du salon privé, l'homme – et accessoirement le mari – se félicita d'être parfaitement normal, après qu'il eût suivi toute la conversation et donc entendu le bruit des explosions. Il ne comprenait pas le laxisme dont Natalia faisait preuve face à sa peste de fille, cédant à chacun de ses caprices dès qu'elle piquait un début de colère.

Et surtout, quelle idée de la laisser développer ses dons – ou ses tares, selon lui – à volonté sans jamais essayer de la canaliser un peu ? Le don de télékinésie, du moins ce qu'il pensait être la cause de la différence de la gamine, était certes puissant et captivant mais était surtout perçu comme quelque chose de surnaturel lié à la magie noire, si tant est qu'une telle magie existât.

Surtout dans la bourgade rurale de Red Cedars où ils habitaient, si l'on venait à savoir que la belle-fille de Peter Desrosiers faisait partie de ces diseuses de bonne aventure, sa réputation de chef reconnu dans la région serait finie. Il était riche et célèbre, alors il était hors de question qu'une morveuse d'une dizaine d'année ne vienne à bout de lui sans la moindre difficulté.

 **― C'étaient mes seuls amis,** reprit la voix de Romi, un peu calmée mais dans laquelle l'indignation se décelait sans mal. **Les seuls dans toute l'école qui ne prenaient pas la fuite devant moi ! Et toi, tu les chasses comme des insectes !**

 **― Les fréquenter devenait malsain pour toi,** tenta d'argumenter Natalia. **Si tu perdais le maigre contrôle de tes pouvoirs, tu risquerais de les tuer. Et de te tuer toi-même également !**

 **― Eh bien, en attendant que je contrôle mes pouvoirs, apprends à ton mari à contrôler sa curiosité. Tu m'as toujours expliqué que l'éducation et les principes avaient leur importance alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait des différences de traitement.**

Sa manière de s'exprimer, déjà posée et sans hésitation, ne manquait jamais de surprendre son entourage. À ceux qui croyaient s'adresser à une gamine niaise qui ne savait que gazouiller bêtement, Romi prenait un malin plaisir à leur citer des passages entiers de ses lectures favorites – _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ou plus récemment, _Vie et habitat des Animaux Fantastiques._

Le cœur de Peter ne manqua pas de s'emballer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit, manquant ainsi de le faire tomber à la renverse sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le parquet en acajou. Devant lui, Natalia soupira, lasse :

 **― Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'aime pas quand tu nous espionnes. _Oubliettes._**

Le regard de l'homme se fit alors rêveur et candide alors qu'il déclarait :

 **― Une nouvelle idée de gâteau me vient en tête... et si j'allais l'essayer ? Oh, comme ils sont mignons ces hiboux !**

 **― Épouser un Moldu, non mais quelle idée,** commenta Romi dans le dos de sa mère alors que Peter s'en allait dans le couloir en sautillant comme un enfant de dix ans.

Natalia referma la porte du petit salon, soupira et se tourna versa fille. Sa fille dont les yeux verts pourraient foudroyer n'importe qui passait par là.

 **― Je me passerais de tes commentaires.**

 **― Tu m'envoies dans une école pour Moldus, tu m'interdis de les fréquenter mais en tu en épouses un toi-même ? Cette situation est d'une subtilité qui m'échappe.**

 **― Je suis une adulte, Romi. Que le veuilles ou non, je fais ce qu'il me semble bon.**

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer à se chamailler qu'un hibou vint faire claquer son bec contre l'une des fenêtres. Natalia soupira et sans prendre la peine de se lever, permit au volatile d'entrer dans la pièce pour délivrer son courrier avant de repartir aussitôt à tire-d'aile. Elle tria alors son courrier puis tendit une enveloppe plus épaisse à sa fille.

 **― Poudlard,** dit-elle simplement. **Ta lettre d'admission. Mais étant née dans une famille de Sang-Purs, j'imagine que je n'ai pas à te féliciter.**

 **― Être comparée à un cheval de course, le rêve de ma vie.**

.

.

Le visage obstinément tourné sur le côté, Romi mourait littéralement de chaud en cette fin de mois d'Août. D'un geste paresseux, elle tendit la main pour augmenter encore la puissance de la climatisation avant de grogner en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rafraîchir davantage l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle fronça les sourcils et aussitôt, de l'air plus froid se mit à circuler dans la voiture. Peter grimaça.

 **― Je ne suis pas convaincu du bien-fondé de te laisser partir dans cette école, Romi. Je veux dire, tu as probablement un don de télékinésie, d'accord. Mais de là à t'inscrire dans une école de télékinésie ? Tu vas passer le plus clair de ton temps à plier des petites cuillères alors que tu serais bien mieux ici, où tu apprendrais l'histoire et les mathématiques.**

Romi ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'esclaffer sarcastiquement.

Elle avait compris, il y a de cela quelques années, qu'il la craignait depuis le jour où ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés. Lui-même étant dépourvu de la moindre goutte de sang magique, il avait interrogé sa nouvelle épouse sur la particularité de la fillette, persuadé qu'elle était simplement née avec un don – rare – de manipuler les choses par la pensée. Natalia n'avait jamais rien révélé ni sur sa fille, ni sur elle à Peter. Moins son mari en savait, mieux c'était et sans doute cela ne s'appliquait pas qu'à leur statut un peu particulier.

 **― Je pense tout de même que tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas,** s'entêta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la route. **Tu vas gâcher un temps précieux à apprendre à faire bouger des objets par la pensée et après ? Tu vas te retrouver à la rue, à essayer de distraire les passants ?**

 **― A vrai dire, en sept ans d'études, j'aurai certainement l'occasion de faire _plus_ que déplacer des objets.**

Encore une fois, Peter ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se rembrunit et se résolut à supporter la température maintenant froide de la voiture, qui semblait convenir à la fillette. Rapidement, la campagne céda sa place à la ville et les passants sur les trottoirs devinrent des hommes et des femmes d'affaires marchant droit devant eux à vive allure. Plus l'heure tournait, plus Peter tentait de perdre du temps en circulant dans la ville où bon lui semblait, certain qu'il ferait oublier à Romi l'endroit où il était supposé la déposer – devant un bar miteux d'un quartier relativement mal famé de Londres.

 **― J'ai l'impression que me laisser devant le Chaudron Baveur te demande trop d'efforts,** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. **Et si tu me laissais ici avec mes valises pour que je me débrouille seule ?**

 **― Tout bien réfléchi, je pense que je préfère t'accompagner. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver à une fillette dans un tel endroit,** grommela Peter.

Romi s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, désinvolte, tandis que l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur se dessinait devant eux, sur le côté gauche de la rue déserte. Peter se gara devant l'établissement miteux, sortit de la voiture pour aller chercher l'énorme valise dans le coffre, tout en surveillant régulièrement qu'aucune personne d'apparence louche ne s'approche du véhicule flambant neuf. Peter insista pour accompagner la fillette dans le bar, et en observant les clients, il se dit qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait presque que des hommes, vêtus de longues capes qui traînaient sur le plancher poussiéreux, qui buvaient à grandes gorgées des chopes remplies d'un liquide ambré et mousseux. Et si des femmes étaient présentes, elles étaient vêtues de robes longues et de chapeaux comme à la mode du siècle dernier. Pourtant, Peter était certain de ne pas avoir vu d'enseigne indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un bar à thèmes.

 **― Je crois, Romi, que nous allons faire demi-tour,** déclara Peter après une grimace de dégoût. **Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ici pour te rendre dans cette école de... je ne sais même pas quoi, d'ailleurs.**

 **― Romea Black ?**

Romi tressaillit. Bien que ce fût son nom de baptême, il n'était employé que rarement.

La voix qui avait parlé était bourrue, rauque et surtout, appartenait à un homme dont l'envergure atteignait facilement celle d'un albatros. Dissimulé dans la pénombre, on ne saurait dire s'il était assis ou debout et portait une barbe longue et hirsute, comme ses cheveux. Peter tressaillit mais l'intéressée semblait captivée par le personnage.

 **― Mon nom est Hagrid, je suis chargé de t'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que tu y fasses tes achats pour la rentrée. Merci à vous de l'avoir accompagnée jusque ici.**

 **― Vous insinuez que je ne peux pas l'accompagner moi-même ?** s'insurgea Peter. **Et ne vous en déplaise, ma fille s'appelle Romi Desrosiers. Je suis son beau-père, elle porte _mon_ nom.**

 **― Si vous êtes un Moldu, c'est déjà surprenant que vous n'ayez pas encore été mis à la porte,** rétorqua Hagrid sans s'émouvoir d'avoir été repris. **Et inutile de vous inquiéter pour votre voiture, les gens du coin préfèrent les balais.**

Puis d'un signe de la main, le géant invita Romi à le suivre à travers le bar, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter ni se retourner vers Peter. Elle paraissait confiante et si elle était sûre d'elle alors peut-être valait-il mieux la laisser décider, finit-il par se dire, sans pour autant savoir s'il la reverrait un jour. Arrivés dans le local des poubelles, Hagrid dégaina un parapluie rose, effleura certaines briques dans le mur... qui s'animèrent et s'écartèrent pour former un passage. Romi découvrit alors un nouveau monde, une sorte d'univers parallèle grouillant de monde, émerveillée.

 **― Le Chemin de Traverse,** annonça Hagrid. **Ici tu pourras acheter tes robes, tes grimoires, tes parchemins... et le plus important, tu vas pouvoir te procurer une baguette ! Ollivanders est sans l'ombre d'un doute le meilleur artisan de la région, va donc le voir après être allée à la banque. Tu auras besoin d'or pour tes emplettes.**

Il disparut mystérieusement après qu'ils se soient rendus ensemble à Gringotts et Romi comprit alors qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour trouver ses fournitures. Aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre chez cet Ollivanders. Sa boutique était tout près du passage derrière le Chaudron Baveur et semblait déserte, si bien que la fillette s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Un homme âgé, aux cheveux gris en pétard et au visage bienveillant, apparut, perché sur une échelle. Après plusieurs tentatives, il tendit à Romi une baguette d'un noir luisant.

 **― Vingt-huit centimètres, plutôt souple, bois d'ébène, crin de centaure et, fait assez rare, une écaille de sirène,** murmura-t-il, concentré. **Voilà qui devrait vous permettre de réaliser de petits exploits, Miss Black. Bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers.**

Ce même monde dans lequel, elle l'ignorait encore, Harry Potter ferait son entrée deux ans plus tard.


	2. Celui qui découvrait (prologue)

_**Harry Potter et le Choixpeau magique**_

.

.

Depuis la sortie du train jusqu'au hangar qui abritait les barques sur lesquelles il avait traversé le Lac Noir avec les autres sorciers, Harry sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa cage thoracique. Enfin, il avait quitté le monde des Moldus où il n'avait certainement pas sa place et enfin, la silhouette majestueuse de Poudlard se dessinait devant lui. Hagrid ne lui avait donc pas menti les sept prochaines années, ce serait ici qu'il les passerait, à devenir un sorcier accompli.

Le petit groupe pénétra le hall d'entrée dans un brouhaha empli de joie et d'excitation avant de s'arrêter en haut d'une volée d'escaliers, face à une femme toute d'émeraude vêtue.

 **― Bonsoir à tous,** parla-t-elle d'une voix sévère. **Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et que le festin ne commence, permettez-moi de vous présenter rapidement l'école et le rôle que chacun y jouera. Il existe quatre maisons, qui répondent aux noms des fondateurs de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, et chacune représente les valeurs qui leur sont propres. Lorsque la cérémonie de la Répartition commencera, vous serez tous envoyés dans la maison qui vous sera la plus adaptée et la représenterez tout au long de votre scolarité. Ayez un comportement irréprochable et des points vous seront attribués. Au contraire, portez atteinte à vos couleurs et vous serez sanctionnés. À présent, je vous demanderai de patienter ici quelques instants.**

Le professeur McGonagall disparut et aussitôt, les conversations reprirent çà et là. Un jeune garçon blond aux cheveux coiffés en arrière et enduits de brillantine se détacha du groupe et s'arrêta devant Harry. Il lui tendit une main.

 **― Ainsi, les rumeurs disaient vrai et Harry Potter suivra donc ses études à Poudlard,** déclara-t-il d'une voix sonore aux intonations aristocratiques. **Je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy et si tu l'acceptes, je t'apprendrai comment te faire de vrais amis ici.**

Mais à la surprise générale, Harry déclina la poignée de main qui lui était offerte.

 **― C'est étrange,** répondit-il avec assurance. **Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu si confiant lorsque nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

Draco Malfoy ne put répliquer, empêché par le professeur McGonagall qui revenait et annonçait que la cérémonie était sur le point de débuter.

 **― C'était à prendre ou à laisser, Potter,** murmura le jeune garçon alors que le cortège se mettait en route.

Harry n'avait pas encore fait un pas dans la Grande Salle que tout l'émerveillait déjà. Les quatre longues tables qui accueillaient des sorciers plus âgés déjà installés, déjà répartis. Le ciel qui semblait s'être invité à la place du plafond et qui montrait une nuit d'un somptueux bleu encre moucheté d'étoiles scintillantes. Les statues de chevaliers en armure qui, il l'aurait juré, bougeaient de temps en temps. Cet univers, dont il ne connaissait rien encore, lui tendait les bras, il en était sûr. Il y avait juste cette fille devant lui, qu'il avait déjà croisée dans le train, à l'épaisse crinière châtain qui semblait converser seule d'une voix aiguë et hautaine.

 **― Évidemment, c'est un faux ciel, j'ai tout lu là-dessus,** disait-elle. **Ou plutôt, le plafond a été ensorcelé pour donner l'illusion du ciel, c'est écrit dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ mais je pensais que tout le monde le savait.**

Il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup dans les côtes et son camarade roux lui adressa un regard entendu. S'ils étaient amenés à se croiser durant leurs études, nul doute que cette fille les ennuierait avec ses connaissances et son timbre de voix assommant.

Le professeur McGonagall, et vice-directrice de l'école, avança alors sur l'estrade, armée d'un long rouleau de parchemin et d'un chapeau décharné. Un murmure parcourut la masse de jeunes sorciers tandis que la fillette brune aux cheveux épais et emmêlés secouait la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. Harry comprit à son air supérieur qu'elle avait au moins une longueur d'avance sur le reste du groupe. Alors commença la cérémonie de la Répartition.

 **― Abbot, Hannah,** annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à en devenir oppressant. La silhouette d'une fillette se détacha du groupe et avança timidement vers l'estrade. Elle prit place sur le tabouret, se laissa coiffer de l'étrange chapeau décharné... et sursauta lorsque celui-ci s'anima et parla.

 **― Hm... je vois en toi la bienveillance et une détermination certaine... bien que celle-ci soit gâchée par la timidité, alors ce sera... Poufsouffle !**

Les applaudissements se firent entendre venant d'un côté de la salle et la fillette, soulagée et souriante, se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison.

 **― Brown, Lavande !**

Un gloussement se fit entendre alors qu'une blonde aux cheveux tressés trottinait fièrement vers l'estrade. Elle ne put résister à replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'on la coiffait du Choixpeau et étonnamment, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

 **― Granger, Hermione !**

 **― Oh non, c'est moi, par Merlin, nous sommes finis,** murmura la concernée en avançant timidement.

 **― Bon sang, cette fille est vraiment cinglée,** marmonna le rouquin à l'oreille de Harry.

Sur l'estrade et coiffée à son tour du Choixpeau, la dénommée Hermione attendait le verdict dans un silence angoissé. Elle regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, comme pour chercher du réconfort dans les regards rivés sur elle et l'on pouvait entendre ses genoux trembler l'un contre l'autre.

 **― Est-ce que...**

Le Choixpeau l'interrompit alors :

 **― Serdaigle pourrait beaucoup t'apporter mais je pense que ta place est à... Gryffondor !**

Hermione rejoignit la table de la maison rouge et or sous les applaudissements mais l'euphorie s'évanouit à la seconde où le professeur McGonagall annonça le nom de Draco Malfoy. Le garçon avança d'un pas de prince vers l'estrade et à peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleuré sa tête qu'il rendit son verdict : Serpentard.

 **― Harry Potter.**

L'interpellé sentit alors son courage et son allégresse s'enfuir, fondant comme neige au soleil. Quelle crédibilité le Survivant aurait-il s'il finissait à Poufsouffle ? Aurait-il les connaissances nécessaires pour affronter Serdaigle ? La ruse pour survivre chez Serpentard ?

 **― Harry Potter donc...** marmonna le Choixpeau. **Un esprit complexe, un intense désir de faire ses preuves... je vois en toi une grandeur d'âme qui ferait la joie de Serpentard...**

 **― Pas... à... Serpentard,** supplia le jeune garçon sans même savoir pourquoi. **N'importe où mais pas à Serpentard...**

 **― Pas à Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Je maintiens que tu y aurais parfaitement ta place, surtout que j'y perçois un soutien que tu n'attends probablement pas mais si telle est ta volonté... alors vaudrait-il mieux t'envoyer à... Gryffondor !**

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait réussi, il avait passé la cérémonie de la Répartition et avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Il rejoignit Hermione, Lavande et le reste de la table qui l'applaudissait avec ferveur en clamant des : _« On a Potter ! On a Potter ! »_ mais au-delà du soulagement, le jeune garçon restait silencieux et gardait les yeux rivés vers la table des Serpentard.

 **― Ça alors, Harry !** s'exclama Hermione, ravie. **J'ignorais que tu étais un Chapeauflou, toi aussi ! Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle mais je trouve ça étrange qu'il ait choisi Gryffondor, tout compte fait.**

 **― Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris d'atterrir à Gryffondor,** intervint un garçon au visage lunaire. **Je pensais vraiment que Poufsouffle était fait pour moi mais apparemment pas alors je n'ai pas osé contredire la décision du Choixpeau.**

S'en suivit un court silence durant lequel Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était à lui d'expliquer son cas :

 **― Oh, moi ? Le Choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé.**


	3. Livre I : Infilt-rat-ion

**Infilt-rat-ion ~ Année 3**

.

.

Il faut croire que Harry Potter est abonné aux rentrées scolaires rocambolesques

En première année, il devient la coqueluche de Poudlard à cause de sa cicatrice. L'année suivante, l'accès à la voie 9 3/4 lui est refusé et il se voit obligé de se rendre à l'école en voiture volante avec son compère, Ron Weasley, au risque de révéler l'existence des sorciers aux Moldus.

Cette fois-ci, l'évasion d'un criminel réputé fou et dangereux impose à Poudlard l'indésirable présence des Détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Présence à laquelle Harry se montre particulièrement vulnérable... ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences étranges sur le comportement de ses amis.

Ce soir-là, dans le train, après le passage du Détraqueur, Harry entendit une femme hurler de désespoir. Elle hurlait à la mort, elle hurlait son nom. Il perdit connaissance.


	4. 1 - Celui qui s'inquiétait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 1

 **Celui qui s'inquiétait**

 _Mauvais sang pour le Sang-Pur_

 _Août 1993 – Manoir du Wiltshire_

Si Draco Malfoy avait espéré connaître un début d'année paisible, il avait eu tout faux. L'évasion de Sirius Black, survenue quelques semaines plus tôt, ne cessait de faire couler de l'encore à la rédaction de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , notamment parce qu'on le disait proche d'un certain « Ennemi Sans Nom ». Et parmi ces mêmes proches, apparaissait le nom d'un certain Lucius Malfoy, qui s'était débrouillé pour être innocenté après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors le Ministère avait entrepris de perquisitionner les domiciles d'anciens sympathisants qui, même en l'absence de leur maître, ne manqueraient certainement pas d'essayer de se réunir à nouveau.

Jusque là et du haut de ses treize ans, Draco ne voyait là pas de raison suffisante pour s'inquiéter. Si on venait à interroger ses parents, il savait que ceux-ci sauraient se faufiler entre les gouttes de pluie. Mais les choses se compliquaient à un foutu détail près : Sirius Black, en plus d'être un partisan présumé, était un cousin des Malfoy. Il était aussi connu pour avoir condamné James et Lily Potter à mort ainsi que pour avoir tué un autre de ses amis, Peter Pettigrow. La logique voulait donc qu'il cherche à terminer son œuvre en assassinant le fils Potter, miraculeusement survécu, pour venger le Seigneur Sombre. Or, s'il venait à trouver Potter, le scandale éclabousserait aussi la famille Malfoy, comprenez-vous ?

Comment Draco en était-il arrivé à se faire du mauvais sang, lui-même n'était pas certain de le savoir. Il avait, comme nombre de sorciers ce matin-là, découvert par la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une femme avait été vue en train de tournoyer autour d'une cheminée dans la banlieue moldue de Little Whinging, gonflée à l'excès. En lisant l'article qui en disait un peu plus sur le phénomène, Draco en avait déduit que le coup n'avait pu être commis que, au choix, par un sorcier malveillant ou un sorcier maladroit. Quoique, même sans être un sorcier hautement qualifié en actes de magie noire, l'identité du coupable ne faisait pas mystère.

Le seul et unique responsable d'une telle bourde ne pouvait être que Harry Potter. Ou Saint Potter, pour les intimes, dont Draco faisait involontairement partie.

Il était le seul sorcier de premier cycle à vivre dans un trou à rats infesté de petites gens sans une goutte de sang magique dans les veines – les Nés-Moldus mis à part. De plus, doté du caractère explosif qu'on lui connaissait, il n'était pas utile de pousser l'enquête bien loin pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : Harry Potter avait certainement dû péter une durite pour une raison obscure à quiconque de normalement constitué et avait choisi de passer sa colère sur une pauvre Moldue qui passait par là à ce moment. C'était un acte d'une grande stupidité mais étonnamment, Draco approuvait son geste : les sorciers avaient maintes et maintes fois prouvé leur supériorité sur les Moldus.

Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà, c'était le fait que Potter, après s'être défoulé sur la femme moldue, ait décidé de se rendre à Londres... seul. En pleine nuit. Ça, Draco ne l'avait appris qu'en entendant de façon tout à fait fortuite une conversation entre son père et le Ministère de la Magie.

 **― Compte tenu du caractère inédit de la situation, je suppose que vous comprendrez sans difficulté que le Ministère n'est pas en mesure de faire preuve d'indulgence,** avait bafouillé Cornelius Fudge, d'un ton qui se voulait préoccupé.

 **―** **À** **vrai dire, monsieur le Ministre, je ne parviens pas à saisir le lien qui existe entre ma situation et l'irresponsable fugue de Mr Potter,** avait rétorqué Malfoy père d'un ton onctueux et glacial à la fois.

 **― Lucius, un peu de bon sens ! Le Département de la justice magique a toutes les raisons de penser que Sirius Black, en plus d'être un sympathisant présumé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est à la recherche du jeune Potter. Si une tragédie venait à se produire, il est évident que votre innocence serait immédiatement remise en cause.**

Sur le coup, Draco n'avait pas réellement compris le sous-entendu des propos du ministre. La réponse lui était finalement parvenue un soir d'insomnie, tandis qu'il terminait un devoir de potions pour le professeur Rogue.

Si Sirius Black retrouve Potter, il tue Potter. S'il tue Potter, cela répandrait la rumeur d'un possible retour d'entre les morts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si la rumeur se répand, on finira par savoir que Black est un cousin de Narcissa Malfoy. Et si on sait que Black est un parent des Malfoy, ceux-ci risqueraient de perdre leur fortune. « _Hors de question ! »_ , s'était écrié Draco intérieurement. _« On ne va quand même pas sacrifier notre vie pour un orphelin ! »_

Aussi le jeune héritier avait-il fini par s'inquiéter du sort de Potter et refusait que ce maudit Survivant ne soit tué au détour d'une rue.

D'un autre côté, pourquoi encouragerait-il son ennemi à manquer une occasion en or de se faire canarder ? Car avec Potter disparu, il n'y aurait plus cette stupide compétition entre eux et Draco verrait enfin son autorité à Poudlard incontestée. C'était le genre d'épilogue qu'il appréciait. Quoique, il resterait toujours Granger pour le narguer mais comme elle faisait partie du sous-genre des Nés-Moldus (pour rester poli), elle ne compterait que pour un demi-sorcier. Et non, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à lui trouver quoique ce soit d'embelli en trois malheureux mois de vacances.

Un gigantesque sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'habillait, sans manquer de s'observer sous toutes les coutures.

 **― Draco, chéri, cesse donc de glousser comme ton père et descend, le petit-déjeuner est servi !** le héla alors sa mère, la belle et discrète Narcissa Malfoy.

L'interpellé soupira. Il détestait quand on le surprenait en plein délire machiavélique, surtout quand celui-ci consistait à rayer Potter de la carte pour devenir le prochain maître du monde (sorcier évidemment).

 **― Oui, mère,** marmonna-t-il pour la forme.

Il s'examina une dernière fois, pour remettre une mèche de cheveux en place et quitta sa spacieuse chambre. Il descendit prestement, d'un pas presque princer, le grand escalier en chêne massif et recouvert d'un épais tapis couleur émeraude et marcha droit vers le petit salon, où sa mère avait l'habitude de déjeuner. Certes, ce ne serait que du thé accompagné de toasts mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour gambader joyeusement en pyjama avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

 **― Mon fils,** sourit alors Lady Malfoy, pleine de fierté, en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. **Tu es bien élégant aujourd'hui.**

 **― Une envie de renouveau, je suppose,** répondit-il négligemment. **Père n'est pas là ?**

C'était une question rhétorique – Draco voyait bien que Malfoy Père manquait à l'appel. Secrètement, cela le soulageait, même s'il était incapable d'expliquer un tel ressenti.

 **― Il est parti très tôt pour s'entretenir avec le Ministre. Cette affaire d'évasion n'est pas de tout repos.**

Lady Malfoy semblait troublée et préoccupée, mais son fils eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le faire remarquer. De réputation discrète, la belle aristocrate n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser transparaître ses émotions et avait démontré de grandes capacités dans l'art de rendre ses pensées opaques.

 **― Ce type, Black, était un partisan ? Je veux dire, vous êtes cousins, non ?**

Draco sentait qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses propos. Si son père avait toujours fait preuve de transparence quant à ses positions, sa mère semblait se complaire à entretenir un certain mystère. Tout au mieux approuvait-elle les actions de son mari. De plus, Draco connaissait assez mal l'histoire complexe qui était celle de la famille Black, dans laquelle Lady Malfoy était née et avait grandi.

 **― Les Black sont une famille très étendue,** commeça Narcissa en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres avec une élégance désarmante. **Nous avons de nombreux cousins, certains même dont j'ignore l'existence. Quant à Sirius, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Ma tante, Walburga, l'a renié quand il avait seize ans. On raconte qu'il aurait eu un enfant, qu'il a été contraint d'abandonner quand il a été envoyé à Azkaban mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il en est et il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis plus tournée vers cette... branche de ma famille.**

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Si la rumeur était vraie, cela signifiait qu'il avait probablement un cousin éloigné qui se promenait quelque part dans la nature, un cousin qui aurait certainement son âge et avait lequel il aurait pu avoir de longues discussions sur le statut du sang et l'importance de la pureté de celui-ci. Quoiqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de Sirius Black, renié pour ne pas avoir fait honneur à sa famille, ce genre de débat aurait été impossible.

 **― Là n'est pas la question pour le moment,** reprit Narcissa. **Ce bon vieux Cornelius attend toujours qu'on lui indique une direction à prendre, tant que son précieux petit Potter reste en vie.**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Lui aussi trouvait que l'obsession du ministre à garder le Survivant en vie virait au ridicule et avait quelque chose de scandaleux. Potter ou non, l'Elu n'était finalement choyé que parce qu'il détenait le pouvoir de résister à un des mages noirs les plus puissants de son époque. Et après ?

 **― Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis que Potter a fugué la nuit dernière. La Gazette l'a mentionné ce matin mais je pense qu'ils vont étouffer l'affaire, ce serait _trop bête_ que Black n'ait plus qu'à tendre la main pour cueillir Potter.**

 **― Mais je ne pense pas que Sirius cherche à retrouver la trace de Potter,** murmura Narcissa si bas que Draco ne l'entendit pas.

Il n'était pas tranquille et trouvait étrange qu'une brigade du Ministère n'ait pas encore frappé à leur porte pour inspecter le manoir. Car à ne pas en douter, les sorciers qui travaillaient au Département de la justice magique étaient hautement qualifiés et ne mettraient que peu de temps à fa ire le rapprochement entre les Black et les Malfoy. À moins que son père ait eu son mot à dire et réussi à convaincre le Ministre de ne pas explorer la piste de la complicité. De toute façon, d'aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu sa mère mentionner une quelconque amitié avec Sirius Black.

Son nom sonnait comme celui d'un rôdeur qui ne supportait d'agir que s'il était seul, du moins c'était ce que Draco s'efforçait de croire, somme toutes un peu effrayé à l'idée de croiser la route d'un homme que l'on disait fou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de s'assurer que Potter ne tente pas de partir à la recherche de Black, des fois que l'envie de se venger lui vienne à l'esprit. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer un hibou au Survivant pour le supplier gentiment de rester cloîtré sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était insensé.

 _« Granger »_ , lui souffla son esprit. _« Il faudrait en parler à Granger. »_

Et Draco de commencer à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait écrire à la jeune fille pour la convaincre de s'assurer que son rival de toujours se portait bien. _« Tu délires, mon garçon »_ , se morigéna-t-il en secouant la tête. De toute façon, si Potter voulait jouer les matadors face à un potentiel tueur en série, c'était son problème après tout. Puis Draco savait que Granger n'accepterait jamais de lui rendre un quelconque service.

Pourtant, en remontant dans sa chambre, Draco constata qu'un rouleau de parchemin à peine utilisé, une plume neuve et une petite fiole d'encore attendaient sagement sur son bureau comme un fait exprès. L'idée de contacter Granger lui revint en tête comme un hippogriffe enragé et il soupira.

 _« Le karma est une garce »_ , songea-t-il avant de s'installer mollement sur son fauteuil.

Granger,

Pas que je prenne plaisir à t'écrire mais je pense que tu seras la seule à être assez subtile pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Potter serait, comme à son habitude, en danger. Si tu pouvais essayer de le surveiller... cela nous éviterait une visite du Ministère.

Froidement,

Malfoy.

Finalement, sa missive ne lui semblait pas si nunuche qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. C'était un ordre, typiquement formulé à la sauce Malfoy (n'oubliez pas d'émincer les échalotes...) : toujours ramener le nœud du problème à soi, comme si les troubles traversés par d'autres n'étaient que du brouillard. Draco roula ensuite le parchemin en fin rouleau qu'il attacha à la patte de son hibou grand-duc. Celui-ci s'envola bientôt à tire d'aile et revint en début d'après-midi, chargé d'un morceau de parchemin grossièrement scellé dans son bec.

 _Haha. Haha. Haha._

 _Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu un fou-rire. Granger._

Évidemment. À quoi Draco aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre venant de l'Amie du Survivant ? Le pire était sans doute que Granger n'avait même pas daigné mettre les formes dans sa réponse. Pas de salutation, pas de formule de politesse et pas de saut de ligne non plus. Offensant, vraiment très offensant.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Draco Malfoy de croire qu'il allait s'arrêter là. Aussi s'empara-t-il d'un nouveau morceau de parchemin et trempa de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre noire.

 _Granger,_

 _Je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement compris je ne te demande pas ton avis. Le camarade Potter est en danger et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sois sûre que le Ministère nous (Père, Mère et moi) tombera dessus. Oui, je me doute que tu adorerais qu'une telle chose se produise mais franchement, tu serais largement gagnante si tu acceptais : je m'engage à ne plus en vouloir à Potter pour nous avoir fait perdre notre elfe de maison et j'accepte également de ne plus te considérer selon ton statut._

 _Malfoy le Superbe_

Il s'était même fendu d'une enluminure, ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était d'humeur légère – voilà qui en disait long. Il renvoya son hibou en vadrouille, qui revint assez rapidement avec un nouveau mot de refus. Draco serra les poings. Cette Granger commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

 _Tu m'exaspères sincèrement, Granger._

Le hibou n'osa même pas protester lorsqu'il lui fallut effectuer un énième voyage à l'autre bout du monde – tout ce qui était extérieur au manoir représentait le bout du monde dans la conception des choses de Draco –, chargé d'une correspondance dont la priorité était certainement moindre.

 _La réciproque est vraie, mon petit dragon._

… mon petit dragon ?

Draco papillonna bêtement des yeux face à la dernière réponse de Granger et en oublia de répliquer. Comment ça, « mon petit dragon » ? Qui était-elle pour se croire permise de l'appeler ainsi ? S'il rabrouait sans cesse Pansy Parkinson, que les mièvreries rendaient insupportable, ce n'était certainement pas pour que Granger s'y mette à son tour. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

 **― Mais est-ce qu'elle sait au moins à qui elle a affaire ?** s'indigna-t-il à haute voix.

 **― Draco !** résonna la voix de Lady Malfoy depuis la bibliothèque. **Je ne suis pas contre que tu veuilles prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier si ça te fait plaisir mais je m'apprête à recevoir Lady Parkinson et Lady Desrosiers pour notre thé quotidien alors j'apprécierai que tu cesses de ruminer. Et si tu pouvais préparer ta valise et ranger ta chambre...**

 _1er septembre 1993 – King's Cross_

Septembre arriva finalement vite et avec lui, le moment de se rendre sur le quai 9¾ afin de monter à bord de l'imposant et majestueux Poudlars Express. Quai qui, comme à son habitude, était noir de monde de jeunes sorcier impatients de commencer ou de reprendre leurs études, des parents venus accompagner leurs progénitures. Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel comme sa mère et lui scindaient la foule de badauds afin d'accéder au train. Le machiniste chargea sa malle à bord et le garçon ne tarda pas à monter. Narcissa n'embrassa pas son fils, ayant préféré lui tenir la main jusque sur le quai plutôt que se livrer à des marques d'affection en public mais secrètement, Draco savait que sa mère lui manquerait cette année encore.

Dans le couloir du train, toutes les portes des compartiments peuplés d'étudiantes s'ouvrirent à son passage comme par un enchantement (avec un Alohomora, tout simplement) et des gloussements de filles s'en échappèrent. Tout ce qui fallait au blondinet pour le rebuter, tout comme le professeur Rogue aurait pris la fuite devant une bouteille de shampoing. Il continua sa route à la recherche d'un compartiment où il pourrait voyager paisiblement et aperçut Potter qui discutait vivement avec ses deux suivants – Granger et la Belette.

 **― Malfoy !** le héla justement une voix féminine et déterminée.

L'interpellé soupira. Quelqu'un là-hait tenait vraiment à lui en faire baver pour cette troisième rentrée à Poudlard. Il finit par faire volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Romi Desrosiers, une étudiante de Serpentard en cinquième année et à en juger par son insigne, tout fraîchement nommée préfète. Elle était la fille de Lady Brassova, qui venait régulièrement au manoir pour prendre le thé en comagnie de Narcissa. On la savait Sang Pur mais personne ne savait qui était son père.

 **― Oh, Desrosiers. Et ton jardin botanique, ça avance ?**

Romi lui adressa un regard noir.

 **― Ferme-la, Barbie. Bon, je sais que ta famille n'a rien à voir là-dedans mais on m'a chargée de te surveiller durant l'année,** lui expliqua-t-elle avec un accent qui roucoulait un peu. **À propos de la fuite de Black et tout le tintouin. Alors sois gentil et facilite-moi la vie en faisant en sorte de ne pas être insupportable, pour une fois. Je passe mes BUSE en juin et j'aimerais vraiment ne pas échouer lamentablement parce qu'il aura fallu que je garde un œil sur la Princesse du Cachot.**

 **― C'est moi que tu appelles « Princesse » ?** s'indigna Draco, outré.

La préfète leva les yeux en l'air, signe d'ennui typique des Serpentard.

 **― Tiens-toi tranquille, ou je te promets que je te largue au milieu d'une horde de crabes de feu au premier faux-pas. Vu ?**

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et s'éloigna, ses long cheveux couleur feu voletant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Draco l'entendit saluer des étudiants d'un ton trop courtois à son goût avant de reprendre son propre chemin. Il s'installa dans un compartiment vide, verrouilla la porte et baissa les rideaux, n'ayant aucune envie d'être dérangé.

L'avertissement de Romi avait désormais fait le tour de son esprit, le conduisant vers une conclusion dérangeante : des soupçons pesaient effectivement sur sa famille.


	5. 2 - Celui qui doutait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 2

 **Celui qui doutait**

 _Bulle de doute et tasse de thé_

 _Août 1993 – Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

L'euphorie qui avait animé le cœur de Harry lui semblait désormais bien loin. S'offusquer que personne chez les Dursley ne prenne la peine de lui souhaiter son anniversaire ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit ; au moins, cette journée lui appartenait et il ne voulait pas la gâcher avec une parole blessante de son « entourage ». Cependant, et Harry l'ignorait encore, deux paramètres allaient effectivement gâcher ce moment et tous les autres à venir. Pour commencer, un dangereux criminel, Sirius Black de son nom, venait de s'évader de prison où il avait séjourné douze ans après le meurtre de treize personnes en plein jour. Nom qui sonna comme familier aux oreilles de Harry sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose ; aucun Moldu n'aurait à l'idée de prénommer son enfant Sirius.

La deuxième chose qui s'apprêtait à noircir son été était la venue de la sœur de l'oncle Vernon – la tante Marge. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi on le forçait à l'appeler ainsi puisqu'ils ne partageaient aucun lien de parenté ; Marge n'était jamais que la sœur du mari de sa tante, autrement dit, une parfaite inconnue. Mais soit, le foyer Dursley s'apprêtait à accueillir un cinquième membre le temps d'une semaine, que cela plaise ou non à Harry.

 **― Une semaine ?!**

L'oncle Vernon l'avait toisé un œil noir et porcin avant d'engloutir une indécente quantité de crème glacée.

 **― Oui, une semaine,** qu'il avait aboyé, faisant frémir son énorme moustache. E **t fais en sorte qu'on ne te remarque pas, ou je te signerai pas ton maudit papier pour ta maudite école.**

En somme, Harry était coincé. Car le papier incriminé était une autorisation de sortie délivrée à tous les élèves entrant en troisième année pour aller visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard, situé à quelques minutes de marche de l'école. Or, pour que l'autorisation soit valide, il fallait la faire signer par un membre de sa famille – pour Harry, l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia, au choix selon l'humeur.

Il devrait donc puiser dans de précieuses réserves de patience afin de supporter la tante Marge une semaine durant. Et ne résista finalement que deux misérables journées, incapable de demeurer insensible aux attaques perfides de la version féminine de l'oncle Vernon.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à traîner sa lourde malle au milieu de la nuit à Magnolia Crescent en ruminant des insultes à l'encontre de son oncle et de la tante Marge. Comment cette espèce d'infamie vivante pouvait oser insinuer des horreurs – fausses, de surcroît – au sujet de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui étaient décédées ?

Il faisait étrangement froid pour une nuit d'été. Un grincement attira l'attention du jeune sorcier vers une petite aire de jeux, que Dudley aimait vandaliser avec sa bande. Bien que l'endroit fût désert, les balançoires se balançaient d'elles-mêmes et les tourniquets tournaient, comme poussés par une brise légère. Mais aucun courant d'air ne se faisait sentir. Puis, les sièges d'une vieille balance basculèrent comme si des enfants imaginaires jouaient dessus.

Un grognement, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bruit des feuilles des arbres et des fourrés, interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

Harry se figea et se mit à fixer la ruelle sombre. Il ne distingua dans l'ombre qu'une silhouette animale et plutôt imposante. L'étrange animal avança, grogna avec le reflet de la lune, Harry identifia un énorme chien noir et menaçant. La bête ne semblait pas en posture d'agresser, comme si elle se contentait d'observer la rue depuis sa cachette. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, prêt à se défendre mais chuta en trébuchant sur le trottoir derrière lui.

Un formidable bruit de klaxon déchira alors le silence de la nuit et un immense bus violet à double impériale jaillit du néant. À l'avant, un contrôleur âgé d'une vingtaine d'années au visage constellé d'acné accueillit Harry à bord et chargea sa lourde malle à l'intérieur. L'étrange véhicule se stoppa net devant l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur à Londres dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, après un détour par le Pays de Galles.

 _Septembre 1993 – Poudlard_

Quand Harry Potter finit par remarquer que sa meilleure amie, Hermione, se comportait d'une bien étrange façon, le reste de la maison Gryffondor s'en était aperçu voilà déjà quelques semaines. Pas qu'il fût particulièrement long à la détente ; Hermione possédait un caractère de nature anxieuse et de ce fait, il était difficile de distinguer les moments où elle était soucieuse des moments où elle s'inquiétait vraiment.

Quoiqu'il aurait vraiment fallu le faire exprès pour passer à côté, cette-fois.

Cela avait commencé avant la rentrée, peut-être au début du mois d'août. Prise d'un soudain acquis de conscience, Hermione s'était mise à littéralement bombarder Harry de lettres débordantes d'inquiétude. Le brun, habitué au comportement maternel de son amie, ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Mais cela aurait pu être évité si la tante Marge avait été suffisamment finaude pour comprendre le premier et subtil avertissement de Harry. Mais non, la grosse (pardon, forte) femme avait continué son charabia moqueur, prenant vraisemblablement un malin plaisir à affirmer que « l'anormalité » de Harry ne pouvait venir que d'une tare héritée de sa mère. Puis en s'apercevant que ses mots blessaient le jeune garçon, elle avait continué, comparant Lily Potter à une chienne pleine de tares et insinuant que James Potter était un chômeur alcoolique. Harry, dans un accès de colère, avait magiquement fait enfler la tante Marge jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole avant d'en profiter pour prendre la fuite, furieux.

De toute façon, quand on s'appelle Dursley, on ne connaît ni la finesse ni la subtilité.

 _« Dire que sans cette dinde bouffie et stupide, j'aurais pu ne pas me geler la baguette en plein milieu de la nuit »_ , songea Harry avec amertume en avançant dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait mentionné l'épisode de sa rencontre avec l'étrange chien noir à personne comme si ce genre d'événement se produisait souvent. D'ailleurs, l'idée de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Puis une question stupide lui vint à l'esprit : une baguette pouvait-elle geler ? Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de percuter quelqu'un.

 **― Pas étonnant que le Ministère doive couvrir tes précieuses fesses de Survivant, Potter, tu n'es même pas fichu de marcher droit !** brama un étudiant de Poufsouffle particulièrement hargneux. **Dix Gallions que tu ne passes pas Noël avec Sirius Black à tes trousses !**

 **― Quelqu'un a parlé d'un pari ?** s'exclamèrent deux voix identiques en chœur, surgissant de nulle part.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, un attroupement s'était formé autour de Fred et George, les impossibles frères de Ron, chacun y allant de son pronostic. On se bousculait pour parier et remplir les poches des jumeaux de Noises et de Gallions sonnants et trébuchants. Cette année encore, Harry serait ramené au statut d'attraction vivante, tandis qu'on le pointait du doigt comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire statue de cire.

 **― On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?** intervint une voix féminine, claire et puissante, rétablissant le silence dans l'instant. **Vous bloquez le couloir, veuillez dégager le passage !**

 **― Oh non, encore la préfète de Serpentard !** grommela quelqu'un avant de prendre la fuite vers un autre corridor.

Très rapidement, l'attroupement d'élèves se dissipa comme une volée de moineaux à l'approche d'un centaure enragé, comme si chacun se rappelait soudainement qu'il fallait aller en cours ou terminer un énième devoir de potions, et bientôt Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de la préfète et du groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle. La jeune fille se mit à leur parler quand Harry sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. C'était un garçon de la maison jaune et noire, au visage avenant, au sourire à la fois séducteur et bienveillant et aux cheveux châtains coiffés de façon aléatoire.

 **― Je suis désolé qu'il s'en soit pris à toi, Smith sort d'une retenue avec Rusard... ça l'a un peu chiffonné.**  
 **― Ouais, euh... y a pas de mal,** balbutia Harry, faute de trouver quelque chose de plus pertinent à répondre.  
 **― Diggory, ramène-toi !** fit la voix de la préfète, un peu plus loin. **Je crois savoir que tu es préfet, toi aussi, alors bouge un peu !**

 **― Tout feu, tout flamme, ce caractère,** pouffa l'interpellé. **Dommage qu'elle soit chez les serpents...**

Il laissa échapper un dernier rire, plus étouffé, avant d'obéir à la préfète et de se rendre à son cours de potions tandis que Harry demeurait les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vague.

 **― Et toi, tu n'as pas cours ? Potter, c'est bien ça ?**

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux avant de comprendre que Romi Desrosiers s'adressait à lui.

 **― Euh, si. Divination, je... j'y vais de ce pas !**

Il passa alors au petit trot devant l'étudiante de cinquième année et se précipita vers la tour nord avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de le rappeler pour lui infliger une retenue. Pour quel motif, ça, il l'ignorait mais avec les Serpentard, mieux valait de garder l'œil ouvert. Arrivé au pied de la tour, il poussa un grognement en constatant qu'il lui fallait se rendre au sommet. Il était à bout de souffle quand il parvint dans le grenier aménagé et magiquement agrandi pour accueillir tous les étudiants et manqua de s'étrangler avec les puissants effluves de parfum qui se dégageaient des porte-encens disposés çà et là.

Des théières bouillonnaient un peu partout dans la pièce, des tapis persans recouvraient le sol et les rideaux étaient tirés, créant ainsi une atmosphère tamisée, rouge et étouffante. Ron ne s'aperçut même pas de son retard, affalé sur une petite table, visiblement volontaire pour avancer l'heure de la sieste.

 **― Élargissez votre esprit !** s'exclama alors une voix éthérée et extatique. **Levez le nez des pages écornées des livres, elles ne vous apporteront que la connaissance mais la vérité vous sera toujours tristement inaccessible.**

Quelqu'un toussa et la silhouette à qui appartenait la voix apparut. Harry hésita entre une vision d'horreur et de perplexité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un scarabée géant empêtré dans un enchevêtrement de châles et de perles et affublé de lunettes à l'épaisse monture noire.

 **― Bonjour,** reprit le scarabée. **Je suis le professeur Trelawney et ensemble, mes petits chéris, nous entreprendrons un fabuleux voyage à travers les méandres du futur ! Ce trimestre, nous...**

 **― Bah ! Je me fiche comme d'une guigne de mon futur, moi,** grommela Ron à mi-voix. **Enfin, sauf si je deviens préfet, que je gagne à Gallion-Million... Ah si ! et s'il y a du poulet à midi.**

 **― ... feuilles de thé ! Pour cela, veuillez prendre la tasse qui se trouve devant votre camarde et tentez de lire dedans.**

En s'apercevant que Harry était assis à côté de lui, Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Combien de temps avait-il dormi pour ne même pas voir son meilleur ami le rejoindre ?

 **― Allez, Ron, on se remue,** fit Harry malgré sa propre absence de motivation.

Il s'empara de la tasse du rouquin, ouvrit la première page du livre afin d'essayer de déchiffrer ce que les feuilles de thé essayaient de lui dire... et soupira en constatant que le fond de sa tasse était tapissé d'une couche informe de pâte noirâtre très odorante.

 **― Je crois qu'il faut que tu apprennes à faire ta lessive, Ron.**

 **― Ma quoi ?**

 **― Alors, alors, quel message divin les feuilles de thé vous délivrent-elles, mes enfants ?** fit le professeur Trelawney qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu approcher. **Permettez que je regarde ?**

Elle prit délicatement la tasse de Ron, observa attentivement le fond et ses yeux déjà surdimensionnés s'arrondirent d'horreur alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers Harry.

 **― Mon pauvre chéri... le... le Sinistros... j'en ai peur...**

Harry prit alors la tasse et maintenant qu'il regardait le fond attentivement, il put effectivement apercevoir quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une tête de chien. Un présage de mort, d'après son livre. Sa première réaction ne fut, étrangement, pas de l'effroi mais de l'agacement. Franchement, avec tous les sorciers présents au Royaume-Uni et dans le reste du monde, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Merlin déverse sur lui tout son sac de ténèbres ?

 **― Remarquez, dans l'optique où Voldemort reviendrait, il tomberait sur un os en apprenant qu'un vilain toutou lui ait grillé la priorité. Non ?**

Si le professeur Trelawney, vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux, lui tourna le dos pour s'intéresser à d'autres élèves, Ron éclata bruyamment de rire.

 **― Tout ça, c'est des foutaises !** siffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien. **Le Sinistros n'existe pas, je l'ai lu dans Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques.**

 **― Hermione, couina Ron. Par Merlin mais comment es-tu apparue ?**

 **― Je suis là depuis le début, Ronald.**

 **― Oh, douce enfant, si j'écoute ce que les astres pensent de vous, il serait bon pour vous de vous méfier d'un certain... homme aux cheveux roux.**

Mais Hermione ne fit même pas l'effort de s'intéresser aux dires du professeur Trelawney. Et à en juger par le regard noir qu'elle adressa à Ron, sans doute était-il plus sûr de ne pas insister sur son arrivée soudaine.

Hermione fut la première à bondir de son fauteuil lorsque le cours s'acheva, quittant précipitamment la salle, elle qui prenait toujours le temps de ranger consciencieusement plumes et parchemins dans son sac. Elle semblait si remontée contre le professeur Trelawney qu'elle n'attendit Ron et Harry seulement arrivée au pied de la tour. Enfin, tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, où avait lieu le premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Durant tout le trajet, Ron se fit intarissable au sujet de la brusque apparition d'Hermione en plein milieu du cours de divination.

 **― Non, vraiment, tu as dit que tu avais cours de Runes alors comment tu peux te pointer en divination en même temps ?**

 **― Élargis ton esprit, Ron, c'est impossible d'être à deux endroits à la fois,** coupa Hermione avant de ricaner. **Cela dit, je pense abandonner cette matière, je ne vois pas quel intérêt cela nous apporte.**

Petit à petit, la cabane de Hagrid se dessina dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard. Le trio rejoignit le petit groupe d'élèves qui s'était déjà rassemblé, ne manquant pas de soupirer en s'apercevant qu'ils auraient cours avec les Serpentard.

 **― Tu ne veux pas faire appel à ton copain Sinistros pour qu'on s'en débarrasse, hein Harry ?** marmonna Ron à l'oreille du brun.

 **― Ron !** le réprimanda sévèrement Hermione.

Hagrid sortit alors de sa cabane et prit la parole, bien que sa voix bourrue trahît son manque d'assurance. Aussi accompagna-t-il ses élèves à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, là où, disait-il, une surprise les attendait pour commencer le cours. Le doute se lisait aisément sur les visages. Tous savaient que la Forêt n'était pas un endroit sûr, étant donné que celle-ci grouillait de bestioles étranges et dangereuses.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu ; aucun des deux n'avait oublié leur petite escapade à la recherche d'Aragog, l'araignée géante qui avait causé le renvoi de Hagrid. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui s'apparentait à un enclos vide.

 **― Je parie que ce lourdaud n'a rien préparé du tout et qu'il attend que la première bestiole se montre pour « faire cours »,** lâcha Draco Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

 **― La ferme, face de fouine,** lança Harry.

Quelques rires secouèrent les Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard se rassemblaient derrière Malfoy, au cas où une bagarre éclaterait.

 **― Je vois que tu as survécu, encore, au Détraqueur alors fais attention, Potter. Ce serait dommage de perdre un œil maintenant...**

 **― Il me restera toujours ma cervelle. Toi, en revanche...**

Étonnamment, Draco ne trouva rien à répondre. À vrai dire, le regard noir qu'Hermione dardait sur lui suffisait à lui faire ravaler sa réplique cinglante. Puis Hagrid réapparut et toutes les tensions s'évaporèrent. Près du demi-géant, une créature imposante et majestueuse caracolait fièrement.

 **― Une tête d'aigle sur un corps de cheval... qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?**

La main d'Hermione jaillit, littéralement.

 **― C'est un hippogriffe. Ils sont fiers, impétueux...**

 **― Et très susceptibles, oui. Je n'en ai ramené qu'un seul, inutile de créer un mouvement de panique... alors, qui veut aller dire bonjour à Buck ?**

Tous reculèrent d'un pas et avant que Harry n'ait le temps d'en faire de même, Hagrid l'avait déjà désigné.

 _« Génial, après le Sinistros, je me cogne l'hippogriffe »_ , songea le brun en écoutant attentivement les conseils de son ami.

Hermione observait Harry s'approcher de l'animal dans un silence angoissé. À côté d'elle, Draco semblait transpirer l'ennui. D'ailleurs, il suivait la scène d'un œil désintéressé tout en croquant dans une pomme, sans se soucier de mastiquer discrètement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils ; n'avait-elle pas pris place près de Ron, tout à l'heure ?

 **― S'incliner devant un poulet, non mais quelle idée...** ricana le Serpentard précisément au moment où Buck donnait un coup de bec dans les airs.

Il ravala néanmoins sa fierté lorsque Hermione, visiblement nerveuse, s'empara de sa main sans douceur et la compressa. Il réprima un couinement de douleur, peu désireux de révéler ses « faiblesses » au grand jour.

 **― Granger, bon sang ! Je sais que tu me détestes mais essaye de retenir tes ardeurs, tu as failli me broyer la main !**

 **― Arrête de faire ta princesse et comporte-toi comme un homme, un peu.**

Malfoy grommela quelque chose d'inaudible mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main de celle d'Hermione.

Fier d'avoir franchi la première étape qui consistait à saluer un hippogriffe, Harry aurait été bien naïf s'il avait imaginé qu'il s'en tirerait aussi facilement. C'est bien pour cela qu'il tâcha de ne pas perdre le sourire lorsque Hagrid lui indiqua qu'il pouvait tenter de caresser Buck.

 **― Avance doucement vers lui et laisse-le faire quelques pas vers toi avant de caresser doucement son bec,** indiqua Hagrid comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel à faire.

Relativement peu certain, Harry ravala son incertitude et avança calmement vers l'hippogriffe, le bras à peine tendu devant lui.

 **― Hermione, arrête ou tu vas réduire ma main en bouillie !** couina Draco entre ses dents.

La concernée se contenta de décocher un regard assassin au blond, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

 **― Tu m'as demandé de m'inquiéter pour Harry, c'est ce que je fais,** siffla-t-elle. **D'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise par ta requête.**

De toute évidence, elle ne croyait pas une seconde que ses intentions puissent être louables.

 **― J'ai décidé de faire dans le caritatif, cette année.**

 **― Je vois,** renifla Hermione avec dédain. **C'est vrai qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et un orphelin, ta collection commence plu- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**

Intrigué, Draco tourna lui aussi la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tache grise décoller à toute allure, emportant Potter avec lui. Poussés par la curiosité et l'engouement, les élèves restés au sol se précipitèrent vers les barrières, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'étrange duo fendre le ciel à grands coups d'ailes.

 **― Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé de le surveiller ?** fit Draco, sa voix couverte par l'agitation ambiante. **Même sans faire exprès, il se débrouille toujours pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.**

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Hermione dut admettre que Malfoy avait vu juste même si cela ne pardonnait évidemment pas son attitude méprisante et dédaigneuse.

Émerveillé par la vue époustouflante que Buck lui offrait de Poudlard, Harry oublia un instant qu'il était assis sur le dos d'un animal. C'était un panorama unique et magnifique. Le soleil se reflétait sur la surface lisse du Lac Noir, niché entre les collines. La Forêt Interdite, enchanteresse, s'étalait jusqu'à perte de vue et rendait le château comme un point minuscule perdu au milieu d'un monde somptueux. Là où il était, perdu en ciel et terre, Harry ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il valait mieux être un Sang-Pur ou né-Moldu. Il réalisait simplement la chance qu'il avait d'être né avec de la magie coulant dans ses veines. Il oublia l'espace d'un instant qu'il était orphelin et ce à cause de cette même magie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être si destructrice. Il oublia aussi que quelque part, un tueur en série rôdait, attendant son heure de gloire.

L'hippogriffe se chargea néanmoins de le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'une fois revenu au-dessus de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, il plongea brusquement en piqué. Buck termina sa course un peu plus loin dans les massifs d'arbres, sous les acclamations conjointes des Gryffondor et des Serpentard.

Le cœur battant, Harry se laissa glisser sur le côté et remercia intérieurement Hagrid de le réceptionner, sans quoi il se serait probablement effondré, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Et puis, l'incident eut lieu.

Draco Malfoy scinda la foule en deux et se dirigea droit vers Buck, sans prendre la peine de s'incliner avant.

 **― Oui, enfin, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. N'est-ce pas, grosse brute repoussante ?**

Offensé, Buck se cabra et dans un formidable cri, il planta ses griffes acérées dans le bras de son agresseur. Malfoy tomba au sol et Harry sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner.

Un brouillard blanc et épais l'entourait, se répandant partout autour de lui. La Forêt Interdite avait disparu, le reste des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor aussi. Ne restaient plus que lui, Hagrid et Hermione, dont la voix répétait en boucle qu'il fallait accompagner Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque la nappe blanchâtre se dissipa, il était de nouveau à la lisière de la Forêt, en train de cajoler Buck avec une prudente assurance. Hagrid lui proposa alors de grimper sur le dos de l'animal, ce que le jeune sorcier eut l'impression d'avoir déjà fait. La chevauchée, s'il avait encore un sentiment de déjà vu, lui parut plus merveilleuse encore, comme s'il découvrait Poudlard pour la toute première fois.

L'angoisse s'empara à nouveau de lui lorsque Buck amorça sa descente. Hagrid le réceptionna et Harry guetta nerveusement le moment où Malfoy s'approcherait et provoquerait la colère de Buck, trop heureux de montrer que le règlement ne s'appliquait pas lui. Mais rien ne vint. Le ténébreux et capricieux Prince de Serpentard restait obstinément appuyé contre un arbre, croquant dédaigneusement dans une pomme alors que des hourras et des bravos s'élevait du groupe d'élèves.

 **― Comment je m'en suis tiré pour ce premier cours ?** lui demanda Hagrid à l'oreille, visiblement anxieux de découvrir la réponse.

 **― Brillant... professeur,** sourit Harry, même si sa voix manquait d'entrain.

Le demi-géant entreprit de récompenser Buck en lui offrant un furet avant d'annoncer que le cours était terminé. Chacun récupéra ses affaires et se mit en route vers le château, comme si aucun accident n'était à déplorer. Malfoy fanfaronnait à propos d'une quelconque nouvelle acquisition de son père, le tout-puissant Lucius Malfoy, tandis que sa suite l'écoutait religieusement. Ron se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre que s'il ne mangeait pas tout de suite, les conséquences seraient funestes. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait nerveuse et ne manqua pas de s'empourprer lorsqu'elle surprit le regard suspicieux de Harry sur elle.

Elle cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé.


	6. 3 - Celui qui voulait comprendre

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 3

 **Celui qui voulait comprendre**

 _L'Épouvantard au collier_

 _Septembre 1993 – Poudlard_

Harry pouvait être singulièrement pénible quand il se persuadait de quelque chose. L'hypothèse la plus probable était sans doute qu'il avait développé cette manie à force de cohabiter avec les Dursley. Il se rappelait parfaitement, deux ans plus tôt, quand Hagrid lui annonçait révélait être un sorcier et qu'il lui avait fallu lutter les jours suivants pour obtenir plus d'informations de la part de la tante Pétunia qui, de toute évidence, préférait encore être torturée plutôt que de parler de sa défunte sœur. Manque de chance pour elle, Harry était quelqu'un d'obstiné.

Cette fois-ci, ce qui attirait l'attention du jeune garçon était l'étrange phénomène survenu dans l'enclos lors du premier cours avec Hagrid, il y a quelques jours. Ce furent quelques jours durant lesquels Harry pourchassa littéralement Hermione, convaincu qu'elle n'était pas si innocente qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire. D'autant plus que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement, un petit quelque chose sur lequel Harry ne parvenait pas encore à mettre de mot, même l'entêtement d'Hermione à affirmer qu'elle n'était pas plus bizarre qu'à la normale.

D'un autre côté, quand on vivait dans le monde sorcier, il valait mieux s'attendre à tout et ne rien demander. Mais tout de même... Hermione qui disparaissait brutalement et réapparaissait quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Ron, qui s'était déjà brouillé avec la jeune fille un bon nombre de fois depuis la rentrée, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour donner son point de vue sur la question :

 **― Tu parles ! Elle est vexée parce qu'on a fini par remarquer qu'elle est une cinglée de la première heure** , commenta-t-il avec sa subtilité légendaire, entre deux énormes bouchées de poulet. **Tous ses efforts pour paraître normale ont été réduits à néant.**

Hermione lui adressa justement un regard si meurtrier qu'il en aurait rendu jalouse la tante Pétunia.

 **― Merci Ronald,** dit-elle sèchement avant de reprendre la lecture d'un ouvrage sur les runes anciennes, _Numérologie et grammaire._

 **― Mais c'est vrai quoi, quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait vraiment adopté un chat orange qui a l'air de s'être bouffé le mauvais mur à King's Cross ?**

 **― C'est celui qui dorlote un rat à moitié crevé à longueur de journée qui parle ?**

Le ton monta entre eux, prenant Harry en tenaille mais celui-ci était trop habitué à leurs prises de bec pour y prêter attention. Non seulement la Grande Salle résonnait des conversations qui fusaient à chacune des quatre longues tables mais surtout, Ron et Hermione se chicanaient des dizaines de fois par jours pour des histoires sans réelle importance.

Cependant, Hermione finit par fermer son livre d'un coup sec, faisant voler des morceaux de carotte, et se leva de table d'un geste brusque. Elle était déjà parvenue à l'immense porte de la Grande Salle lorsque Harry remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son collier à table. C'était une fine chaîne en or terminée par un pendentif en forme de sablier. L'ouvrage semblait très délicat et Harry se demanda où la jeune fille avait-elle pu se procurer un tel bijou. Il pensa d'abord à questionner Ron, avant de l'entendre se plaindre à Seamus Finnigan, qui partageait leur dortoir, des insupportables sautes d'humeur d'Hermione. L'Irlandais croisa le regard de Harry et leva les yeux vers le plafond magique sans chercher à être discret, puisque Ron ne remarquerait rien.

Au moins, Harry avait sa réponse : Ron ne pourrait rien lui dire l'origine de ce collier. Il fourra alors le bijou dans la poche de sa robe, quitta la Grande Salle à son tour sans manquer de scruter la table des Serpentard. Installé au milieu d'un banc et entouré de ses fidèles, Draco Malfoy parlait fort en gesticulant sans que rien d'anormal ne soit signalé. Aussi Harry se demanda-t-il si l'incident survenu au cours de Hagrid ainsi que l'étrange nappe de brouillard ne faisaient finalement pas partie d'un rêve. Pourtant, le brun était certain d'avoir vu Malfoy manquer de se faire écorcher le bras par un hippogriffe en colère et connaissant son goût pour la tragédie grecque, on se serait attendu à ce qu'il en joue... mais non. Le bras de Malfoy semblait fonctionner parfaitement, comme sa langue de vipère d'ailleurs.

 **― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu prévois de faire une statue à mon image ?** lança Malfoy en provoquant les rires idiots de Crabbe et Goyle.

 **― Tu veux dire une gargouille, puisque tu en as déjà le profil,** rétorqua Harry sans se démonter.

 **― Fais attention de ne pas te retrouver devant une horde de Détraqueurs, Potter. L'épisode du train ne leur a pas plu...**

Harry sentit la honte monter en lui tandis qu'il se rappelait la pénible intrusion du gardien d'Azkaban dans le Poudlard Express. Il lui sembla même entendre encore les cris de supplication de sa mère.

 **― C'est marrant, on m'a raconté que tu ne te pavanais pas autant, toi non plus.**

Malfoy ne trouva rien à répliquer et Harry savoir d'avoir cloué le bec de son meilleur ennemi. Il quitta ensuite la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il soupçonnait Hermione de s'être cachée pour le reste du déjeuner. Tout à coup, sorti de nulle part, un bras surgit et l'attira dans un coin de pénombre.

 **― Encore toi ? Tu es amoureux quoi ?** railla Harry.

 **― La ferme, maudit balafré,** grinça Malfoy. **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec ta petite bande de justiciers du dimanche, mais si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qu'il s'est passé chez ce lourdaud de Hagrid, tu te trompes.**

 **― Puisqu'en tu en parles, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé moi aussi. Hermione persiste à dire qu'il n'y a rien eu.**

 **― Preuve en est que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas fiables,** marmonna le blond avant de grimacer en sentant Harry écraser son pied. **Et là on a Harry Potter le Délicat...**

 **― Ça te va bien de parler de ça, tiens mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis sincèrement aussi paumé que toi.**

Malfoy prit un air de hibou offensé mais l'effet ne fut pas au rendez-vous.

 **― Je ne suis pas « paumé »,** corrigea-t-il. **Je me pose des questions, nuance.**

 **― On s'en fiche de tes nuances, dis juste ce que tu as vu.**

 **― D'accord, d'accord... je suis certain que cette brute à plumes a tenté de m'arracher le bras, or une poignée de secondes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau près d'un arbre en train de manger une pomme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

Harry réfléchit un instant. Tous deux avaient donc été témoins du même phénomène et à vrai dire, le brun n'était pas ravi d'avoir ça en commun avec Malfoy.

 **― Reconnais quand même que ça aurait pu ne pas se produire du tout si tu avais suivi les consignes de Hagrid... à moins que tu aies voulu lui attirer des ennuis !**

 **― Parce que tu trouves normal que ce balourd ait été nommé professeur ? Je sais que tu te clames protecteur des opprimés mais réponds sincèrement, Potter.**

 **― Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Malfoy. Estime-toi juste heureux que Hermione ait fait quelque chose, même si elle soutient que non.**

Harry bouscula ensuite Malfoy au niveau de l'épaule dans une attitude digne d'un Serpentard et disparut dans les couloirs. Il parvint quelques minutes plus tard à la bibliothèque, d'où Hermione surgit, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

 **― Harry, c'est terrible ! Je crois qu'on m'a volé mes affaires au déjeuner !**

 **― Comment ça ?**

 **― Il me manque un Reto- enfin quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, je m'en suis aperçue tout à l'heure.**

 **― Oh, d'accord. Quelque chose comme ça ?**

Harry sortit de sa poche le long collier en or, qu'Hermione lui arracha pratiquement des mains avec une rapidité digne d'un attrapeur.

 **― Est-ce que tu y as touché ? Fait tourner le sablier ?** La voix de la jeune fille partait dans les aigus, signe qu'elle était très stressée.

 **― Il aurait fallu ?**

 **― No- enfin, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Où... où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

 **― Tu l'as laissé à table en partant, rien de plus. Mais il faut quand même que je te dise quelque chose.**

Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la bibliothèque et prirent place à une table, dans un coin tranquille où personne ne pourrait surprendre leur conversation même si la plupart des élèves déjeunait encore dans la Grande Salle.

 **― Je viens de discuter avec Malfoy – ouais, moi non plus je ne m'en remets pas. Et il m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant sur le cours de Hagrid... il pense avoir été témoin d'un retour en arrière. Provoqué par magie, s'entend.**

 **― Oh... ah bon ?**

 **― Au début, j'étais parti pour le considérer comme un illuminé, ce qui aurait été de bonne guerre mais vu que je suis également certain de m'être promené deux fois sur le dos de Buck...**

 **― Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas remonter le temps juste par la volonté de l'esprit,** contra aussitôt Hermione en rangeant précipitamment le collier dans la poche de sa robe. **Ça demande des compétences magiques très pointues et si quelque chose rate, ça peut être très dangereux.**

 **― Comme préparer du Polynectar en toute clandestinité, par exemple ?**

Hermione rougit encore et arbora la même teinte que la bannière de Gryffondor, dans la salle commune.

 **― Juste par curiosité, pourquoi sembles-tu si attachée à ce bijou ?**

 **― Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle est décédée pendant l'été alors j'y tiens... tu comprends ?**

Les traits de Harry, jusque là suspicieux se transformèrent en une moue indulgente. Après tout, pourquoi Hermione mentirait-elle ?

 **― Oui, je comprends, bien sûr. Ça va être l'heure du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal., tu viens ?**

Harry n'en revenait pas d'être celui qui rappelait les heures de cours à l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Il n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais élève, finalement... Mais présentement, il était surtout surpris de constater que Hermione paraisse nerveuse.

 **― Oh, euh, oui... pars devant, je te rejoins. J'ai quelque chose à faire, d'abord.**

 **― Tu veux que je t'attende ?**

 **― Harry ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, tu ne vas pas surveiller la porte tant qu'on y est ?**

Les joues rougissantes, le brun finit par abandonner et quitta la bibliothèque en direction du troisième étage, où se trouvait historiquement la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait déjà quelques cours avec le professeur Lupin et même si celui-ci était incontestablement compétent, n'importe qui passerait pour un expert après la catastrophe ambulante qu'avait été Gilderoy Lockhart.

Le cours n'avait pas encore débuté quand Harry entra dans la salle mais se figea un instant en remarquant que les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre les murs. À côté du pupitre du professeur trônait une étrange armoire à glace du plus mauvais goût, vraisemblablement oubliée par son propriétaire depuis un siècle ou deux. Harry s'aperçut que Hermione ne l'avait pas suivi seulement lorsque le professeur Lupin se montra, vêtu de son habituel – et unique ? – costume rapiécé.

 **― Bonjour à tous,** commença-t-il. **Le cours d'aujourd'hui va être un peu spécial étant donné qu'il sera essentiellement pratique. Ce qui va suivre est très peu expliqué dans les livres et mal fait quand c'est le cas.**

À ce moment, l'armoire eut un soubresaut sinistre et quelque chose résonna à l'intérieur.

 **― Oh non, c'est un Épouvantard, j'en suis sûr !**

 **― C'est quoi, un époux-vantard ?** demanda bêtement Goyle à mi-voix.

 **― Bien vu, Mr Thomas,** sourit Lupin. **Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! L'Épouvantard est une créature fourbe qui hante les recoins obscurs des vieilles maisons et cette vieille armoire semble être une cachette idéale. Mais à quoi peut bien ressembler une telle créature ?**

Un craquement, discret si l'on ne tendait pas l'oreille, se fit entendre puis une voix familière s'éleva :

― **Personne ne le sait, il s'agit d'une créature qui adopte l'apparence de ce qui nous terrorise le plus...**

 **― … et c'est ce qui le rend particulièrement effrayant, exact Miss Granger.**

 **― Non mais tu l'as entendue arriver ?** demanda Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

 **― Avant que nous nous intéressions de plus près à notre invité, nous allons d'abord nous pencher sur les solutions dont nous disposons pour nous en débarrasser... si nous étions confrontés à une telle situation. La chose à retenir est que, pour faire fuir un Épouvantard, seul le rire est une arme efficace. Pour cela, répétez après moi et sans baguette : Ridikkulus !**

On entendit Malfoy grommeler de façon parfaitement audible : _« C'est ce cours qui est Ridikkulus »_ et s'attirer un regard noir de Harry et Hermione.

Puis vint le moment de se lancer dans une véritable démonstration et le professeur Lupin ne trouver meilleur candidat que Neville Londubat. Ce dernier, effrayé de devoir pratiquer la magie devant d'autres personnes, regarda derrière lui dans l'espoir qu'une autre personne nommée Neville se soit cachée dans l'assemblée. Il soupira et finit par avancer, timidement.

 **― Bonjour Neville,** le salua Lupin, aimable et joyeux. **Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous effraie le plus, pour que l'exercice soit réaliste. Rappelez-vous vous autres : on ne juge pas.**

 **― Le... le prof-f... profes-s-seur Ro... Rogue,** marmonna Neville, écarlate.

 **― Voilà qui devrait le ravier. Et je crois savoir que vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, non ?**

 **― Oui mais... je veux pas que... que L'Épouvantard se change en elle non plus.**

 **― Oh non, rien de tout cela.** Puis Lupin chuchota à l'oreille de Neville : **visualisez ses vêtements et lorsque L'Épouvantard sortira, vous lancerez le sort et le professeur Rogue apparaîtra avec les vêtements de votre grand-mère. Vous pouvez faire ça ?**

Neville hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le cœur battant et les mains moites, il avança d'un petit pas vers l'Armoire de la Terreur. Il souffla et adressa un signe de tête à Lupin qui déverrouilla la penderie. Neville déglutit et manqua de se liquéfier devant ce Rogue plus vrai que nature qui marchait droit vers lui, le visage fermé. Il craignait aussi que les Serpentad, qui composaient la moitié de la classe d'aujourd'hui, rient de lui... mais il n'en fut rien. Alors, il pointa sa baguette en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler :

 _ **― Ridikkulus !**_

Aussitôt, le faux professeur Rogue se retrouva affublé d'une hideuse robe verte, d'un immense sac à main rouge et d'un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Un éclat de rire général se fit entendre tandis que L'Épouvantard semblait pris au dépourvu.

Après Neville, Lupin appela Ron, dont l'Épouvantard prit l'apparence d'une gigantesque araignée. Hermione vit apparaître un petit sablier qui flottait dans les airs. Crabbe et Goyle, étrangement, avaient la même peur : celle de se retrouver face à une assiette vide. Lavande Brown eut droit à une chenille particulièrement agressive et Parvati Patil révéla qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout les polichinelles.

Puis, vint le tour de Draco Malfoy et alors, le silence se fit, pesant. Quelle pouvait bien être la plus grande peur du Prince de Serpentard ? Son ombre, sans aucun doute. Ou quelque chose d'inattendu, dans la même lignée ? Et pourtant non, car l'Épouvantard prit l'apparence de son père, le terrifiant Lucius Malfoy.

Mais lorsque Harry approcha, l'aristocrate adopta une posture de défense et brandit sa canne à tête de serpent qui abritait sa baguette, prêt à riposter en cas d'agression. Lupin surveillait, prêt lui aussi à intervenir si la situation dégénérait et effectivement, car face au Survivant, l'Épouvantard ne prit pas l'apparence de Lord Voldemort... mais d'un Détraqueur. La panique envahit le groupe d'élèves, tandis que Harry attendait, comme revenu au soir de sa première rencontre avec une de ces créatures et immobile, que la silhouette encapuchonnée ne vienne lui aspirer son âme.

Lupin, cependant, ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se précipita devant le jeune garçon en hurlant : « _Ici !_ »

Aussitôt, le Détraqueur s'évapora et se transforma en une sphère argentée entourée de brume. D'un coup de baguette, celle-ci devint un ballon dégonflé et fut envoyé droit dans l'armoire restée ouverte.

 **― Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses,** déclara-t-il ensuite, la respiration haletante malgré le ton détaché qu'il s'efforçait de prendre. **Veuillez récupérer vos affaires dans le fond de la salle. Le prochain cours sera consacré au sortilège d'attraction _Carpe Retractum_ , bonne journée !**

Si l'ensemble de la classe fut soulagé que le cours soit terminé, Harry, lui, était perplexe. Il prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires, dans l'espoir de réussir à parler avec le professeur Lupin mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le professeur venait tout juste de s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de savoir pourquoi l'avait-on empêché d'affronter le faux Détraqueur.


	7. 4 - Celui qui terrorisait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 4

 **Celui qui terrorisait**

 _Le cauchemar de Ron (partie 1)_

 _Octobre 1993 – Poudlard_

Le premier mois de cours toucha à sa fin et avec lui, la fin des beaux jours. Le ciel adopta un revêtement gris qu'il ne quitterait pas avant le mois de mars et les températures chutèrent. C'était un temps à regarder par la fenêtre et à se poser des questions existentielles auxquelles personne n'avait de réponse.

 **― On l'a aperçu, on l'a aperçu ! Sirius Black !**

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle commune, tandis que Seamus agitait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, faisant protester les portraits qui étaient représenté sur les pages. Un attroupement se forma aussitôt autour de l'Irlandais et, parcourant l'article des yeux, Hermione se figea d'horreur.

 **― Dufftown ? Mais c'est tout près d'ici !**

 **― Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'Azkaban,** bredouilla Colin Crivey, les yeux déjà larmoyants.

 **― C'est techniquement impossible,** répondit un quatrième année. **N'importe qui serait mort avant d'avoir pu sortir de sa cellule mais lui... il est insaisissable. C'est comme s'il attrapait la fumée à mains nues.**

Ron émit un couinement plaintif et pâlit à en avoir l'air malade, ce qui surprit tout le monde. On se serait attendu à ce que Harry ait ce genre de réaction mais le brun ne semblait même pas réaliser ce que l'article insinuait.

 **― Ça va aller Harry ?** fit Lavande d'un ton insupportablement maternel. **Tu le dirais si tu avais vu un Sinistros, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **― Mon oncle Bilius en a vu un il est mort le lendemain,** marmonna Ron.

 **― Parce que vous croyez à ces sornettes ?** railla Hermione, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Lavande.

 **― Moi oui !** s'écria la blonde. **Si le professeur Trelawney l'a dit, c'est qu'elle doit avoir raison ! Le Sinistros est un présage de mort !**

 **― Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous rallier et créer un comité pour philosopher sur la mort prochaine de Harry puisque cette bonne femme a vraiment l'air d'y tenir !**

Lavande parut choquée. Pas par le fait que Harry avait distingué un Sinistros au fond de sa tasse de thé en cours de divination mais plutôt par le fait que Hermione ose mettre en doute les capacités divinatoires du professeur Trelawney.

 **― Parfait, alors quand vous trouverez Harry mort, vous ne viendrez pas vous lamentez que vous ne le saviez pas.**

Puis elle prit les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, la tête haute, suivie de près par Parvati Patil. Seamus, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

 **― Désolé mec,** fit-il à Harry. **J'aurais rien dit si j'avais su que ça finirait comme ça.**

 **― C'est Seamus... c'est rien...**

Harry était pensif. Il ne croyait pas réellement aux visions du professeur Trelawney mais le gros chien noir qu'il avait aperçu à Magnolia Crescent le poussait à se poser des questions. Était-ce un Sinistros qu'il avait vu ou juste un chien noir comme il en existe des milliers ? Mais quand vint l'heure d'aller dîner, Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons.

 **― Ron ?** s'enquit Hermione.

 **― Je...** glapit le concerné. **Euh... suis en retard pour un devoir de, euh... divination... vous rejoins.**

Puis il s'enfuit dans les escaliers et l'on entendit une porte claquer. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard : jamais Ron ne manquerait un repas, certainement pas pour travailler et encore moins pour rattraper un devoir dont les matières terminaient en -tion.

Mais durant le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Harry dut admettre que lui non plus ne se sentait pas vraiment serein. La Gazette du Sorcier disait avoir aperçu Black dans les environs de Poudlard mais le numéro datait de ce matin, ce qui signifiait que l'article avait sûrement été rédigé la veille, ou peut-être même encore avant. Black s'était donc sûrement déjà déplacé depuis et rien ne garantissait qu'il ne se trouvait pas déjà dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Avec les Détraqueurs postés à chaque entrée du domaine et la vigilance des professeurs, s'introduire clandestinement dans Poudlard serait du suicide. Mais ne disait-on pas que s'échapper d'Azkaban relevait déjà de la folie ? Alors à un coup de génie près, pourquoi ne pas tenter après tout. Littéralement muet, Harry avait aussi temporairement oublié l'histoire d'Hermione et de son étrange bijou. Il mélangeait distraitement sa viande sans même penser à s'offusquer de voir son amie recevoir un parchemin plié en forme de cygne.

Hermione rougit mais savoir que Sirius Black rôdait en toute liberté dans les environs de Poudlard lui nouait l'estomac. Après le repas, on renvoya les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives et les tableaux croisés en chemin redoublaient de conseils de prudence à leur égard. Quant à Peeves, il se montrait bien plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée – un tueur en série fou restait effrayant, même pour un fantôme.

Mais pour une obscure raison, un groupe s'était formé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et encombrait bientôt les escaliers et couloirs voisins.

 **― Neville a encore dû oublier le mot de passe,** tenta de glousser Seamus, ne récoltant que des regards agacés.

 **― Eh !** protesta l'intéressé, juste derrière l'Irlandais.

 **― Elle a disparu ! La Grosse Dame !** s'écria Ginny en apparaissant de nulle part.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard alarmé : Ron... la plus jeune des Weasley plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche comme si elle avait intercepté leurs pensées.

 **― Ginny, attends !**

Ils la suivirent jusque devant le châssis, où adis trônait la Grosse Dame, lacéré de profonds coups de lame. Percy Weasley, le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, apparut en tonitruant suivi du professeur Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta juste derrière Hermione qui tressaillit avant de se décaler.

 **― Mr Weasley, chargez les fantômes de retrouver la Grosse Dame,** ordonna le directeur sans se départir de son calme.

 **― Inutile, professeur, elle est juste là.**

En effet, dans un des tableaux de la salle des escaliers, on entendait des sanglots déchirants à faire froid dans le dos. Dumbledore s'y précipita et tenta de consoler la Grosse Dame mais celle-ci n'était plus que pleurs et lamentations.

 **― Il avait les yeux du diable !** hurlait-elle à qui voulait l'entendre. **Et son couteau ensanglanté avec lequel il vous menace ! Il était même poli et courtois mais quand je lui ai refusé l'accès à la salle commune, il est devenu comme fou... fou, je vous dis ! Sirius Black !**

Un hurlement d'effroi se répercuta dans l'immense et lugubre salle désormais figée d'horreur. Les Gryffondor étaient tétanisés à l'idée que, pendant le dîner, le criminel le plus dangereux du monde sorcier tentait de s'introduire dans leur salle commune. Quelques Serdaigle, alertés par le bruit, avaient assisté à la scène, terrifiés eux aussi.

Le choc une fois accusé, on envoya tous les élèves sans exception dans la Grande Salle, où les quatre longues tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour céder la place à une multitude de sacs de couchage. Les élèves choisissaient leurs sacs et s'installaient par petits groupes, comme s'ils craignaient que Sirius Black ne s'en prenne à eux s'ils restaient seuls. Harry et Hermione les imitèrent tandis que Ginny cherchait du réconfort auprès de Fred et George.

 **― Miss Granger et Mr Potter, je vous cherchais justement,** déclara le professeur McGonagall en apparaissant près d'eux. **Comment se fait-il que Mr Weasley ne soit pas avec vous, vous qui êtes inséparables d'habitude ?**

Hermione se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Ron était certainement en train de vivre, pris au piège dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

 **― A vrai dire, professeur... il se peut que Ronald soit encore...**

 **― Dans la tour de Gryffondor,** termina Harry.

Si le professeur de métamorphose mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais montrer la moindre émotion, elle ne put néanmoins empêcher son visage de passer par toutes les couleurs existantes. Puis elle pâlit brusquement et porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

 **― Mais... comment ?**

 **― Il ne voulait pas descendre dîner, il était nerveux... on a bien compris que c'était à cause de Black,** couina Hermione. **Alors, il est resté dans les dortoirs... oh, Merlin...**

 **― Bon, je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore... quant à vous, il serait sage que vous ne vous sépareriez pas.**

Elle s'en alla d'un pas chancelant, accusant le même choc que l'année passée en comprenant que le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets n'était alors toujours pas résolu. Harry et Hermione restèrent un long moment sur place, indifférents au bruit des sacs de couchages dans lesquels on se couchait à même la pierre froide de la Grande Salle.

 **― Allons Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir peur,** ronronna une voix masculine à son oreille. **Une lionne courageuse telle que toi...**

L'interpellée se retourna dans un sursaut et fit un bond en arrière en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Percy Weasley. Elle hoqueta, surprise par l'audace du préfet, d'ordinaire toujours froid et rigide.

 **― Percy... ?**

Hermione était scandalisée et se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, ce qu'elle espérait.

 **― Je peux même te laisser une place dans mon sac de couchage. Être préfet-en-chef offre quelques privilèges.**

La jeune fille ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, interdite. Elle espérait qu'Harry ait entendu et qu'il intervienne bientôt mais ce dernier semblait focalisé sur un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle.

 **― Mais ne t'approche pas de moi !** s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait une main se glisser sur sa taille, sans prévoir que sa voix résonnerait dans toute la Grande Salle, provoquant un silence de mort.

 **― On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?** intervint une voix féminine, claquant comme un fouet.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux se tenait devant eux, droite comme un piquet, les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir.

 **― Rien qui ne te concerne, Desrosiers,** cracha Percy. **Que vaut un préfet face à un préfet-en-chef ?**

 **― De même, que vaut un préfet-en-chef face à un directeur de maison ? Alors fais ton travail un peu, toi qui te vantes d'être irréprochable.**

Puis elle tourna les talons et retourna vers les élèves de Serpentard dont elle avait la charge. Percy, lui, était devenu écarlate mais impossible de savoir si c'était de la honte ou de la colère.

 **― Fais attention, Weasley,** chuchota Malfoy, que personne n'avait remarqué. **Mon père est un proche du Ministre et au moindre faux pas, il peut faire perdre son emploi à ton père. Alors tiens-toi tranquille... et occupe-toi de ta sœur plutôt, c'est elle que l'on a retrouvée entre les griffes d'un Basilic.**

Le préfet-en-chef finit par abdiquer, non sans un regard noir.

 **― On écoute aux portes, maintenant, Malfoy ?** railla Harry.

 **― Je voulais voir si ton côté super-héros valait son pesant de Patacitrouilles, mais je dois avouer que tu me déçois,** rétorqua Malfoy en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. **Alors oui, j'écoutais aux portes et j'ai bien fait.**

Hermione se contenta de baisser la tête en se rappelant l'avertissement du professeur Trelawney, qui le conseillait de se méfier d'un homme roux. Cette espèce de vieille chouette ne pouvait quand même pas avoir raison ! Harry attendit que Malfoy s'éloigne pour observer Hermione comme si elle avait soudainement perdu la raison.

 **― Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

Évidemment, celle-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller poser son sac de couchage près d'une des cheminées de la Grande Salle. Harry lui emboîta le pas, bien décidé à en savoir plus.

 **― Hermione, je ne plaisante pas. Je veux dire, depuis quand Malfoy te défend ?**

 **― Il ne m'a pas défendue,** nia celle-ci, en sentant son visage s'empourprer. **Il a menacé de priver le père de Ron de son métier.**

 **― Et je me demande bien pourquoi. Bonne nuit, Hermione.**

Il s'enroula ensuite dans le duvet, gardant précieusement sa baguette près de lui. Hermione l'imita mais ne parvint à trouver le sommeil. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que les sous-entendus de Percy et l'avertissement de Trelawney ne soient que deux coïncidences. Elle n'y avait guère prêté attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron, sachant que Ron serait bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais si cela concernait Percy...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, on entendit s'ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et se refermer aussitôt tandis que l'on marchait vers la cheminée où étaient installés Harry et Hermione.

 **― Installez-vous ici Mr Weasley et en silence, vos camarades dorment déjà,** chuchota le professeur McGonagall, ce que Harry perçut difficilement, perdue au milieu d'un rêve.

Hermione, elle, ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir Ron s'allonger près d'elle, pâle comme un linge. Peu après, les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore passèrent près d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils dormaient et ne risquaient, ainsi, rien.

 **― Avez-vous des idées sur la façon dont Black s'y est pris pour entrer dans le château ?**

 **― Des milliers, Severus, des milliers. Et chacune d'entre elles est encore plus absurde que la précédente.**

 **― Et Potter ? Faut-il le prévenir que son acolyte a échappé de peu à une attaque ?**

 **― Il le faudrait, en effet, Severus,** répondit Dumbledore. **Mais laissons-le profiter du sommeil. Quand on rêve, on entre dans un monde qui est entièrement nôtre. Laissons-le nager dans le plus profond des océans... ou flotter sur le plus haut des nuages...**


	8. 5 - Celui qui savait voler

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 5

 **Celui qui savait voler**

 _Arresto Momentum_

 _Octobre 1993 – Poudlard_

Avec les quelques péripéties des jours passés, Harry avait momentanément oublié le début de la saison de Quidditch, pourtant sport emblématique du monde sorcier. Très momentanément car le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, était en septième année et souhaitait ardûment remporter la Coupe avant de quitter l'école en juin. Pour le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor allait rencontrer Poufsouffle et Harry avait décidé de ne pas prendre l'adversaire à la légère. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de ses coéquipiers qui se voyaient déjà vainqueurs et qui pariaient sur leurs chances de clore le match dès les premières minutes de jeu.

 **― Poufsouffle a un nouvel attrapeur cette année, il s'appelle Cedric Diggory,** l'informa Dubois avant un entraînement. **Techniquement, il ne représente aucune difficulté car il vole sur un Comet 260 et face à un Nimbus 2000, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Il est aussi très grand et plus lourd que la moyenne pour un attrapeur donc ça devrait jouer en ta faveur si le match se déroule un jour de vent. Si tu ne vois pas qui est Cedric, je te le montrerais à l'occasion.**

 **― Oh, euh merci Dubois mais je vois qui il est.**

 **― Alors parfait. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur mais cette année est particulière pour moi, car c'est ma dernière et donc ma dernière chance de remporter la Coupe.**

Puis ne serait-ce que pour l'ego, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas perdre contre Poufsouffle, au risque d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, pour ne pas dire jusqu'à sa mort.

Une défaite contre Serdaigle n'était pas non plus envisageable réputés pour être des intellectuels, le Quidditch n'était pas supposé être leur discipline de prédilection, même si la règle n'excluait jamais une exception.

Enfin, il était absolument hors de question de s'incliner face à Serpentard. Non mais, vous imaginez ? Avec Draco Malfoy dans l'équipe, dont les capacités d'attrapeur étaient aussi limitées que le bon sens de Crabbe, Harry était certain de se couvrir de honte jusqu'à sa mort et même après.

En somme, Harry n'avait pas le droit de perdre, quels que soient ses adversaires. Voilà qui n'allait pas faire diminuer la pression qui pesait déjà sur ses frêles épaules surtout que... depuis qu'il suivait – ou subissait, au choix selon l'humeur – les cours du professeur Trelawney et avec Sirius Black en cavale, c'était comme si l'on s'amusait à voir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de craquer. Mais dans son for intérieur, Harry savait qu'avec son fidèle Nimbus 2000 et ses réflexes rapides, Gryffondor avait de bonnes chances de victoire.

 **― 'aut qu'tu man' 'ieux,** articula justement Ron en enfournant deux saucisses dans sa bouche alors qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé sa bouchée.

 **― Tu es vraiment écœurant à regarder manger, Ronald,** lui reprocha Hermione d'un ton hautain. **De plus, je ne pense pas que Harry ait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ta bouche.**

Le concerné hocha imperceptiblement la tête, plus pâle qu'il ne l'était en temps normal alors que Ron se contenta d'accepter sa défaite... en avalant ses saucisses sans prendre la peine de mastiquer et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « faut toujours qu'elle disserte sur tout, celle-là ».

Le Survivant finit par capituler, acceptant le fait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler de consistant ce midi, et finit par repousser son assiette... dont Ron ne tarda pas à s'en emparer sous le regard répugné de Hermione.

 **― Laisse Hermione, je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim,** lâcha Harry.

Elle abdiqua, non sans un soupir rétif et adressa une dernière œillade peu amène à celui qui, jadis, l'avait sauvée d'un troll des montagnes et qui, à ce moment-même, en avait la même distinction.

 **― Alors tu nous rejoindras en cours, Ronald. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur ce sort, _Carpe Retractum_ !** ajouta-t-elle, joviale, à l'attention de Harry.

Malheureusement, l'accueil qui leur fut réservé dans la salle de cours fut légèrement différent de celui habituellement sympathique et bienveillant du professeur Lupin en effet, immobile devant le bureau et glacial, le professeur Rogue attendait, sans qu'aucun rictus ne vienne perturber son visage cireux et impassible.

Si Harry et Hermione parvinrent à accuser le coup sans que leurs visages ne les trahissent de trop, ce ne fut pas le cas de Neville qui manqua de s'évanouir – et si Rogue avait appris pour l'histoire de L'Épouvantard ? – ni celui de Ron qui, arrivé pile à l'heure, resta planté au niveau du dernier rang.

 **― Ravi de constater que votre estomac n'ait pas encore dévoré votre sens de la ponctualité tout à fait honorable, Mr Weasley. Prenez place et ouvrez votre livre à la page trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze. Immédiatement.**

Peu enclin à provoquer la colère du maître des potions et accessoirement remplaçant du professeur Lupin, Ron obéit et écarquilla les yeux une fois parvenu à la page demandée.

 **― Les loups-garous ?** s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

 **― Votre perspicacité me surprendra toujours,** commenta Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. **Les loups-garous, en effet. Après avoir lu les notes de mon collègue et m'être aperçu de vos impardonnables lacunes, j'ai jugé préférable de faire un petit cours de rattrapage...**

 **― Mais, Monsieur, nous ne devions pas aborder les bêtes nocturnes avant le deuxième trimestre,** tenta Hermione.

 **― Je ne me rappelais pas vous avoir sollicité, Miss Granger.**

Hermione sentit ses joues s'embraser alors qu'elle plongeait la tête dans son livre pour tenter de masquer ses rougeurs sous le regard rieur de Malfoy.

 **― Bien, et si personne ne souhaite y aller de sa petite intervention, je suggère que nous commencions. Le loup-garou, manifestement composé du terme « loup » et du terme « garou » qui signifie « homme-loup » est un homme qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune. Notez qu'une de vos camarades de cinquième année m'a fait remarquer que dans sa langue maternelle, le terme « loup-garou » dérive d'une racine signifiant « tourner » et ne s'applique pas à désigner uniquement des _loups_ -garous. Lorsqu'il se transforme, le lycanthrope devient agressif et ne reconnaît les siens qu'en hurlant à la lune.**

 **― Aooouuuh !** hurla justement Malfoy en provoquant quelques rires.

 **― Éloquent, Mr Malfoy. Avant que nous n'abordions la suite, j'attends de vous un devoir de quatre-vingt centimètres sur les origines des loups-garous, comment les reconnaître et les antidotes existants. Étant donné que je ne suis pas votre professeur, vous avez jusqu'à lundi prochain.**

Des protestations, venant notamment des élèves de Gryffondor, s'élevèrent dans la classe mais Rogue n'en tint bien sûr pas compte. Malfoy restait de marbre il savait qu'il obtiendrait une aide précieuse pour ce devoir. Crabbe et Goyle se regardaient, interrogatifs, comme s'ils essayaient de se remémorer à quel moment ils avaient étudié les loups-garous en cours. Quant à Hermione, elle griffonnait déjà des idées de problématiques qu'elle pourrait aborder.

 **― Professeur, je suis désolé, mais le premier match de Quidditch a lieu demain,** tenta Harry comme Rogue passait près de lui.

 **― Alors sachez que la perte d'un membre ne sera pas une excuse recevable. Page trois-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze, _Monsieur_ Potter.**

Soufflant de mécontentement, Harry finit par ouvrir son livre à la page demandée quand un parchemin délicatement plié en forme de cygne atterrit gracieusement devant lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur et croisa le regard sournois et pénétrant de Malefoy qui, d'un signe de tête, lui intima de déplier le parchemin.

C'était un dessin magiquement animé qui le représentait le lendemain, durant le match de Quidditch en train de se faire électrocuter par la foudre.

 _Octobre 1993 – Terrain de Quidditch_

Harry était particulièrement maussade quand il se rendit dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Il fallait croire que le temps s'était mis d'accord avec Malfoy car non seulement la pluie qui s'abattait sans fin sur le domaine de l'école était glacée et saisissante mais surtout, un orage tonnait quelque part au-dessus de lui. À sa grande surprise, il constata qu'après s'être changé, ils n'étaient plus sept mais huit joueurs à attendre le coup d'envoi du match.

 **― Hermione ? Mais... ?**

 **― Le match va bientôt commencer et je ne devrais pas être ici mais je pense que vous allez avoir besoin d'un coup de main si la pluie ne cesse pas,** répondit l'intéressée. **Prenez vos lunettes de protection et dîtes : « Impervius » vous ne serez pas aveuglés par la pluie.**

 **― Parfait ! Pendant que les joueurs de Poufsouffle chercheront à y voir plus clair, nous, on creusera l'écart,** se réjouit Dubois. **Les gars, c'est dans la poche !**

Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre les gradins tandis que Madame Bibine appelait les joueurs sur le terrain détrempé. Compte tenu du temps exécrable, des abris avaient magiquement été ajoutés aux tribunes les plus hautes ce qui permettait au public de rester au sec car sans cela, il aurait fallu se munir de parapluies qui n'auraient pas résisté aux violentes bourrasques.

Enfin, les joueurs apparurent. Du moins, c'est ce que les cris dans les gradins indiquèrent à Hermione qui ne distingua que des taches rouges et jaunes çà et là. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas dérangée par les trombes d'eau qui dégringolaient du ciel sans jamais s'arrêter comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un _Aguamenti_ sur les nuages.

Et en effet, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'altitude, alors que Harry slalomait habilement entre les Cognards – particulièrement revêches aujourd'hui – et ses coéquipiers, il ne cessait de bénir Hermione. Ses lunettes ensorcelées repoussaient littéralement la pluie si bien qu'il voyait parfaitement clair comme un jour de beau temps. Il parvenait à esquiver les joueurs de Poufsouffle qui, ne l'apercevant qu'au dernier moment, étaient alors obligés de faire des embardées pour éviter une collision en plein air.

Dans le ciel, l'orage gronda un peu plus fort tandis qu'un éclair zébrait les nuages et Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser au dessin magique que Malfoy lui avait envoyé la veille et ricana maintenant qu'il avait vaincu le professeur Quirrell et affronté un Basilic de mauvais poil, si son rival blond s'imaginait qu'un petit dessin suffirait à le décourager il se trompait lourdement. Cependant, le sourire de Harry s'effaça lorsqu'à la lueur d'un éclair, il jura voir un nuage prendre la forme d'un gros chien noir. Voilà qu'il commençait à avoir des hallucinations à cause des stupides présages de mort du professeur Trelawney... !

Par chance, un éclat doré et furtif le tira de ses contemplations et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il fonça tête baissée à sa poursuite. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa son erreur, alors que Diggory le talonnait de près. Ce dernier avait certainement dû voleter près de lui afin de le garder dans son champ de vision et attendu de le voir se précipiter quelque part pour le suivre.

 _« Bah ! Tant pis, c'est le jeu, après tout ! »_ , se dit Harry, au coude-à-coude avec son adversaire.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tout près du Vif d'or, encore quelques centimètres et ils n'auraient plus qu'à tendre la main pour s'offrir la victoire – ou du moins, signifier la fin du match. Tout à coup, une puissante vague de froid se fit ressentir, comme si l'hiver avait brusquement été avancé de plusieurs mois sans préavis. Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre dans sa cage thoracique gelée et le bout de ses doigt le brûlait au point qu'il aurait eu des engelures s'il n'avait pas porté de gants, bien que ces derniers fussent inutiles tant ils étaient humides. L'air glacial se faufilait sournoisement à travers sa tenue d'attrapeur et ses pieds, crispés sur les étriers de son Nimbus semblaient peser des tonnes. Une chance que la pluie eut cessé car il se serait probablement recouvert de givre... avant de s'apercevoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il se produisait.

En effet, le manche de son balai commençait à se couvrir d'une fine couche brillante et blanche et ses lunettes de protection, malgré le sortilège d'Hermione, ne lui permettaient plus de voir, désormais. Un bruissement de tissus siffla à son oreille mais pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'autre attrapeur, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le phénomène se répéta... et se figea d'horreur quand il s'aperçut qu'il fonçait droit vers un mur de Détraqueurs.

Le cri de désespoir de sa mère résonna alors dans sa tête tandis qu'il se penchait sur son balai, épuisé, sans s'apercevoir que le sol se rapprochait de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Trou noir.


	9. 6 - Celui qui culpabilisait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 6

 **Celui qui culpabilisait**

 _Flirt et brindilles_

 _Octobre 1993 – Infirmerie_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry finissait sa course à l'infirmerie après un match de Quidditch. En fait, aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait, il avait terminé un bon nombre de ses match en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh pour avoir avalé son premier Vif d'or, pour avoir perdu tous les os de son bras... mais aujourd'hui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'attendait pas de clore une rencontre pour avoir besoin de soins.

Aussi, la première sensation qu'il accueillit en revenant à lui fut d'abord l'engourdissement de tout son corps, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux ongles de ses orteils. Puis l'odeur aseptisée et mentholée prit d'assaut ses narines et lorsqu'il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb, il tomba nez-à-nez non pas avec un mais sept visages tous rivés sur lui. Il pensa d'abord être encore un peu groggy alors il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons mais constata qu'il était bien entouré de sept personnes dès qu'il y vit plus clair.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George et Angelina Johnson se tenaient à son chevet, les traits déformés par l'angoisse. Neville avait même tenté d'effacer son maquillage aux couleurs de Gryffondor, comme coupable de rappeler son échec à Harry.

 **― Par Merlin, t'es pas mort !** s'écria Ron dont la voix partait dans les aigus.

 **― Bien vu Ronald,** siffla Hermione en lui adressant un regard assassin.

 **― Je veux dire... il est drôlement amoché, quand même...**

 **― Il a fait une chute de trente mètres, tu t'attendais à quoi ?** rétorqua George. **Qu'il soit frais comme une rose ?**

 **― On va te balancer du haut de la tour d'astronomie,** suggéra Fred. **On verra la tête que tu auras à l'atterrissage.**

Quelques rires se firent entendre et Harry parvint à articuler difficilement qu'il aurait toujours meilleure allure que Ron, même avec le visage tuméfié. Il se redressa péniblement sur les coudes, le crâne encore vrillé par une douleur intense. Il remarqua qu'une tablette de chocolat était posée sur sa table de chevet et supposant que ça venait de ses coéquipiers, il tendit naturellement le bras pour en prendre un morceau.

 **― Bon, et le match ?** demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La bonne ambiance qui régnait dans l'infirmerie s'évapora aussitôt comme chacun des visiteurs se dévisageaient à tour de rôle pour savoir qui se chargerait de prendre la parole. Certain que Gryffondor avait gagné malgré son malaise, Harry demeurait serein. Il était le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, son équipe ne pouvait donc pas perdre ! Mais Ron s'éclaircit la voix et son teint virait au mauve pâle, comme la fois où il s'était lancé par erreur un sortilège de Crache-Limace.

 **― Bon, euh... tu t'énerves pas mais, euh...** commença Ron, hésitant. **Diggory n'a pas vu tout de suite que tu es tombé... à cause des Détraqueurs, bien sûr,** s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

 **― Et Dumbledore était furieux qu'ils aient quitté leurs postes,** renchérit Hermione comme si elle souhaitait absolument éviter le sujet « Quidditch ».

 **― Gryffondor a gagné, oui ou non ?** s'impatienta Harry, peu désireux qu'on lui rappelle sa vulnérabilité face aux Détraqueurs.

Fred, George et Angelina échangèrent un regard peiné, ne sachant quoi répondre à leur attrapeur.

 **― Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or,** murmura la poursuiveuse d'une voix hachée. **Mais quand il a vu que tu étais à terre, il a demandé à rejouer le match et...**

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Gryffondor s'était incliné, c'était tout ce qu'il retenait. Pour la première fois en trois sélections, il avait fait perdre un match à son équipe. Pire encore, à cause de lui, Gryffondor perdait la première rencontre de l'année et compromettait sérieusement leurs possibilités de victoire. Dubois devait être furieux contre lui, aucun doute possible là-dessus. Et Harry était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas être capable de résister aux Détraqueurs.

 **― Même Dubois a reconnu la victoire de Poufsouffle,** termina Fred dans un souffle.

 **― Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?**

 **― Encore sous la douche, je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer,** fit George, piteusement.

Mais Harry avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si tout n'avait pas encore été dit. Comme si une autre mauvaise nouvelle allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Quelque chose comme l'expulsion de son équipe – qui ne serait pas injustifiée –, seul Merlin savait. Son instinct ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas trompé quand il surprit Hermione asséner à Ron un coup de coupe dans les côtes, destiné à le faire réagir.

 **― Ah, euh... et... il se peut que... que le Saule cogneur ait aussi réceptionné ton balai.**

Ron tendit alors à Harry sa robe de Quidditch dans laquelle on avait emballé un objet en très mauvais état. Des brindilles abîmées en ressortaient et le cœur de Harry se mit à palpiter. Se briser le bras en se heurtant à un Cognard était une plaisanterie en comparaison avec le choc qu'il était en train d'accuser.

 **― Mon Nimbus 2000,** murmura Harry en caressant distraitement ce qui restait du balai désormais en morceaux. **Quelqu'un sait de combien on a perdu ?**

 **― 130 à 190, on n'était pas loin.**

Ça ne suffirait pas à consoler Harry. Un timide rayon de soleil vint éclairer les morceaux du balai, faisant ainsi étinceler l'inscription « Nimbus 2000 » délicatement gravée sur le manche comme un dernier hommage et Harry songea avec amertume qu'ils auraient pu vivre bien d'autres matches encore plus spectaculaires. Il envisagea, l'espace d'un instant, de remettre à Dubois et au professeur McGonagall une lettre de démission pour le Quidditch.

Après cet affront, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir remonter un jour sur un balai et l'envie de pleurer ne le gagna que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul dans l'infirmerie mais il essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. S'il avait supporté – certes difficilement – une nuit entière à faire repousser ses os à cause de l'incompétence de Lockhart l'année passée, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de chouiner comme un Malfoy à cause d'un match perdu, même si la défaite était cuisante.

D'ailleurs, il s'arrêta juste à temps qu'il entendit des pas, qu'il pensait être ceux de Madame Pomfresh. Mais à sa grande surprise, un étudiant apparut. Grand, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés, les joues rougies et le visage bienveillant, Cedric Diggory ne pouvait qu'attirer la sympathie des autres élèves. Et jamais Harry n'aurait parié ses Gallions sur une visite de la part du Poufsouffle.

 **― Ah, tu es réveillé** , dit doucement Cedric en avançant timidement vers le lit occupé par Harry.

Harry retint une exclamation. Donc Cedric lui avait déjà rendu visite, alors qu'il était encore inconscient ? Étrangement, cette nouvelle lui fit plaisir et il fut certain que ses joues l'avaient trahi.

 **― Je voulais te présenter mes excuses,** reprit l'attrapeur adverse. **Je n'ai absolument pas vu que tu étais en difficulté.**

 **― Je, euh... pas grave,** articula l'infirme d'une voix rauque.

 **― D'autant plus que nous n'étions même pas censés jouer l'un contre l'autre dès maintenant... j'ai entendu Romi Desrosiers fulminer à ce sujet, Malfoy aurait apparemment vécu un choc qui l'empêchait de jouer le premier match.**

Harry comprit aussitôt l'allusion, involontaire, de Cedric et ferma les yeux.

 **― Tu as entendu ce qu'elle disait ?**

 **― Pas exactement mais je crois qu'elle compte lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Tu as une idée, toi ?**

 **― Ouais... mais surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit,** commença Harry en priant intérieurement Hermione de ne pas lui en vouloir si jamais elle l'apprenait. **C'est à cause du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid, de la semaine dernière. On travaillait avec un hippogriffe quand... quand Malfoy l'a insulté.**

 **― Malfoy a insulté un hippogriffe ?! Et il est encore vivant ?**

 **― Si seulement il n'y avait que ça,** grommela Harry. **Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit, mais il y a eu une sorte de retour en arrière – ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien moi-même – et « l'agression » de Malfoy ne s'est pas produite.**

 **― Pourquoi a-t-il refusé de jouer le match si tout va bien ?**

 **― Pas la moindre idée... mais ça m'arrange parce que si les Détraqueurs étaient intervenus pendant un match avec Serpentard, j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

 **― Je suis ravi d'avoir rendu service, même si ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre,** sourit Cedric.

Et finalement, aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, le courant sembla bien passer entre Cedric et Harry qui passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rire et à discuter comme de vieux amis, sans ressentir la moindre rivalité. Il n'y avait plus de maisons adverses (même si sympathiser avec un Poufsouffle s'avérait bien plus simple qu'avec un Serpentard), plus de joueurs de Quidditch rivaux et plus d'opposition qu'elle quelle soit non plus. C'était aussi différent de la complicité que Harry avait avec Ron et Hermione, vu que ceux-ci se sautaient à la gorge dix fois par jour. En fait, c'était simple et d'autant plus rassurant que Cedric avait deux ans de plus.

Lorsque ce dernier estima qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

 **― Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps,** déclara finalement le Poufsouffle avant de laisser sa main effleurer celle de Harry. **Tu dois être fatigué et je crois que quelqu'un d'autre veut te voir.**

Il désigna effectivement Hermione d'un signe de tête, qui attendait patiemment à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il quitta ensuite la pièce après un dernier sourire bienveillant et Hermione s'assura qu'il eut bien disparu au détour d'un couloir avant de se précipiter vers le lit du malade.

 **― Vous avez enfin pu parler,** lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille et s'efforça de rester discret sous peine d'attirer l'attention de Madame Pomfresh.

 **― Le pauvre, tu dormais chaque qu'il passait te voir, on a cru qu'il allait se décourager à force.**

 **― Hermione,** geignit Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. **Il voulait s'excuser en personne, pas de quoi en faire une montagne.**

 **― En offrant du chocolat à son rival ?**

En effet, il y avait une immense tablette de chocolat sur la table de chevet, que Harry avait distraitement commencé à croquer plus tôt dans la journée. En pensant que cela venait de Diggory, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

 **― Ron aurait été avec moi, il t'aurait probablement accusé de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.**

 **― Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?**

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent.

 **― Il fait une fixette sur Pattenrond,** grommela celle-ci en jouant nerveusement avec son bijou en forme de sablier. **Je n'ai même plus le droit de le prendre sur mes genoux sans que Ron ne pique une crise.**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry et essuya rageusement ses yeux comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle finit par se reprendre en main et reporta son attention son ami, le couvant du regard avec la même inquiétude bienveillante que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron.

 **― Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger ce soir, je ne pense pas que Madame Pomfresh soit contre que tu te nourrisses...**

Hermione sortit alors de son sac de quoi nourrir une demi-douzaine d'individus du même gabarit que Crabbe et Goyle et rendit ensuite sa taille normale aux aliments, qui recouvrirent les draps au point que Harry se retrouva incapable de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

 **― Hermione, tu as prévu de m'envoyer camper dans les Balkans ? Parce que je ne mangerai pas tout ça.**

 **― On trouvera bien un sortilège pour empêcher la nourriture de périmer,** répondit-elle du tac au tac. **Si on ne peut pas créer d'aliments, on doit pouvoir ralentir leur euh... vieillissement. Je ferai un tour à la bibliothèque avant de retourner dans la salle commune !**

 **― Hermione, il est bientôt vingt heures, la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure.**

L'intéressée finit par laisser transparaître sa déception et se retrouva démunie. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, ce qu'elle ne faisait que quand elle était nerveuse – soit les trois quarts de l'année à cause des seuls examens du mois de juin.

 **― Hermione... ?**

Harry se redressa difficilement sur ses oreillers et attendit. Mais la jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête.

 **― C'est à cause de Ron que tu ne veux pas retourner dans la salle commune ?**

 **― Il y a peu de ça, c'est vrai mais... comprends-moi ! Il se balade avec son espèce de bestiole à moitié morte qu'il exhibe comme un trophée et il me toise avec dédain depuis que j'ai Pattenrond.**

Harry se contenta de soupirer discrètement. Comme d'habitude, il se retrouvait coincé entre les perceptions opposées de ses deux meilleurs amis et s'il était indéniablement plus subtil que Ron, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Hermione trouvait d'attendrissant chez cet espèce de chat orange aux pattes arquées.

 **― Croûtard n'est plus de prime jeunesse, il faut bien l'avouer,** commença Harry prudemment, de peur de provoquer une des légendaires crises de colère de Hermione. **Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y autre chose, non ?**

Hermione finit par se tourner piteusement vers son ami, rappelant à ce dernier son expression dépitée quand elle s'était retrouvée avec une tête de chat après avoir bu une potion.

 **― En fait... ils ont temporairement remplacé la Grosse Dame le temps que Rusard s'occupe de sa restauration. Ce n'est pas qu'il travaille lentement, mais aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de surveiller l'accès à la tour de Gryffondor hormis le Chevalier du Catogan, et il est franchement insupportable. Il défie tous ceux qui passent devant son portrait et le reste du temps, il invente des mots de passe impossibles à retenir. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il en a changé au moins six fois.**

Harry déglutit et s'efforça de paraître peiné. Secrètement, il se demandait combien de temps encore il devrait rester à l'infirmerie et priait pour que Madame Pomfresh le retienne encore une semaine... ou deux.

 **― Mais il n'y a pas que ça. McGonagall a ensorcelé les dortoirs pour qu'ils détectent la présence d'intrus et malgré tout, tout le monde craint que Sirius Black ne tente de se montrer encore une fois.**


	10. 7 - Celui qui espionnait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 7

 **Celui qui espionnait**

 _La recette miracle de Fred et George_

 _Novembre 1993 – Château de Poudlard_

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh consentit enfin à laisser Harry retourner en cours, le froid était définitivement installé à Poudlard. Le sol blanchissait déjà et novembre s'annonçait particulièrement glacial. Harry avait passé le soir d'Halloween à l'infirmerie, exceptionnellement accompagné de ses camarades pour un festin organisé à la dernière minute avant de pouvoir retourner dans la tour Gryffondor. Le Chevalier du Catogan remplaçait encore la Grosse Dame, ce qui finissait par provoquer la grogne de quelques élèves à l'uniforme rouge et or en effet, car le chevalier, étonnamment petit, passait son temps à provoquer en duel n'importe qui se trouvait dans le couloir, juché sur un énorme poney gris. Aussi Harry soupçonnait-il Rusard de prendre plus de temps que nécessaire pour restaurer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, par plaisir d'agacer les Gryffondor, qu'il méprisait particulièrement.

 **― En garde, immonde bâtard !** hurla le Chevalier, un matin où Harry se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. **Relève mon défi si tu n'es pas un gueux !**

 **― La ferme ou je vous lance un sort,** avertit le jeune sorcier d'un ton las.

 **― Haha ! Des menaces ? Sur un représentant de l'ordre royal ? Attends donc de tâter de mon épée pour calmer tes ardeurs !**

Harry, qui était déjà loin dans le couloir, fit demi-tour, excédé par les hurlements hystériques de l'inutile portrait.

 **― Écoute mon vieux, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'a pas réussi à m'éliminer alors tu crois vraiment qu'une peinture peut faire mieux ?**

 **― Comment, par ma foy ?** s'écria le Chevalier, abasourdi. **Vous résistez à la magie d'un druide ?**

Étonnamment, le mot druide n'était pas ce qui venait naturellement à l'esprit de Harry pour décrire Lord Voldemort. Le souvenir qu'il gardait de leur rencontre en première année, loin dans les entrailles de Poudlard, se résumait à un résidu vaguement humain condamné à partager le corps d'un autre pour survivre. Aussi n'était-ce là pas vraiment l'image que l'on se faisait des sages celtes. Harry dut alors prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **― C'est ça, alors baisse ton épée quand je te parle.**

 **― Pardonnez mon orgueil, Monseigneur,** se prosterna le Chevalier. **Désormais, j'obéirai à chaque queste que vous ordonnerez de moi et que trépasse si je faiblis !**

Et Harry reprit tranquillement son périple vers la Grande Salle, d'une humeur bien plus légère. Se faire obéir, quel délice ! La première chose qui le frappa en entrant fut le bruit diffus qui régnait. Après une semaine de calme à se faire dorloter par Madame Pomfresh, revenir à la normalité – enfin, on parle de Harry Potter donc ça reste relatif – lui semblait insurmontable. L'écho des conversations matinales et le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, tout ça résonnait dans sa tête et lui donnait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa cicatrice. Quant à la ferveur exacerbée d'un match de Quidditch ? Pas sûr qu'il puisse la supporter avant un long moment.

Après un long effort d'auto-persuasion, Harry finit par se décider à mettre un pied dans la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor... dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Ron et Hermione lui sourirent en se décalant pour lui faire de la place, ce qui suffit à lui mettre du baume au cœur. Au fond, devenir célèbre alors que vous n'avez fait qu'assister à l'assassinat de vos parents, c'est légèrement déroutant.

Il régnait dans la vaste pièce comme un sentiment de félicité omniprésente.

 **― Il y a une raison à cette bonne humeur généralisée ?** interrogea Harry, somme toutes un peu perdu.

 **― Tu n'as pas vu l'annonce à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ?** s'exclama Ron. **Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue le week-end prochain ! On va retourner chez Honeydukes et Zonko !**

 **― Et Scribenpenne, aussi,** ajouta Hermione, radieuse.

Harry, lui, se rembrunit. Avec les provocations répétées de la tante Marge, il avait complètement oublié de redemander à l'oncle Vernon de signer son autorisation. Résultat, il ne pourrait visiter le village sorcier avec le reste des élèves cette année, si toutefois son oncle acceptait de signer pour l'année prochaine.

 **― Je ne viendrai pas,** lâcha-t-il. **Je n'ai pas mon autorisation.**

Ron écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'en dissuada d'un regard appuyé, certaine qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

 **― Prêt pour cette semaine ?** s'enquit gentiment la jeune fille, après un moment.

 **― Je dirais que oui si la divination et les potions étaient annulés,** grommela le sorcier en servant du jus de citrouille.

 **― Et si on est sûrs que Rogue ne va pas encore remplacer Lupin,** ajouta Ron, sombre.

À vrai dire, personne n'avait réellement apprécié que le professeur Rogue assure le cours à la place du professeur Lupin, d'autant plus qu'il s'était montré particulièrement intolérant envers Neville depuis que l'anecdote de L'Épouvantard s'était répandue dans toute l'école.

 **― Je pense sérieusement à demander au professeur McGonagall s'il est possible de laisser tomber la divination,** déclara Hermione en chargeant sur son sac plein à craquer sur son épaule. **C'est quand même un monde de laisser cette espèce d'ahurie faire cours !**

Bien évidemment, elle s'attira les regards outrés de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir et qui, avec l'air supérieur de celles qui savaient des choses, avaient pris l'habitude de passer l'heure du déjeuner avec le professeur Trelawney.

 **― De toute façon, connaître son avenir lui importe peu vu qu'elle passera sa vie à lire des livres,** caqueta Lavande assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende.

Malheureusement pour elle, si Hermione entendit sa provocation, elle n'y accorda pas une Noise d'attention. Depuis la première année qu'elles étaient dans le même dortoir, Hermione avait appris à devenir hermétique aux babillages stériles de Lavande. De même qu'elle ne s'occupait pas non plus de Parvati, toute aussi ingénue que son amie... ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry et de Ron qui subissaient leurs gloussements à longueur de cours de divination. Et comme tous se rendaient précisément au sommet de la tour occupée par la classe du professeur Trelawney, Harry finit par perdre patience après un énième regard appuyé de la part de Lavande, comme surprise de le voir toujours vivant.

 **― Quitte à me vouloir raide mort, apprenez au moins à être discrètes !** fulmina Harry.

Bien sûr, il n'obtint que des gloussements de poule en guise de réponse. Ron et lui échangèrent un regard entendu avant de grimper l'échelle d'argent qui menait à la fournaise où officiait le professeur Trelawney. Le décor n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, si ce n'est que les encens diffusaient un parfum plus fort encore.

 **― Bonjour mes chers enfants,** déclara le professeur d'une voix qu'elle voulait mystique. **Je suis ravie de constater que personne ne nous a quitté depuis le dernier cours, je dois avouer que c'était là une de mes inquiétudes.**

 **― Oh mais professeur, vos cours sont tellement intéressants !** gazouilla Lavande en papillonnant des yeux.

 **― Je vous en remercie, ma chérie. Comme la fois précédente, nous allons tenter de déchiffrer des présages cachés dans les feuilles de thé. Allez donc vous servir, buvez votre thé avant qu'il n'infuse de trop et ensuite, aidez-vous de vos manuels pour interpréter les messages célestes que les feuilles de thé vous envoient.**

Harry et Ron obtempérèrent après avoir échangé un regard las et lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur table, ils constatèrent qu'Hermione s'y trouvait également, une tasse fumante entre les mains, les yeux perdus dans sa contemplation du plafond.

 **― Bon sang mais préviens quand tu sais que tu vas débarquer de nulle part !** gronda Ron.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques s'avéra particulièrement étrange... et soporifique. Hagrid semblait avoir perdu sa confiance en lui depuis la séance avec Buck l'hippogriffe et avait revu ses exigences à la baisse. Désormais, et ce depuis quelques cours déjà, il était question de nourrir des Veracrasses avec de la laitue hachée. Ces derniers étaient des créatures gluantes et flasques sans aucun intérêt particulier, si ce n'est qu'ils produisaient du mucus, un ingrédient utile à toutes sortes de potions.

 **― Le professeur le moins confiant de l'histoire de Poudlard,** clama une voix que trop familière alors que le cours se terminait. **Et on laisse ce balourd enseigner ?**

Harry sentit sa baguette se mettre à vibrer entre ses doigts tandis qu'il contenait tant bien que mal sa colère.

 **― N'importe qui perdrait ses moyens avec un idiot comme toi,** rétorqua-t-il.

Malfoy plissa alors les yeux dans un rictus mauvais tandis que Crabbe et Goyle gonflaient leurs biceps, menaçants.

 **― T'as besoin de tes toutous pour te défendre, en plus ?** insista le Survivant.

 **― Harry, la ferme,** intervint Hermione en lui adressant un regard noir. **Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui jette un sort, ce serait gaspiller de la magie et maintenant, allons au cours du professeur Lupin.**

Tous trois pressèrent le pas, Hermione en tête. Ron et Harry échangeaient un regard de temps en temps, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de leur amie. Le rouquin haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Les filles, tu sais... » mais le brun pensait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce n'est que parvenus au troisième étage, près de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il essaya d'en savoir plus.

 **― Nous étions encore à proximité de la cabane de Hagrid,** expliqua Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. **Si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort à Malfoy, il se serait débrouillé pour incriminer le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.**

 **― Bah ! Sans aller du côté de Malfoy, il faut quand même admettre que ce cours est d'une inutilité inégalée,** marmonna Ron en haussant les épaules.

 **― Mais Hagrid reste notre ami !** s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Harry, lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond tandis qu'une nouvelle dispute éclatait. Les mains dans les poches de sa robe, il passa la tête par la porte de la salle de cours pour vérifier qui était présent et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Rogue était reparti dans ses cachots. Aussi, entra-t-il dans la salle et s'installa à une table au troisième rang.

 **― Bonjour Harry,** dit Lupin d'une voix aimable. **Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne sont pas avec vous ?**

 **― Ils sont en train de s'étriper dans le couloir, il faudrait les prévenir qu'on a cours.**

Harry jura qu'il avait entendu Lupin pouffer de rire comme le professeur sortait pour tenter de rétablir un semblant d'ordre. Le reste des troisième année arriva petit à petit et lorsque tout le monde fut installé, une véritable révolution contre Rogue éclata.

 **― Vous vous rendez-compte ? Les loup-garous !**

 **― Alors qu'on vient de terminer les Chaporouges et les Pitiponks !**

 **― Deux rouleaux de parchemin !**

Si le professeur Lupin sembla être débordé par la vague de contestation, il reprit bien vite le contrôle de la situation et finit par réclamer le silence sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant ni de retirer des points à quelle que maison que ce soit.

 **― Je comprends bien sûr que vous soyez en colère mais pas d'inquiétude,** tempéra-t-il. **Je pense que le professeur Rogue... n'a pas eu tort d'avancer un peu dans le programme mais... vous n'aurez pas à me rendre ce devoir. À présent, passons au thème du jour, ajouta-t-il une fois les cris de joie calmé. Le sortilège du _Carpe Retractum_ , qui vous permet au choix de vous attirer vers quelque chose ou d'attirer quelque chose vers vous. Ronald Weasley, approchez si vous le voulez bien.**

Tandis que le concerné pâlissait pour atteindre la même couleur blafarde que le squelette de dinosaure suspendu au plafond, Draco Malfoy partait dans un ricanement moqueur.

 **― Moi ? Vous croyez ? Hermione est bien meilleure que moi, en fait.**

Il finit par obtempérer, l'air plus maladif que jamais et manqua d'ailleurs de trébucher sur un pupitre en se prenant les pieds dans les pans de sa robe.

 **― Je vous propose un défi, Ron,** reprit le professeur en abandonnant les formalités et sans s'apercevoir de l'angoisse manifeste de son élève. **Passez cette porte pour commencer, nous vous guiderons tout au long de l'épreuve.**

 _« Pourquoi moi, Merlin ? »_ , couina Ron avant d'obéir et de franchir les portes, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait derrière.

 **― … et même des korrigans !** récita-t-il à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, puisque ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore pu s'essayer au défi du _Carpe Retractum_. **C'était vraiment super !**

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, amusés de la soudaine aisance de Ron alors qu'il semblait prêt, un peu plus tôt, à vendre son âme pour ne pas relever le défi du professeur Lupin.

 **― Au fait Harry, tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi Lupin voulait te parler après le cours.**

 **― Il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles après ma chute lors du match,** rapporta l'intéressé. **On a parlé de l'effet qu'avaient les Détraqueurs sur moi, alors je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un moyen de se défendre ou en tout cas.**

 **― J'imagine que ce doit être un acte de magie extrêmement complexe, non ?**

 **― Et c'est ce qui me fait un peu peur, que ce ne soit pas quelque chose à la portée d'un élève de troisième année.**

Mais étrangement, Hermione eut un sourire indulgent.

 **― Tu as raison. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel élève de troisième année, tu as déjà accompli des choses qu'un septième année peinerait à faire ! Tu as affronté un mage noir à mains nues, un Basilic et des Acromentules, tout le monde n'en serait pas capable !**

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit rayonnant, sa façon à elle de remercier Harry pour avoir permis de la ranimer l'année dernière.

Peu de temps avant la fin du trimestre, tout Poudlard se recouvrit brusquement d'une fine couche de givre étincelant. Grâce aux enchantements du professeur Flitwick, le château prit rapidement des airs féeriques. Il avait d'ailleurs entièrement décoré sa salle de classe de petites fées et de guirlandes lumineuses. Le jour de la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchait à grand pas et bientôt, on entendit plus que les discussions enthousiastes des élèves qui pouvaient s'y rendre. Résigné à devoir rester avec les première et deuxième années, Harry s'était mis en tête de profiter du silence de la salle commune pour essayer de réduire la monstrueuse pile de devoirs en retard qu'il avait.

Enfin, c'était bien sûr sans compter sur Fred et George.

 **― Hé, Harry ! Par ici !**

Il les croisa, sortant de nulle part, tandis qu'il se rendait à contrecœur à la bibliothèque, située deux étages plus haut.

 **― Vous n'allez pas à Pré-au-Lard ?** s'étonna Harry.

 **― T'inquiète pas que si,** répondit Fred avec un sourire énigmatique. **Mais on voulait te donner ton cadeau de Noël avec un peu d'avance.**

Les jumeaux entraînèrent le Survivant vers une salle de classe vide et d'un geste majestueux, Fred déposa sur la table... un morceau de parchemin râpé.

 **― Vous comptez réellement m'offrir cette antiquité ?**

 **― Une... antiquité ?** Répétèrent les jumeaux en chœur, en écarquillant les yeux.

George simula d'ailleurs un malaise pour ajouter un côté mélodramatique à la scène déjà ridicule.

 **― Cette antiquité, comme tu dis Harry, est la clé de notre succès,** commença Fred, le plus sérieusement du monde. **Raconte-lui, George.**

Celui-ci sortit de sa fausse torpeur et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

 **― Il était une fois, deux petits garçons roux d'environ onze ans, pleins de jeunesse et d'innocence...**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Fred et George étaient aussi innocents que Rogue aimait se laver les cheveux.

 **― … pour une raison inconnue, ils ont été sanctionnés par Rusard pour avoir lancé une Bombabouse dans le couloir. Conduits de force dans le bureau de l'Affreux puis laissés seuls, ils ont remarqué que l'un des tiroirs de l'armoire était ouvert. Succombant à leur curiosité, ils sont parvenus à dérober... la merveille que tu tiens entre tes mains.**

Harry examina à nouveau le morceau de parchemin d'un air sceptique, intimement convaincu que Fred et George tentaient de le faire marcher.

 **― Regarde et observe,** reprit ce dernier en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin. _**Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**_

Aussitôt, d'étranges symboles tracés à l'encre noire apparurent sur le parchemin et bientôt, un message s'inscrivit :

 _ **Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**_

 _ **sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur**_

 **― C'est... une carte de Poudlard ?** s'exclama Harry, ébahi.

― **C'est encore mieux que ça,** répliquèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. **C'est une carte de Poudlard qui indique tous les passages secrets et ce que font les élèves, les professeurs et les fantômes à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure.**

 **― Et là, c'est... attendez, c'est Newt Scamander ? Le magizoologiste ?**

 **― En personne,** confirma Fred. **Enfin, son fantôme, plutôt. On a remarqué avec George qu'il apparaissait souvent avec son épouse Tina dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.**

 **― Ah, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue... nous vous sommes tellement obligés,** soupira l'autre jumeau avec une pointe de nostalgie exagérée. **Même si on connaît la carte par cœur, ça reste un véritable sacrifice de te la céder...**

 **― C'est la recette de notre succès, donc en te léguant notre petit secret, tu deviens comme notre héritier...**

 **― Alors n'oublie pas de rendre la carte invisible dès que tu as fini en prononçant la formule : « Méfait accompli ».**

 **― C'est comme ça que je me suis aperçu qu'un soir, mon adorable jumeau utilisait la carte pour reluquer Romi Desrosiers, la...**

Mais George ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, menacé par Fred qui pointait sa baguette vers lui.


	11. 8 - Celui qui voulait y croire

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 8

 **Celui qui voulait y croire**

 _Une lueur d'espoir_

 _Décembre 1993 – Village de Pré-au-Lard_

Le village de Pré-au-Lard à l'approche de Noël avait quelque chose de féerique, de profondément enchanteur et comme à Poudlard, Harry s'y sentait chez lui. Les silhouettes des Détraqueurs qui se détachaient du blanc du ciel donnaient au Survivant le désagréable sentiment d'être un fugitif. D'une certaine manière, lui aussi s'était échappé d'une forteresse surveillée sans relâche et réputée impénétrable. La différence, c'était que si Harry n'était pas censé se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, ce n'était pas à cause d'une possible apparition meurtrière de Black mais parce qu'il n'avait pas en sa possession le précieux parchemin signé qui l'autorisait à quitter l'école durant de quelques week-ends dans l'année... et qu'il retournerait avec un grand plaisir dans sa prison dorée. Il n'en restait pas moins que Harry prenait des risques en sortant clandestinement de Poudlard avec la complicité de la Carte du Maraudeur, mais ses remords s'étaient évanouis sitôt qu'il se retrouva dans la cave de Honeydukes, la célèbre boutique de confiseries pour sorciers.

Les effluves de bonbons, de chocolats et autre confiseries parfois surprenantes – allant des sucettes au sang aux Gnomes au Poivre en passant par des souris en sucre – eurent raison de lui. Aussi acheta-t-il un plein sac de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Chocogrenouilles, de Fondants du Chaudron et Patacitrouilles... mais s'autorisa également quelques larcins. De gigantesques tablettes de chocolat entre autre mais qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête (un Gallion d'or l'unité) si bien que Harry se sentait à peine coupable d'en dissimuler quelques unes sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Après tout, Lupin en personne lui avait conseillé de toujours avoir un peu de chocolat sur lui au cas où il aurait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions après avoir croisé un Détraqueur. Puis, au moment où il allait partir, Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione et ne résista pas à l'envie de leur faire une petit blague.

 **― Tu crois que Harry aimera ces bonbons ?** demanda justement le rouquin en agitant des sachets de Fizwizbiz sous le nez de la jeune fille.

 **― On pensera à lui demander, la prochaine fois,** répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Se produisit alors un étrange événement : les sachets de bonbons que Ron tenait à la main se mirent à flotter, comme soumis à un sortilège de Lévitation, et s'envolèrent hors de la boutique. Les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux, certains qu'ils rêvaient, puis se dépêchèrent de payer leurs achats avant de poursuivre les bonbons récalcitrants.

Une fois dans l'artère principale du village, Ron et Hermione n'eurent aucune difficulté à retrouver les sachets de Fizwizbiz ceux-ci étant multicolores, ils se détachaient sans peine du blanc de la neige et du gris des maisons. Après une course effrénée, Hermione finit par attraper un des sachets... qui résista, à sa grande surprise.

 **― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bonbons, nom d'une bouse d'hippogriffe ?** s'écria-t-elle, mécontente.

 **― Regardez-moi ça si ce n'est pas mignon, la belette a tellement influencé la première de la classe qu'il l'envoie même à la chasse au bonbon,** railla une voix qu'aucun des deux n'aurait voulu entendre.

 **― Malfoy, je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de plus si tu ne veux pas que ça soit ta fête,** gronda Hermione en se retournant. **Fiche le camp, espèce de fouine !**

Mais Malfoy se contenta de plisser les yeux dans un rictus plein de méchanceté. De plus, il n'allait quand même pas laisser une Sang-de-Bourbe lui dicter sa conduite ! … même si la Sang-de-Bourbe en question lui avait été d'une aide précieuse à la fin de l'été.

Tout à coup, les bonbons que Hermione convoitait tombèrent sur le sol enneigé et dans la minute qui suivait, des boules de neige vinrent s'échouer dans la nuque de Malefoy, comme ensorcelées.

 **― Qui est là ?** s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette sur les sous-bois pourtant déserts. **Je vous préviens, je suis Draco Malfoy et je n'hésiterai pas à vous jeter un...**

Une autre boule de neige le fit taire puis se fut au tour de sa cape de devenir vivante et de se retourner sur la tête de son propriétaire. Surpris et intrigué, pour ne pas dire effrayé, Malfoy choisit de battre en retraite sous les rires moqueurs de Ron et Hermione. Quelques instants plus tard, cette même « chose » invisible décida de s'en prendre aux pompons du bonnet du Ron, dont le teint déjà pâle vira au violacé maladif.

Hermione, elle, se contenta d'afficher le petit sourire en coin typique de celui qui avait deviné.

 **― Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez joué comme ça ?**

Aussitôt, la tête du concerné apparut de nulle part, le reste de son corps étant enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité.

 **― C'était franchement pas drôle, vieux,** couina Ron, dont le visage reprenait déjà quelques couleurs.

 **― Ne me remerciez surtout pas,** ironisa Harry avant de rire discrètement, content de lui.

 **― Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils avaient ce truc depuis tout ce temps !** s'exclama Ron après que Harry leur ait tout raconté au sujet de la carte. **Ils auraient pu me la donner, je suis leur frère après tout.**

 **― Mais Harry ne va certainement pas la garder et la donner au professeur McGonagall,** affirma Hermione. **Après tout, on ne sait pas qui en le créateur et quels sont ses pouvoirs.**

 **― C'est hors de question,** contra le nouveau propriétaire de la carte. **Si je la rends, il faudra que j'explique comment je me la suis procurée et je veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Fred et George.**

 **― Ils s'en attirent suffisamment comme ça sans avoir besoin d'aide,** commenta Ron.

Hermione, elle, se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue. Même si elle en avait l'habitude, elle était toujours vexée que l'on ne suive pas ses conseils, pourtant pleins de bon sens. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de boire une longue gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre en pensant à Pattenrond, resté au chaud dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor.

Tout à coup, elle écarquilla les yeux et d'un geste brusque recouvrit Harry de sa cape d'invisibilité.

 **― Hermione, mais tu dérailles ou quoi ?** protesta le sorcier molesté.

 **― Des professeurs de Poudlard arrivent, tu ne dois pas être vu ici !**

En effet, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick venaient d'entrer dans le pub, suivis de Hagrid et du Premier Ministre, Cornélius Fudge. Hermione couina quand lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table voisine et qu'elle s'aperçut que la chope de Harry était toujours visible alors qu'il n'était pas supposé être présent. Ron, lui, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'avoir l'air de rien et quant à Harry, ce dernier bouillonnait de frustration sous sa cape, ne pouvant pas siroter tranquillement sa Bièraubeurre. Il eut cependant un immense élan de reconnaissance envers Hermione, alors qu'elle déplaçait discrètement un sapin gigantesque du bout de sa baguette. Ainsi, ils pourraient écouter sans être vus et Harry tendit une oreille sitôt que le nom de Sirius Black fut prononcé.

 **― Avons-nous des nouvelles, Minerva ?** fit la voix mielleuse et incertaine de Fudge.

 **― J'ai bien peur que Black ait encore réussi à nous échapper, Cornélius,** soupira le professeur de métamorphose. **Il contourne nos dispositifs avec une facilité alarmante. Il se trouve peut-être dans le château en ce moment-même... avec Potter puisque ce dernier n'a pas eu l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.**

 **― Faut pas vous z'inquiéter, professeur,** fit alors Hagrid d'un ton bourru. **Si ce fumier touche à un ch'veu de Harry, j'l'attendrais pour lui arracher les yeux.**

 **― Le problème, Hagrid, c'est que Monsieur Potter n'est pas le seul concerné par cette histoire,** couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent d'un seul geste vers Harry, invisible sous sa cape, et le sondèrent d'un air interrogatif. Mais les lèvres de ce dernier restèrent scellées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accueillir cette nouvelle avec soulagement ou désespoir peut-être n'était-il pas la cible privilégiée de Black ou peut-être Black attendait-il que Harry et l'autre personne soit ensemble pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

 **― Mais... qui est cette personne ?** demanda Fudge, d'une voix encore moins assurée.

 **― Romi Desrosiers, Monsieur le Ministre,** soupira le professeur McGonagall. **D'après ce que nous pensons savoir, il se pourrait qu'elle soit la fille illégitime de Black... c'était quelque chose que je redoutais mais j'ai bien que peur de Miss Desrosiers ne soit pas la seule raison de la venue de Black à Poudlard.**

Il y eut un silence crispé et Ron se dévissa littéralement le cou pour tenter de voir à travers les épaisses branches du sapin, mais la silhouette de Hagrid obstruait son champ de vision.

 **― De toute façon, on ne nous aurait pas vus avec Hagrid,** grommela-t-il en buvant bruyamment sa Bièraubeurre.

 **― Ron, la ferme !** lui intima Hermione à voix basse.

 **― Mais que Miss Desrosiers soit visée ou non, il n'en reste pas moins que Sirius Black est et demeure encore à cette heure... le parrain de Harry Potter,** acheva Minerva McGonagall.

On entendit alors une chope tomber au sol suivi du bruit d'une porte que l'on claquait.

 _Décembre 1993 – Château de Poudlard_

Le lendemain marquait le premier jour des vacances de Noël et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry ne sentait pas d'humeur à célébrer les fêtes. Le soleil était déjà levé quand il descendit dans la salle commune déserte seuls Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient et il bénissait les autres d'avoir eu l'idée de déserter l'école. Il se demandait néanmoins si Cedric était parti lui aussi avant de se dire que même s'il était resté, cela ne changerait absolument rien.

 **― Tu as une mine épouvantable, Harry,** s'enquit Hermione dont les genoux avaient été réquisitionnés par Pattenrond. **Tu dois certainement être bouleversé mais ne va t'attirer des ennuis, d'accord ?**

 **― Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont eux qui me trouvent,** marmonna Harry.

 **― Mais Black ne mérite pas que tu meures pour lui,** intervint Ron.

Harry regarda ses amis à tour de rôle. Qu'étaient-ils en train de s'imaginer ? Qu'il comptait se tailler la part du lion en essayant d'anéantir Black à lui tout seul ?

 **― Et moi je ne mérite pas d'entendre mourir ma mère chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approche de moi. Je ne mérite pas d'entendre ma mère supplier Voldemort.**

 **― Bien sûr que tu ne le mérites pas,** couina Hermione, ébranlée par les mots du brun. **Black va retourner à Azkaban et finira sa vie là-bas.**

 **― Azkaban ne l'a pas affecté comme Hagrid l'a été,** grommela Harry, sombre. **Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un endroit où tourner en rond à longueur de journée.**

 **― Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?**

Harry éluda la question. Comme souvent lorsque la situation était incertaine, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme en première année, alors qu'il voulait empêcher le vol de la Pierre philosophale sans même connaître l'identité de véritable voleur.

 **― Malfoy est au courant,** lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. **Il m'en a parlé lors du premier cours de potions. Et cette fille, Desrosiers, a dû lui dire des choses sur Black si... si elle est vraiment sa fille.**

L'idée de savoir que son parrain (dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à encore hier et même s'il était le criminel le plus recherché du monde sorcier) puisse avoir un enfant lui serrait le cœur, étrangement. Cela signifiait donc que jamais il ne pourrait avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un rien que pour lui ? De toute façon, il avait déjà l'habitude de ce traitement : tout pour Dudley, rien pour Harry.

 **― Le père de Malfoy a dû lui raconter des choses si Black était un partisan de Voldemort...**

Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils.

 **― Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta théorie. Romi Desrosiers est à Serpentard donc si elle était réellement la fille de Black, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à convaincre Malfoy de t'attirer dans une mauvaise passe pour te livrer.**

Ron tenta de réfuter l'idée mais le regard noir que lui envoya la jeune fille le dissuada. Savait-elle des choses qu'ils ignoraient ? Difficile à dire.

Le trio décida ensuite de rendre visite à Hagrid en ce premier jour des vacances et aussi pour se changer un peu les idées. Mais là encore, une nouvelle peu réjouissante les attendait : Hagrid risquait de perdre son poste d'enseignant et l'animal, une condamnation à mort, après que Malfoy ait failli finir écorché vif dès le premier cours même s'il en était le seul et unique responsable d'une telle conséquence.

 **― Cette fois, j'ai ma claque de ce petit aristo pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle,** fulmina Hermione. **Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien, il n'a qu'à bien se tenir !**

Elle quitta la cabane de Hagrid en furie et ni Harry ni Ron ne l'aperçurent jusqu'au matin de Noël.

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé en « délicatesse » par une tornade rousse nommée Ronald Weasley.

 **― Harry, cadeaux !**

Puis le concerné reçut un oreiller qui acheva de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il attrapa ensuite ses lunettes et constata qu'une pile de paquets l'attendait au pied de son lit. Assis sur le lit voisin, Ron déballait les siens avec autant de vigueur qu'un repas où du poulet était servi. Harry commença par les présents de Mrs Weasley : un pull rouge avec le lion de Gryffondor, des chocolats et des pâtes qu'elle avait préparés elle-même. Il trouva ensuite des Dragées Surprise, ainsi qu'un long paquet étroit qui lui rappela le jour où il avait reçu son Nimbus 2000. Lorsqu'il le déballa, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir un superbe balai flambant neuf.

 **― Qui t'a envoyé cette merveille ?** demanda Ron, des étoiles plein les yeux. **Dumbledore, peut-être ? Il t'a offert ta cape d'invisibilité.**

 **― Non, elle appartenait à mon père,** rectifia Harry. **Mais un Éclair de Feu ? Si ce n'est pas Dumbledore, qui ça peut bien être ?**

 **― Qui peut avoir fait quoi ?**

Hermione venait d'entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, les traits tirés de fatigue et Pattenrond dans ses bras. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle aperçut le balai.

 **― Harry ! Qui te l'a offert ?**

 **― Hé, ça aurait pu être le mien,** protesta Ron.

 **― Un peu de sérieux, Ronald, tu ne joues même pas dans l'équipe. J'imagine que ça doit être un excellent balai, non ?**

Ron regarda la jeune fille d'un air ahuri.

 **― Mais... évidemment que c'est un excellent balai ! C'est le meilleur balai de course disponible sur le marché et tu sais ce qu'ils disent, dans la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Que si tu as besoin d'en connaître le prix, c'est que tu ne peux pas te le payer.**

 **― Alors il vaudrait mieux demander à quelqu'un d'examiner ce balai,** décréta Hermione. **Quelqu'un aurait pu l'ensorceler... je vais en parler au professeur McGonagall !**

La voix du professeur McGonagall résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Harry lorsque celui-ci se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Lupin pour son premier cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs. Un flot de bile lui remonta le long de la gorge quand il pensa qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, il avait appris qu'il était non seulement le filleul d'un tueur en série mais aussi qu'il avait été brièvement le propriétaire du meilleur balai du monde.

Maintenant que le moment était venu, il se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée, finalement, d'insister pour avoir ces cours supplémentaires, car il n'était pas certaine de supporter la présence d'une de ces effroyables créatures. Mais d'un autre côté, si une nouvelle attaque survenait lors du prochain match de Quidditch, il voulait être sûr de ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

Observant la carte du Maraudeur une dernière fois, il constata que le professeur Lupin l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il prit une inspiration, rendit la carte illisible et frappa. Aussitôt, Lupin l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué et bienveillant. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa robe usée et rapiécée lui donnaient un air maladif.

 **― Bonjour Harry, ravi de vous voir. Entrez, nous allons commencer.**

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un vieux coffre en bois sculpté et au moment où le professeur Lupin s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur le professeur Rogue, sombre et effrayant comme un soir d'Halloween.

 **― Lupin... et Potter,** articula-t-il du bout des lèvres comme s'il craignait de s'empoisonner.

 **― Bonsoir Severus. Vous m'avez préparé ma potion, merci beaucoup. Je m'apprêtais à enseigner à Harry comment se défendre contre un Détraqueur.**

 **― Passionnant. Espérons que votre... louveteau soit plus réceptif à vos consignes qu'aux miennes... j'ai préparé tout un chaudron de potion, si jamais vous en avez encore besoin.**

Il quitta ensuite la salle en faisant voleter sa cape dans un mouvement qui lui était typique et Harry s'aperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement assourdissant. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le professeur Lupin s'apprêtait à boire le gobelet donné par le maître des potions.

 **― Ne buvez pas !** s'exclama alors Harry, alarmé. **C'est peut-être empoisonné !**

À sa grande surprise, Lupin se contenta de rire comme si Harry venait de lui raconter une excellente plaisanterie.

 **― Je ne pense pas que m'empoisonner soit dans les intérêts du professeur Rogue. Par ailleurs, il est le seul à être capable de préparer cette potion... dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Voyez ça comme un remontant, si vous préférez.**

Il but ensuite une gorgée et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût.

 **― Vraiment dommage que le sucre anéantisse les effets de cette connerie,** marmonna-t-il et Harry jura avoir vu un éclat verdâtre traverser les yeux de son professeur. **Bien, ne perdons pas de temps !**

D'un coup de baguette, Lupin réduisit le coffre en bois et quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe. Comme lors de la séance avec L'Épouvantard, il fit s'écarter les pupitres pour gagner de la place, puis il agrandit le coffre.

 **― Étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de faire entrer un véritable Détraqueur dans le château, nous allons nous contenter d'un Épouvantard. Il ne sera pas plus compatissant qu'un Détraqueur mais en cas de problème, je pourrai prendre le relais.**

Harry acquiesça mais au fond de lui, il commençait à regretter son choix. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se fourre dans des situations impossibles ?

 **― Pour commencer, un exercice simple. Il vous faut un souvenir heureux** (Harry renifla de dédain le gonflement inopiné de la tante Marge comptait-il ?) **pour vous concentrer dessus. Vous devez le laisser vous imprégner et dès que vous vous sentez prêt, levez votre baguette et dîtes : « Expecto Patronum ». N'oubliez pas de bien vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux.**

Harry ferma alors les yeux et fouilla à travers sa mémoire à la recherche d'un rare moment de bonheur. Peut-être le jour où il a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard...

 _ **― Expecto Patronum !**_

Rien ne se produisit. Le jeune sorcier réitéra l'expérience en se concentrant un peu plus et seulement au bout de trois tentatives, sa baguette produisit un mince filet argenté. Il leva alors les yeux vers le professeur Lupin, piteux.

 **― Quel souvenir avez-vous choisi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

 **― Le jour où j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard,** répondit Harry en souriant en se rappelant la tête (impayable) de l'Oncle Vernon et la jalousie de Dudley. **C'était la première fois que j'en entendais parler.**

 **― Je vois. Alors disons que pour un début, vous obtenez des résultats suffisants car invoquer un Patronus n'est pas un acte de magie anodin, Harry. Vous vous apercevrez d'ailleurs bien vite qu'avec vos progrès, il vous faudra vous procurer un souvenir bien plus fort. Vous voulez essayer avec L'Épouvantard ?**

Harry ne se rappela pas à quel moment il accepta mais bientôt tout cela n'eut plus d'importance car un Détraqueur plus vrai que nature lui fit face, aussi terrifiant que celui qu'il avait vu dans le train. Il tenta de prononcer l'incantation avant de se sentir aspiré par un trou noir sans lumière ni espoir contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter. Et puis, une femme hurla.

 _ **― Harry... !**_

Le jeune garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, allongé au sol et tétanisé. Il regarda ensuite partout autour de lui, comme pris de panique.

 **― Maman... maman ?**

 **― Harry, non, revenez avec moi. Vous êtes à Poudlard, dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et je suis le professeur Lupin.**

Le jeune sorcier sembla sortir lentement de sa torpeur et à la surprise de Lupin, ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes.

 **― Je... j'ai entendu ma mère, comme dans le train,** balbutia Harry, perdu.

 **― Tenez, ce chocolat va vous remettre sur pied.**

Lupin l'aida ensuite à se redresser et prit place sur le sol près de lui.

 **― Vous savez, créer un Patronus n'est pas à la portée de tous les sorciers alors même si vos débuts sont timides ou parfois douloureux, n'abandonnez pas en chemin.**

 **― Moi, je veux comprendre pourquoi les Détraqueurs m'affectent à ce point.**

 **― J'ignore si c'est un compliment, mais vous n'êtes pas un sorcier ordinaire, Harry. Votre enfance regorge d'horreurs qui donneraient envie de mourir à n'importe qui plutôt que de les affronter et c'est pour ça que les Détraqueurs vous affectent. Cela ne fait pas de vous un faible, loin de là. Votre seule existence est la preuve d'une grande force.**

 **― Alors je veux réessayer,** annonça Harry.

 **― Non, nous avons déjà beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui et ce premier cours a été éprouvant pour vous. Revenez jeudi soir et tâchez de vous ménager d'ici là. Oh et prenez ceci, Madame Pomfresh serait furieuse si elle apprenait que je ne vous l'ai pas donné.**

Il lui tendit alors une énorme tablette du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes et Harry ne résista pas à en casser un morceau pour croquer dedans. Une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être s'empara aussitôt de lui et c'est comme dans un état second qu'il retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor.

 **― Et il a bu la potion ?** répéta Ron, ahuri, après que Harry lui ait tout raconté.

 **― Le professeur Lupin doit avoir une immense confiance en Rogue,** fit remarquer Hermione, le nez plongé dans son grimoire de runes. **Après tout, il faisait partie de ceux qui protégeaient la Pierre philosophale en première année...**

Harry se contenta de grommeler quelque chose. Il savait parfaitement que Hermione disait vrai mais parce qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à fouiner en quête du détail qui changerait tout. Or il était persuadé que le maître des potions jouait un double jeu : en effet, on ne pouvait être expert en magie noire et briguer un poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _« Il y a forcément une boule de dragon dans le porridge, je ne vois comment autrement... »_ , songea le jeune sorcier.

Tout à coup, Hermione redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

 **― Harry ! Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. Sinon j'espère que McGonagall nous en dira plus demain en métamorphose !**

 **― Quand je te disais qu'elle était cinglée,** commenta Ron en haussant les épaules, bien qu'il ne décolérait pas après son initiative de faire examiner l'Éclair de Feu de Harry sans lui demander son avis.


	12. 9 - Celui qui résistait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 9

 **Celui qui résistait**

 _Le calme avant la tempête_

 _Janvier 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

Bien qu'il ne fut qu'indirectement concerné par le problème, Ron refusait obstinément d'adresser la parole à Hermione. La jeune fille essayait pourtant de tenir Pattenrond à distance raisonnable du dortoir des garçons, en espérant en vain que cela allégerait la colère du rouquin. Harry, lui, semblait plus disposé lui pardonner. Certes, il avait été furieux au début, mais il comprenait que Hermione pensait bien faire, sincèrement. Cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas Ron de lui lancer des piques mesquines dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans un même endroit trop longtemps. En fait, il considérait son geste comme une trahison, ni plus ni moins.

Harry savait combien cela affectait Hermione et il ne se rappelait que trop bien la fois, en première année, où elle s'était retrouvée face-à-face avec un Troll des montagnes particulièrement revêche alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée aux toilettes pour pleurer – à cause de Ron, déjà. Mais là où les choses se compliquaient, c'est que l'excès de bienveillance de Hermione privait Harry d'un balai, or le prochain match de Quidditch joué par Gryffondor se rapprochait de façon alarmante. Et Harry ne pouvait décemment pas défier Serdaigle avec une vieille Étoile filante mais tant que le professeur McGonagall refusait de lui rendre son Éclair de Feu, choisir un des balais de l'école demeurait la meilleure solution existante.

 **― Potter, pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez donc de me harceler !** s'agaça le professeur de métamorphose, alors qu'il venait justement de lui demander des nouvelles de son balai, une fois de plus. **Les professeurs Flitwick, Lupin et moi-même avons vérifié qu'aucun maléfice courant ne vienne saboter vos performances mais rien ne dit que des prouesses de magie noire ne soient pas impliquées. Votre balai a donc été envoyé au Département des sports magiques pour des examens plus poussés.**

 **― Mais... et le Quidditch, professeur ? Gryffondor a perdu son premier match à cause de moi alors si on perd encore par ma faute, Dubois ne s'en remettra jamais.**

Le professeur McGonagall soupira et Harry sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il savait grâce à Fred et George que Gryffondor n'avait plus remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons de Quidditch depuis que le légendaire Charlie Weasley y avait lui-même joué comme attrapeur, soit à la fin des années quatre-vingt.

 **― Je sais combien remporter la Coupe ferait du bien à Gryffondor mais comprenez aussi qu'il en va de votre sécurité si nous bâclons nos examens. Partez d'ici, maintenant.**

Harry finit par obéir et quitta la salle de métamorphose, la tête basse et les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa robe, sans regarder où il mettait les pieds. Aussi percuta-t-il quelqu'un.

 **― Excuses,** lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne.

 **― Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ?**

Harry se figea en reconnaissant la voix grave et douce de son interlocuteur. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard gris de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

 **― Oh, salut Diggory.**

Ils se mirent à marcher un peu dans la cour pavée après une invitation implicite du préfet.

 **― J'imagine que ça a dû être dur pour toi de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres,** commença Cedric, incertain.

 **― Comment tu sais que je n'y étais pas ?** s'étonna Harry en oubliant un instant qu'il s'y était effectivement rendu.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, silence durant lequel Cedric semblait chercher ses mots.

 **― A vrai dire... j'espérais t'y croiser. On aurait pu... boire une Bièraubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta ? Mais tes amis, Hermione et Ronald, m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas pu sortir.**

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre tandis qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer. Il avait la nette impression de ne pas laisser Cedric indifférent et il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Lui au moins ne bafouillait pas dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, contrairement à Ginny – bien qu'il appréciât la jeune fille, là n'était pas la question. Mais de là à se montrer publiquement avec un autre garçon ?

 **― Enfin, je comprendrais que ça ne t'intéresse pas,** reprit Cedric. C **e serait sans doute mal vu que le Survivant sorte avec un garçon.**

 **― Moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème,** s'entendit répondre Harry. **En fait, on pourrait même aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, la prochaine fois.**

 **― Comment comptes-tu sortir du château sans être vu ?**

Harry eut un petit sourire énigmatique, sans même s'apercevoir que le professeur McGonagall avait entendu tout leur échange. La vieille dame souriait, attendrie. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, après tout.

 **― J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, comme disent les Moldus.**

Discuter un peu avec Cedric avait permis à Harry d'oublier temporairement le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas de balai pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Aussi, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se rendit à son deuxième cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs. S'il était de bonne humeur, peut-être serait-il capable de produire un Patronus plus puissant... ?

Sa théorie ne se vérifia qu'à moitié car il ne parvint qu'à produire une vague forme argentée encore trop vaporeuse pour le protéger réellement de L'Épouvantard-Détraqueur. Les prières déchirantes de sa mère étaient moins nettes que lors de la première séance mais... quelque part au fond de lui, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir faire disparaître cette hallucination : il entendait sa mère pour la première fois alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à mourir pour le laisser vivre, et le message avant les cris était toujours le même :

 _ **― Je t'aime, Harry, tu entends ? Maman t'aime. Et papa t'aime aussi.**_

 **― Vous vous fixez des objectifs trop ardus, Harry,** déclara Lupin après une séance où les progrès se firent timides. **Produire un Patronus, quelle que soit sa forme ou sa qualité, à l'âge de treize ans relève du miracle. Le Ministère de la Magie exige, et même s'il régresse un peu tous les ans, d'un troisième année moyen d'être capable de connaître les sortilèges du Glacius et d'Euphorie. En ce qui concerne le Charme du Patronus, n'oubliez pas que l'état d'esprit est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour invoquer correctement cette forme de magie, et c'est pour cela qu'une bonne partie de la population sorcière n'a pas cette capacité. Le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui a été lourde de conséquences qui sont encore visibles aujourd'hui nombre de sorcier ont été privés de leur bonne humeur et de leur joie de vivre pendant trop longtemps. Vous êtes celui qui a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry, mais gardez en tête que d'autres ont vécu en même temps que lui... certains, comme vos parents, ont lutté contre lui. La terreur qu'inspire son nom est grande encore, malgré sa disparition.**

 **― Justement, c'est pour ça que je veux continuer,** répondit Harry, à bout de forces mais déterminé. **Mes parents m'ont permis de vivre, je ne peux pas me laisser atteindre après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.**

Contre toute attente, Lupin eut un sourire emprunt d'émotion et fixa un point dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

 **― Votre entêtement me rappelle tellement James... c'est à cela que je vous ai reconnu dans le Poudlard Express.**

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 **― Vous voulez dire que... vous avez connu mon père ?!**

 **― Oh oui... et votre également. Je les ai très bien connus... je suppose que nous pourrions boire quelque chose en leur mémoire.**

Lupin sortit ensuite de son vieux cartable deux bouteilles qui parurent familières aux yeux de Harry. Celui-ci se sentit immédiatement coupable en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé connaître ces boissons puisqu'il ne pouvait officiellement pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

 **― Si les conditions nécessaires avaient été réunies, je vous aurais volontiers signé une autorisation mais j'ai quand même tenu à vous rapporter ceci du village. C'est de la Bièraubeurre.**

 **― Mais puisque vous avez connu mes parents, vous ne pouvez pas invoquer un lien... même si c'est uniquement spirituel ?** demanda Harry du ton du désespoir. **Les Moldus chez qui je séjourne n'ont même pas voulu y jeter un coup d'œil.**

 **― Ah bon ?** fit distraitement Lupin.

Et Harry de commencer à raconter sa vie chez les Dursley, en insistant bien sur leur aversion pour tout ce qui n'était pas normal selon eux – c'est-à-dire les trois quarts de ce qui existait déjà, sans compter les excentricités du monde sorcier. Avec la haine qu'il leur vouait, Harry se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas un certain dégoût pour les Moldus et cette remise en question l'effraya profondément. Hermione était d'origine moldue, il ne pouvait quand même pas se mettre à la détester pour cette raison... ?

― **… et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai appris récemment que j'avais un parrain, que ce dernier était un tueur fou et qu'on lui prêtait un enfant illégitime à Poudlard en ce moment. Que Merlin me garde mais parfois, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de naître.**

 **― Vous savez, Harry, nombre de personnes souhaiteraient avoir une vie différente de celle qu'ils ont mais combien d'entre eux ont le courage de l'admettre et la volonté de changer ? Tout ce je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun lien illégitime entre Black et Romi Desrosiers, si c'est bien elle que vous mentionniez.**

 **― Justement, moi, j'ai la volonté de faire avancer les choses,** rebondit Harry. **On ne me défendra pas toujours.**

 **― Très bien,** lâcha finalement Lupin. **Alors nous passerons à la vitesse supérieure dès le prochain cours.**

Puis il décapsula sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre, vite imité par Harry et tous deux se mirent à boire et à discuter comme deux vieux amis. Du moins, c'était l'impression que Lupin avait et au fond de lui, il savait que James serait content de lui.

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, encore sous le choc de ce que Lupin lui avait appris au sujet des Détraqueurs la cagoule qu'ils portaient ne servait qu'à cacher un trou béant destiné à aspirer la moindre goutte de vie de leurs victimes. Il en prenait d'autant plus la mesure qu'il savait qu'il y avait échappé de peu chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Lui qui pensait que les Détraqueurs savaient différencier les coupables des innocents, il s'était retrouvé désarmé en apprenant que non. Il sursautait au moindre bruit un peu étrange – ce qui était en fait relativement normal dans un château de cette taille – et finit par heurter quelqu'un de plein de fouet au niveau d'un escalier.

 **― Par Merlin, Potter !** protesta le professeur McGonagall en remettant ses lunettes carrées en place. **La principale qualité d'un attrapeur est sa capacité à esquiver ses adversaires alors je vous en prie, regardez où vous allez.**

Confus, Harry se répandit en excuses avant de s'apercevoir que le professeur de métamorphose était accompagné d'un Cedric Diggory particulièrement souriant – non, cela ne lui mettait pas de baume au cœur, qu'allez-vous imaginer, enfin ?

 **― Maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, j'ai d'assez bonnes nouvelles concernant votre balai. Mr Diggory n'a cessé de me dire qu'il connaissait quelqu'un au Ministère qui pouvait s'occuper des vérifications, vite et bien s'entend. Et c'est effectivement vrai car votre Éclair de Feu nous a été rendu ce matin-même. J'en conclus donc que vous avez un ami fort généreux, Potter.**

L'intéressé peina à y croire jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall tende vers lui un paquet long et fin. Son balai. L'usage et les règles de Poudlard l'autoriseraient-il à serrer son professeur dans ses bras en guise de remerciement ?

 **― Si vous pouviez essayer votre balai avant le prochain match... il se pourrait que Gryffondor ait encore ses chances en cas de victoire de votre part.**

Puis elle s'éloigna tandis que Cedric et Harry se retrouvaient seuls dans le corridor, soudainement trop gênés pour oser se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

 **― Comment tu as su pour mon balai ?** commença le plus jeune sans oser mentionner le terme Éclair de Feu.

 **― J'ai entendu une discussion entre Flitwick et Chourave, en fait,** avoua Cedric. **J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas crié sur les toits mais tous les professeurs sont au courant... alors j'ai pensé à une très bonne amie qui travaille au Département des Jeux et des Sports Magiques et qui a les compétences pour vérifier ton balai plus vite et au moins aussi bien qu'ici... sans vouloir offenser nos chers professeurs.**

Tous deux eurent un sourire entendu : bien fou serait celui qui insinuait que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient incompétents, Rogue y compris. Quant à Lockhart, Harry hésita entre l'inconscience généralisée ou le génie incompris car après tout, il avait appris deux des sortilèges don il se servit le plus cette année-là le sortilège du Rictusempra et le Charme de l'Élastique.

 **― J'ai toujours le sentiment de t'être redevable,** ajouta le jeune préfet.

 **― Tu ne me dois rien, tu as simplement été meilleur que moi.**

 **― D'accord, d'accord. Mais en contrepartie, tâche de gagner contre Serdaigle au prochain match.**

 **― Tu encourages un rival ?** fit semblant de s'étonner Harry.

 **― J'essaye surtout de décrocher un rendez-vous.**

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion de Cedric et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

 **― Tu vas jouer contre Cho Chang. Il se trouve qu'on se connaît de longue date et elle imagine que je vais l'inviter à sortir si son équipe gagne, or disons que ce n'est pas avec elle que j'apprécierais de passer du temps.**

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent violemment tandis que tout se mettait tout à coup à avoir du sens. _« Je me laisse draguer par un (beau) mec et j'aime bien, en fait »_ , songea-t-il.

 **― Et en ce qui concerne cette amie du Ministère... ?**

Cedric se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

 **― Elle s'appelle Aurore. Aurore Asalia, et elle est sous-secrétaire de la ligue britannique et irlandaise de Quidditch.**

 **― Eh bien, je suppose que tu m'en parleras plus en détail lorsque nous serons à Pré-au-Lard après le match.**

Ils se mirent ensuite à marcher en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor en discutant sans se douter un seul instant que le professeur McGonagall n'avait manqué aucune miette de leur échange. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle souriait et dans son sourire, une émotion toute particulière. Mais lorsque Harry parvint devant l'ancien emplacement du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il trouva Neville plongé dans une conversation houleuse avec le Chevalier du Catogan dont les cris hystériques résonnaient de façon lugubre.

 **― J'ai perdu les mots de passe,** se lamenta Neville alors que Harry parvenait à sa hauteur. **Ils changent tout le temps alors je les ai notés et j'ai perdu le parchemin sur lequel j'ai écrit !**

Malheureusement, la joie suscitée par la rente de l'Éclair de Feu fut de courte durée. Non seulement Ron refusa d'adresser la parole à Hermione, dont la pile de livres et de parchemins occupaient les deux tables en bois mais la jeune fille reprochait son laxisme au rouquin.

 **― Mais puisque je te dis qu'on ne sait pas qui est l'expéditeur ! Et si ça venait de Sirius Black ?**

 **― Tu es bien sûre d'être la sorcière la plus brillante de cette école ?** railla Ron. **Parce que même un première année ne ferait pas ce genre d'hypothèse !**

 **― Vraiment ? Alors on vous écoute, monsieur l'expert des balais !**

 **― Ça ne peut pas être Sirius Black tout simplement parce qu'étant le criminel le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne, je ne vois pas comment il peut entrer paisiblement dans une boutique et payer un exemplaire du balai le plus cher sur le marché !**

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Ron d'un air mauvais qui signifiait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle le savait et qu'elle ne comptait pas en démordre.

 **― Tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler du Polynectar ?**

 **― Ah oui, très efficace comme potion quand elle ne te transforme pas en chat de gouttière ? Je vais ranger ton balai dans le dortoir, Harry, il faut que j'aille donner son médicament à Croûtard.**

Le roux dégingandé disparut alors dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons de troisième année. Harry s'aperçut alors que les yeux de Hermione brillaient et qu'elle faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

 **― Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?**

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de libérer une chaise, elle aussi prise en otage par une montagne de parchemins, disposée en équilibre précaire. Harry remarqua alors qu'elle étudiait pas moins de trois matières différentes l'étude des Moldus, les runes anciennes et l'arithmancie, tandis que par-dessus son chemisier se balançait son étrange collier en forme de sablier.

Il fronça les sourcils, Hermione n'aurait tout de même pas recours à des retours dans le temps pour surcharger son emploi du temps sans manquer ses autres cours ?

 **― Tu es sûre que tu ne te surmènes pas ?** s'enquit-il en choisissant une fois de plus de jouer les ingénus.

Hermione sursauta comme si elle avait déjà oublié la présence de Harry, pourtant assis près d'elle. D'un geste instinctif, elle se mit à triturer son collier et Harry remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de faire tourner le sablier. Il remarqua également combien son visage semblait cadavérique avec les cernes violacés sous les yeux et les traits tirés.

 **― Si, mais j'ai peur que certaines choses ne disparaissent et qu'il ne soit trop tard,** avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de confier un secret à Harry quand un hurlement résonna depuis le dortoir des garçons, plongeant le reste de la salle commune dans un silence pesant. Ron apparut une poignée de secondes plus tard, les cheveux en pagaille et armé d'un drap maculé de tâches sombres.

 **― Croûtard a disparu,** s'époumona-t-il. **Et tu sais ce qu'il y avait par terre ?**

Hermione se figea d'horreur comme elle comprenait la direction prise par les accusations de Ron.

 **― Des poils de chat, DES POILS DE CHAT _ORANGE_.**

S'il y avait eu l'ombre d'un timide début de réconciliation entre Ron et Hermione, celle-ci s'était finalement volatilisée en fumée. Plus que jamais, Ron reprochait à la jeune fille de ne pas dresser Pattenrond correctement mais celle-ci se contentait de rétorquer que l'ordre naturel des choses voulait que les chats chassent les souris. Comme souvent, Harry était pris en tenaille entre ses amis, chacun tentant de le convaincre qu'il avait bien agi mais cette fois-ci, il était bien trop préoccupé par le match de Quidditch pour songer à prendre parti.

Ses séances d'entraînement avec son Éclair de Feu étaient devenues la nouvelle attraction de l'école et Fred et George faisaient secrètement payer l'accès au stade. Olivier Dubois était devenu fou quand il avait appris ce qui se déroulait chez les Gryffondor au nez et à la barbe de Madame Bibine.

 **― On attire du monde, Olivier,** lui avait expliqué Fred d'un ton sérieux qui le rendait méconnaissable. **Du monde qui est prêt à payer pour voir Harry faire des pirouettes sur son balai. Ça fait de la publicité pour notre équipe et en plus, on collecte des fonds pour s'acheter de nouveaux balais.**

Vaincu, Dubois avait fini par lâcher à mi-voix :

 **― Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé il y a deux ans, quand Harry est entré dans l'équipe ?**

Le jour du match, les jumeaux disaient avoir amassé suffisamment d'argent pour offrir au reste de l'équipe des Nimbus 2001 et seul Merlin savait combien ils pourraient obtenir en cas de victoire de Gryffondor. Aussi Olivier s'était-il mis à harceler Harry en priorité, lui répétant à intervalles très courts combien remporter le match était important. Il n'hésita même pas à rappeler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il quittait l'école au mois de juin, sous-entendant ainsi que ce serait sa dernière chance de voir la coupe de Quidditch décorer l'étagère des récompenses de Gryffondor.,

Harassé, Harry finit par se demander à quoi ressemblerait la prochaine saison de Quidditch, honteusement pressé que Dubois ne débarrasse le plancher. _« Merde, Potter ! Tu es attrapeur, pas humoriste ! »_ , se morigéna-t-il intérieurement en se mordant néanmoins la joue pour ne pas exploser bêtement de rire.

Par chance, le capitaine d'équipe termina son speech au moment où le professeur McGonagall entrait en trombe dans les vestiaires, affolée de ne pas voir ses joueurs apparaître dans le stade.

 **― Dubois, la barbe avec vos sermons, gardez-les pour quand vous serez mage-marieur ! L'équipe de Serdaigle va croire que vous déclarez forfait si vous n'entrez pas dans trente secondes !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et étrangement, Harry eut le pressentiment que ce match serait haut en couleur. Pour commencer, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Cedric à propos de Cho Chang : derrière ses yeux de biche se cachait une vipère et il comprit pourquoi car elle était présentement en train de le fixer d'un air mauvais.

C'est qu'elle devait y tenir à son rencard avec Cedric. Ou alors elle reprochait à Harry de ne pas avoir été fair-play en se commandant le tout dernier modèle de balai de course sur le marché. D'entrée de jeu, le match fut mouvementé et les Cognards semblaient être d'excellente humeur. L'Éclair de Feu de Harry faisait son petit effet et bientôt, Cho Chang se retrouva incapable de suivre la cadence infernale imposée par le brun. Il allait, venait et virevoltait à travers le stade sous les acclamations provenant des gradins si bien qu'il faillit oublier la principale raison de sa présence : le Vif d'or.

À vrai dire, il se déconcentra bel et bien de son objectif lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le stade était soudainement devenu silencieux. Les autres joueurs – Serdaigle et Gryffondor confondus – s'étaient immobilisés également, comme gracieusement suspendus à des fils invisibles. Harry regardait partout autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **― En bas, regarde en bas !** lui cria Cho d'une voix étranglée.

Il obéit et retint difficilement un cri de surprise. En effet, lévitant à hauteur des premiers gradins, trois Détraqueurs avaient plongé le stade entier dans un silence de mort. _« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il aient osé désobéir à nouveau à Dumbledore ! »_ , rouspéta Harry intérieurement. Aussi fonça-t-il droit sur les gardiens d'Azkaban et sans s'apercevoir qu'il ressentait aucun désespoir, il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait, exceptionnellement, gardée sur lui.

 _ **― EXPECTO PATRONUM !**_ hurla-t-il en espérant que son souvenir heureux soit suffisamment puissant.

Une gigantesque ombre argentée jaillit alors et frappa de plein fouet les trois intrus... qui s'effondrèrent aussitôt au sol dans un lamentable bruissement de tissus. Madame Bibine atterrit une fraction de seconde plus tard, interloquée de constater que les trois Détraqueurs restent immobiles par terre. Elle souleva délicatement leurs capes et son visage vira au rouge brique tandis qu'elle sifflait furieusement un temps mort. À ses pieds gisaient Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, tous trois assommés par le Patronus de Harry et empêtrés dans leurs déguisements.


	13. 10 - Celui qui était visé

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 10

 **Celui qui était visé**

 _Le cauchemar de Ron (partie 2)_

 _Février 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

Les heures qui suivirent la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ne furent qu'euphorie et ravissement. La maison de Godric se maintenait ainsi en bonne position pour espérer remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient organisé une fête endiablée dans la salle commune avec la bienveillance du professeur McGonagall mais pour le moment, et lorsque Harry revint de son petit rendez-vous secret avec Cedric avec les joues rouges et l'air rêveur, celle-ci battait toujours son plein.

D'ailleurs, les cris de joie redoublèrent lorsque leur Saint-Attrapeur daigna faire son apparition. Des bras l'attirèrent au milieu de la salle commune surpeuplée de fans hystériques, et bientôt Harry se retrouva avec un gobelet de Whisky Pur Feu et une assiette pleine de sucreries de chez Honeydukes.

 **― Mais comment vous avez réussi à vous procurer tout ça ?** s'étonna Angelina Johnson en se doutant bien que la réponse n'aurait rien d'innocent,

 **― Fred, George et moi-même avons bénéficié d'une aide providentielle,** répondit Fred dont les yeux s'étaient faits vitreux à cause de l'hydromel mélangé au Whisky Pur Feu.

Angelina toisa Fred d'un air sceptique et méfiant avant de hausser les épaules et de disparaître dans la foule. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire en se doutant que Lunard et ses complices n'y étaient certainement pas pour rien.

Une seule personne ne semblait être d'humeur festive, occupant une table qui croulait déjà sous les livres et les parchemins et qui se recouvrait petit à petit de friandises et de boissons. Plongée dans son travail, Hermione n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que sa table se transformait petit à petit en confiserie et continuait à gratter rageusement sur ses parchemins.

 **― Hé, Hermione, ça va ?** fit Harry en se matérialisant près d'elle comme s'il apparaissait de nulle part.

 **― Comme quelqu'un qui va passer ses BUSES,** répondit l'intéressée d'une voix étrangement aiguë et rêveuse. **Je m'y prends maintenant, ça me fera moins de travail le moment venu, ajouta-t-elle en sentant la perplexité de son ami.**

 **― Oh, je vois.**

 _Tu parles, Charles !_ Harry voyait surtout qu'une fois en cinquième année, tout ce qu'il verrait d'Hermione serait son nom sur la liste des élèves autorisés à se présenter aux examens.

 **― Tu as pu venir voir le match ?**

 **― Le match ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Magnifique victoire et superbe Patronus, même si ce n'était que les sbires de Malfoy.**

 **― En fait, je pense qu'involontairement, ils m'ont servi d'entraînement « en situation ». Peut-être que je devrais remercier la Blonde des Cachots pour son idée lumineuse.**

 **― Je peux m'en occuper pour toi, si tu veux !** fit Hermione avec empressement. **Je veux dire, j'ai déjà de l'encre et du parchemin.**

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait remarqué déjà que la jeune fille se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques temps... et qu'elle ne semblait plus vouer une haine viscérale à Malfoy comme ce fut le cas en deuxième année.

 **― Si ça te tient à cœur, après tout... tu viens faire un peu la fête ?**

 **― Je ne peux pas Harry. Il faut que je termine cette lecture et... et de toute façon, Ron ne veut pas de ma présence ici.**

 **― Oui mais ce n'est pas Ron qui a remporté le match, c'est moi. Alors je t'invite à venir boire au moins un jus de citrouille.**

Mais comme un fait exprès, Ron choisit ce moment précis pour apparaître avec une assiette pleine de friandises et foudroyer Hermione du regard.

 **― Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle empoisonne ta boisson comme elle aurait pu le faire pour se débarrasser de Croûtard ?**

L'épuisement aidant, Hermione fondit alors en larmes et s'échappa vers le dortoir des filles. Excédé, Harry se tourna lentement vers Ron et le fusilla du regard.

 **― Vraiment Ron, ne pourrais-tu pas la laisser tranquille un peu ?**

 **― Non ! Si seulement elle avait un peu de compassion pour Croûtard... elle se comporte comme s'il était juste parti au ski !**

 **― D'un autre côté, ce n'est jamais que la suite logique du règne animal. On n'a jamais entendu un morceau de fromage se plaindre d'être poursuivi par des rats.**

La fête donnée en l'honneur de la victoire de Gryffondor dura jusqu'à environ une heure du matin, lorsque le professeur McGonagall débarqua dans la salle commune tous bigoudis dehors pour exiger que chacun aille se coucher. Bien que physiquement épuisé, Harry se glissa dans son lit mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à Ron qui ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux. Le brun sortit alors la précieuse carte de Fred et George et après avoir rabattu la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, il se mit à parcourir le parchemin enchanté.

Il constata d'abord qu'effectivement, Newt Scamander se trouvait dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle où il y faisait les cent pas. Puis son regard dériva vers les cachots et la salle commune de Serpentard... où un nom attira son attention.

 _ **Romea Black.**_

L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par la fête, Harry peina à réfléchir de façon logique. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers Pré-au-Lard où Cedric et lui avaient passé un agréable moment aux Trois Balais. De son rendez-vous, il se rappela ensuite la conversation qu'il avait surprise quelques semaines plus tôt au même endroit et se figea lorsqu'il parvint à la conclusion que cette Romea Black n'était autre que Romi Desrosiers, préfète de Serpentard et fille illégitime de Sirius Black.

Le souffle de Harry se saccada. Même si la seule fois où ils s'étaient parlé remontait au début de l'année, le brun voyait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille. Grande, rousse, la beau très blanche, un port de reine et la tête haute, il lui arrivait souvent de se promener dans les couloirs avec un chat noir sur l'épaule. Elle était une élève discrète mais Harry savait aussi que Malfoy la craignait, toujours est-il qu'il n'osait pas la provoquer. Peut-être parce qu'il savait des choses que tout le monde ignorait ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il existait une hiérarchie chez les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Malfoy Père était tombé en disgrâce, aussi son fils tâchait-il de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais tout pouvait porter à croire que si Black père avait reçu de l'aide pour s'introduire dans la château, alors celle-ci venait de Black fille.

J'ai parlé avec la fille du meurtrier de mes parents. Cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos, peut-être encore plus que s'il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Voldemort.

Il s'empressa de quitter la section du parchemin qui représentait les cachots pour revenir vers un coin de Poudlard plus chaleureux et fronça les sourcils en remarquant du mouvement près de la Tour Gryffondor. Plusieurs noms se chevauchaient dans le dortoir des garçons... et notamment celui de Sirius Black.

Harry eut juste le temps de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures pour constater qu'une silhouette décharnée se tenait effectivement dans la pénombre, silencieuse comme un fantôme et portant un objet qui, avec le reflet de la lune à travers les fenêtres, se révéla être une dague. Le jeune garçon sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer brutalement tandis que l'air lui manquait petit à petit comme s'il avait été plongé de force dans une bassine d'eau froide. Il aurait voulu crier quelque chose pour réveiller le dortoir alors que Black s'avançait à pas de loup vers l'un des lits, prêt à se servir de son couteau, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contentait d'assister au spectacle, muet et tétanisé.

Black leva soudainement son couteau, déchira les rideaux d'un baldaquin et poussa un grognement animal. Ron ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et se mit à hurler.

Harry sortit brutalement de sa torpeur comme si l'on venait de le gifler et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait été témoin du presque meurtre de son meilleur ami. Les lumières s'allumèrent et le brun parcourut la pièce des yeux dans l'espoir de repérer Black tapi quelque part dans l'ombre, mais rien ne semblait anormal. Non, hormis les rideaux déchiquetés du baldaquin de Ron et l'air cadavérique de leur propriétaire, rien n'était à signaler.

Le brun bondit alors de son lit et courut jusque dans la salle commune où il jura voir le portrait du Chevalier du Catogan se refermer. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et Harry songea avec dégoût que Black avait peut-être profité un peu de la chaleur avant de passer à l'action. Il remarqua aussi que les livres d'Hermione étaient grand ouverts, ce qui n'était pas son genre. En colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été capable de réagir, Harry poussa un juron à voix basse et remonta dans le dortoir où Ron tremblait comme une feuille, soutenu par Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Ils parvinrent à transporter Ron jusque dans la salle commune, sans se soucier de réveiller les occupants des autres dortoirs qui ne tardèrent pas à descendre, alertés par les bruits.

 **― Qui a crié ?**

 **― On continue la fête ?** demanda Fred d'un ton réjoui malgré son air ensommeillé.

 **― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ?** rugit Percy, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ron ? Va te coucher !**

Ron avança fébrilement vers son préfet de frère, le visage dénué de toute couleur.

 **― Percy... Black... il était dans le dortoir. Avec un couteau.**

Percy ne répondit pas immédiatement, déconcerté. Des excuses pour veiller plus longtemps, il en avait entendu un bon paquet mais là...

 **― Non, Ron. Tu as certainement dû trop manger et tu as fait un cauchemar... tu penses encore au soir où tu es resté coincé dans la Tour...**

 **― Je te dis que non, Black était devant mon lit, un couteau à la main,** insista Ron au prix d'un gros effort.

 **― Maintenant, ça suffit,** aboya Percy en perdant son calme. **Ce que tu dis est absurde, retourne te coucher immédiatement !**

Ron serra les points quand le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la salle commune, des mèches de cheveux s'échappant de certains bigoudis, peu satisfaite d'avoir été tirée de son sommeil pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

 **― Qu'est-ce c'est, cette fois ? Vous célébrez votre prochaine victoire à l'avance ?**

 **― Mon frère Ron a eu des hallucinations et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de réveiller tout le dortoir...**

 **― JE N'AI PAS HALLUCINÉ, SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MON LIT AVEC UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN, MERDE !**

Le professeur McGonagall observa Ron fixement, comme si elle découvrait son existence.

 **― Il ne ment pas, professeur,** intervint Harry peu sûr de lui. **J'ai vu Black, moi aussi.**

 **― Je crois que Black a réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune,** moi aussi, ajouta Hermione d'une voix étranglée. **Quelqu'un a laissé un message sur un de mes parchemins...**

En effet, sur la table que la jeune fille avait réquisitionnée pour travailler, quelqu'un avait griffonné un mot à la hâte en bas d'un devoir.

« Les animaux sont la clé »

 **― Croûtard,** laissa échapper Ron d'une voix éteinte.

 **― Pattenrond,** fit Hermione en même temps.

Harry, lui, pria tous les grands mages et sorcières qu'il connaissait pour que n'éclate pas de nouvelle prise de bec.

 **― Ouais enfin, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas comment Black a pu réussir à entrer dans la Tour ! Même si je pense qu'il n'avait aucune volonté de tuer qui que ce soit.**

 **― Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'avancer cela, Potter ?**

 **― Je l'ai vu dans le dortoir, moi aussi. Il est resté immobile devant le lit de Ron avant de prendre la fuite alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le réduire en miettes. Si des adultes ne lui ont pas résisté il y a douze ans, alors ne parlons pas des sorciers de premier cycle !**

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de quitter la salle commune pour interroger le Chevalier du Catogan. S'il avait un témoin clé dans cette étrange affaire, cela ne pouvait être que le portrait hystérique.

 **― Sirius Black vous dîtes, gente dame ? Mais très certainement ! Tout à fait courtois, patient et même drôle, comme bonhomme. Il avait des mots de passe sur un morceau de parchemin et me les a tous lus jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui refuser l'accès, puisqu'il avait le mot de passe !**


	14. 11 - Celui qui avait une idée

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 11

 **Celui qui avait une idée**

 _Illumination nocturne_

 _Mars 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

La nouvelle de l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans la Tour Gryffondor s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Désormais, les élèves de la maison au lion souffraient d'une réputation de noirauds puisque chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose à Poudlard, c'était pour leur pomme. De toute façon, on se souvenait parfaitement que lors de l'invasion du Basilic dans les couloirs de l'école, rien que chez Gryffondor, le nombre d'attaques avait été impressionnant : pas moins de trois victimes, dont leur fantôme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Devait-donc également compter Ginny qui, sans l'intervention de Harry, serait sûrement morte d'épuisement ? Dans ce cas, quatre victimes.

Aussi des fouilles avaient-elles été organisées dans le château, dans l'espoir de retrouver le fugitif. Du moins, c'était ce que Harry en déduisait quand il voyait les noms des professeurs arpenter les couloirs des différents étages. Il remarquait aussi un autre nom apparaissait de façon aléatoire. C'était un nom que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui semblait très désagréablement familier Peter Pettigrow.

Neville Londubat, lui, se trouvait dans une situation extrêmement inconfortable, car c'était en partie de sa faute si Black avait pu entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait fait perdre un bon paquet de points à sa maison en guise de sanction pour avoir imprudemment noté chacun des mots de passe inventés par le Chevalier du Catogan, mais le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui infliger des retenues. Elle admettait même des circonstances atténuantes car mémoire défaillante ou non, retenir un mot de passe qui changeait plusieurs fois par jour relevait de l'impossible.

Malheureusement pour le jeune étourdi, cette nouvelle aussi avait fait le tour de Poudlard et les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas privés pour se moquer de lui. Dès qu'il se rendait quelque part, des sorciers de la maison au serpent ensorcelaient des morceaux de parchemin qu'ils faisaient voleter au-dessus de Neville en hurlant de rire comme des animaux. Rogue, quant à lui, le retenait désormais après chaque cours pour lui faire copier autant de fois qu'il jugeait nécessaire la recette de la potion du jour. Et tant pis s'il arrivait en retard au cours d'après et faisait perdre d'autant plus de points à Gryffondor. Après tout, c'était une compétition.

Quant à l'hystérique et incapable tableau du Chevalier du Catogan, il avait immédiatement été déplacé dans un couloir désert du premier étage sur ordre du professeur McGonagall, où il ne dérangerait personne puisque l'autre occupant de ce couloir était le professeur Binns. Cette dernière exigea ensuite que Rusard termine la restauration de la Grosse Dame dans la journée, sans manquer de lui reprocher de traîner exprès pour ennuyer les occupants de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Ron, lui, était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école. Pour la deuxième fois en cinq mois, il avait échappé de peu à une agression potentiellement violente et partout où il se rendait, on le suppliait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en détails. Bien évidemment, Ron ne se faisait pas prier. Même les Serpentard avaient été impressionnés par l'attaque manquée et secrètement, ils remerciaient Merlin pour avoir décidé que leur salle commune se trouverait quelque part sous le Lac Noir et donc, plus difficile à localiser.

 **― … une dague de vingt ou trente centimètres !**

 **― Ron, une dague de trente centimètres, on appelle ça un poignard,** releva Harry tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au plafond, agacée d'entre la même histoire en boucle.

 **― On s'en fiche, c'est mon histoire !** railla le « héros » du jour avant de reprendre son récit épique.

De toute façon, les première année à qui Ron racontait son agression manquée buvaient ses paroles et ne l'auraient probablement pas corrigé si jamais il se trompait dans un détail. Quant à Harry et Hermione, ils restaient en retrait à écouter l'histoire de leur ami et découvraient chaque jour de nouveaux détails qui ne manquaient pas de les faire rire sous cape.

 **― Héroïque, lui ?** ** _Non mais vraiment_** **,** commenta Hermione après qu'une troisième année de Serdaigle ait qualifié Ron ainsi avant de lui adresser un regard de braise.

 **― Tous les goûts sont dans la nature,** pouffa Harry, très amusé par la situation.

 **― Arrête, Ronald est aussi héroïque qu'un biscuit dans un verre de lait le matin de Noël !**

Harry éclata bruyamment de rire, attirant sur lui regards un peu surpris, tandis que Hermione arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à Ron depuis que celui-ci avait « perdu » Croûtard. Ron, quant à lui, passait le plus clair de son temps à foudroyer la jeune fille du regard et à lancer des piques sur ce que son rat aurait aimé faire ou non. Cela vexait Hermione au début, avant qu'elle ne décide finalement qu'elle perdait son temps à réagir aux provocations du rouquin. Aussi, quand elle le voyait s'acharner inutilement contre elle, elle se contentait de le fixer d'un air ennuyé.

 **― Quoi ?** fit Harry aux élèves qui continuaient à le fixer. **Je suis en congé aujourd'hui alors allez voir Ron, c'est lui le héros du moment !**

Dès que l'attention fut suffisamment détournée, Harry attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus à l'écart.

 **― Écoute, je ne suis absolument pas sûr du tout de ce que je m'apprête à pondre mais je crois que j'ai eu une révélation le soir où Black s'est pointé dans le dortoir.**

 **― Harry, tu es vraiment obligé de reparler de ça ?** couina Hermione, que l'épisode en question traumatisait encore.

 **― Hermione, c'est important, je crois que c'est en lien avec mes parents !**

La jeune fille baissa les bras. Bien sûr qu'elle ne souhaitait pas reparler de Black et elle voyait bien que Harry non plus mais de toute évidence, certaines choses méritaient d'être mises au point.

 **― On a appris pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, reprit Harry. Sirius Black serait le père illégitime de Romi Desrosiers** (il hésita à mentionner le nom qu'il avait vu sur Carte – Romea Black), **un ancien partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui apparemment rancunier et mon parrain également. Ça veut donc dire qu'il a forcément connu mes parents et été assez proches d'eux pour qu'ils aient confiance en lui, non ?**

Hermione hocha prudemment la tête. Pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

 **― Or, le professeur Lupin m'a fait une confidence pendant nos cours de défense contre les Détraqueurs,** poursuivit l'enquêteur en herbe. **Lui aussi a été un proche de mes parents, tout comme Rogue puisqu'il passe son temps à me comparer à mon père.**

 **― Donc... tu crois que la version du Ministère, selon laquelle Black se serait évadé pour te tuer, serait... fausse ?**

 **― Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche quelque part, quelque chose qui nous échappe.**

 **― Au moins, on est sûrs que Black a tué cet homme, Peter Pettigrow, et douze autres Moldus.**

 **― Eh bien... il y a des choses qui me permettent d'en douter,** grommela Harry avant d'entraîner à Hermione un peu plus à l'écart : **tu te rappelles la Carte que les jumeaux m'ont donnée ?**

 **― La carte de Poudlard ? Oui, bien sûr.**

 **― J'ai vu le nom de Pettigrow sur la carte. Plusieurs fois.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

 **― Donc, le Ministère nous ment au travers de la Gazette ? D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences d'un coup mais...** (Son regard s'illumina subitement :) **Harry ! Tu te rappelles le mot qu'on a trouvé dans la salle commune après l'intrusion de Black ? Ça disait «** ** _Les animaux sont la clé_** **», peut-être qu'on devrait demander au professeur McGonagall s'il n'existe pas un moyen d'apprendre à se métamorphoser en animal. Après tout, on l'a tous déjà vue se transformer en chat, non ?**

Harry acquiesça, ne se rappelant que trop bien son tout premier cours à Poudlard, où il s'était justement ridiculisé avec Ron devant le professeur McGonagall. Puis il comprit où Hermione voulait en venir.

 **― Attends, c'est ça que tu es allée vérifier à la bibliothèque en espérant que McGonagall en parle en cours ?**

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle de métamorphose, sans prendre la peine d'attendre que Ron ne termine son récit chevaleresque. De toute façon, il trouverait bien d'autres élèves qui le supplieraient de conter – littéralement – le second épisode de sa rencontre avec Black. Il arriva d'ailleurs in extremis en cours, l'air un peu débraillé. _« Peeves »_ , articula-t-il du bout des lèvres quand Harry l'interrogea silencieusement tandis que le professeur McGonagall l'observait d'un air désapprobateur.

 **― Maintenant que Mr Weasley est installé, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer,** déclara-t-elle sèchement. **Avant d'amorcer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous présenter une prouesse de sorcellerie extrêmement complexe et non moins spectaculaire : la maîtrise de la transformation d'un humain en animal ou autrement dit, comment devenir un Animagus. Un Animagus est un sorcier qui, par le biais d'un procédé long et souvent douloureux, possède la capacité de devenir un animal puis de nouveau un humain à volonté.**

Hermione sursauta alors, rougit un peu lorsque les regard se tournèrent vers elle, puis réussit à échanger un regard entendu avec Harry. Cette coïncidence ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour eux.

 **― Professeur McGonagall, est-ce que les loups-garous sont des Animagi ?** interrogea justement la jeune fille.

 **― Non. Un Animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se transformer, tandis qu'un loup-garou ne contrôle pas sa transformation. Il existe néanmoins une potion, découverte il y a peu de temps qui permet de limiter les effets de la pleine lune sur un loup-garou et de rendre le sujet inoffensif comme un loup ordinaire. N'oubliez pas que si jamais il vous venait à l'idée de devenir un Animagus, il vous faudra le déclarer officiellement au Ministère de la Magie.**

À nouveau, Harry jeta un coup vers le pupitre de Hermione, croisa son regard qui lui indiqua qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. À quoi pouvait donc bien jouer Sirius Black ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas assassiné Ron dans son sommeil ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il laissé un indice capital s'il ne souhaitait pas être attrapé ?

 **― Passons à présent à la leçon du jour,** reprit le professeur McGonagall après une de ses fameuses transformations en chat. **Ou comment donner vie à des objets grâce à deux sortilèges très simples :** ** _Draconifors_** **et** ** _Lapifors_** **. Miss Granger, accepteriez-vous de vous essayer aux exercices que j'ai préparés ?**

Les joues de la concernée se teintèrent en rose sous le signe de l'excitation tandis qu'elle rejoignait le professeur de métamorphose sur l'estrade.

 **― Commencez par franchir cette porte... elle vous guidera vers un parcours d'obstacles dans lequel dix boucliers sont soigneusement cachés. Trouvez-les ainsi que les récompenses disséminées tout au long de l'épreuve et vous gagnerez l'accès à la salle des Dragées bonus.**

 **― Hermione, te voilà ! couina Ron dès que la jeune fille réapparut, la mine radieuse.**

 **― Comment s'est passé ton défi, Hermione ?**

 **― Génial ! Maintenant je peux transformer des objets en dragon ! s'extasia la jeune sorcière.**

Ron, lui, sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

 **― Tu veux dire, un vrai gros dragon façon Magyar à Pointes en colère qui rugit et qui brûle tout sur son passage ?**

 **― Oh, euh... non. En fait c'était un tout petit dragon. Je l'ai appelé Pedro, d'ailleurs.**

Le défi du professeur McGonagall semblait avoir, temporairement du moins, rapproché Ron et Hermione qui acceptaient désormais de s'adresser la parole sans menacer de s'arracher les yeux. Aussi cette dernière avait consenti à partager ses récentes découvertes avec le rouquin, même si secrètement Harry se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait pas de gaîté de cœur.

 **― S'il y a un Animagus impliqué dans tout ce bazar, ça ne peut être que Pattenrond !** affirma aussitôt le rouquin. **Croûtard, s'il était encore envie, aurait été un sorcier médiocre.**

 **― Justement, Ron,** intervint Harry en sentant l'orage gronder, **je pense que Croûtard est en vie. Je veux dire,** ** _même_** **si Pattenrond est responsable de sa disparition, ce n'était sûrement pas pour le dévorer.**

 **― Il n'empêche que ce maudit chat n'a jamais laissé Croûtard tranquille !**

― Alors laisse-moi te révéler quelque chose, Ronald, intervint Hermione en soufflant d'exaspération. **Pattenrond n'est pas un chat à part entière, il est à moitié Fléreur ce qui fait qu'il a un don pour repérer des animaux... qui n'en seraient pas.**

 **― Eh bien il aurait dû rendre chèvre cette vieille chauve-souris boiteuse de Rogue au lieu de filer une crise cardiaque à** ** _mon_** **stupide rat,** insista Ron.

Harry peina à trouver le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Entre autre, ses récentes découvertes sur l'affaire Black, l'indice laissé par le fugitif lui-même et les avertissements du professeur McGonagall pendant le cours de métamorphose. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que la vieille dame cherchait à les mettre en garde de quelque chose. Depuis, à chaque bruit inhabituel, Harry se figeait et retenait sa respiration, par peur de se faire repérer si Black décidait de revenir dans le dortoir. Mais sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il décida de descendre dans la salle commune et embarqua un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, une bouteille d'encre et du chocolat afin de mettre ses idées au clair. Au hasard, il prit aussi la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il commença à dresser une liste de ce qu'il avait appris depuis la rentrée en septembre et décida finalement de s'abrutir un peu avec la Carte. À première vue, rien d'alarmant à signaler dans le château jusqu'à ce que... Harry fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Se baladant dans un couloir du troisième étage de façon bien trop aléatoire pour un être humain normalement constitué, le nom de Peter Pettigrow semblait le narguer. Il se rappela sa première sortie secrète à Pré-au-Lard, peu avant Noël, où il avait surpris une conversation entre Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall et le Ministre de la Magie : non seulement Black, tout en étant son parrain, avait trahi les parents de Harry mais il avait également réduit en miettes un certain individu du nom de... Peter Pettigrow.

Ajouté à cela qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, que Romi Desrosiers était sa fille et que celle-ci se faisait très discrète ces derniers temps, l'esprit de Harry imagina tout un scénario dans lequel la jeune préfète l'attirait dans un piège pour le livrer à son père.

Harry secoua la tête et croqua dans une des tablettes de chocolat qui recouvraient sa table de chevet. __« Mais non vieux, tu délires, voilà tout. Pettigrow est mort, il ne peut pas être à Poudla- attends, et si nous avions faux depuis le début ? Et si Pettigrow, en supposant qu'il soit bien vivant, était la véritable raison de la présence de Black dans le château ? »__ , raisonna-t-il non sans une certaine espérance de la dernière heure. Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon chercha le nom de Pettigrow sur la carte et constata qu'il se trouvait désormais au deuxième étage, dans le couloir qui menait à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il enfila ses chaussures ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt par-dessus son pyjama et partit en direction du deuxième étage.

Parvenu dans le couloir, Harry constata non sans une certaine déception que personne ne s'y trouvait. Malgré tout, la carte continuait d'indiquer que Peter Pettigrow s'y trouvait lui aussi, piétinant pratiquement sur place. L'emprunte de pied qui le représentait sur le parchemin finit par avancer jusqu'à Harry, d'une façon bien étrange pour un être humain, et finit par le dépasser. Certain de réussir à l'apercevoir, Harry brandit sa baguette devant lui et le rai de lumière provoqué par le sortilège du Lumos révéla le visage froid et inexpressif du professeur Rogue.

 **― Tiens, Potter. Quelle... surprise de vous voir traîner dans les couloirs la nuit.**

 **― Prof,** salua Harry en essayant de ne pas être surpris.

 **― Je ne crois pas que ce couloir mène à la Tour de Gryffondor alors ma question sera simple Potter, que faîtes-vous à cette heure dans hors de votre dortoir ?**

Harry hésita un instant. _« Je cherchais un type du nom de Peter Pettigrow, il paraît qu'il en sait un rayon sur la mort de mes parents alors vous comprenez... l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? »_ , songea-t-il à répondre avant de se dire que ce serait probablement se jeter dans la gueule du serpent.

 **― Je suis somnambule, ma gueule.**

À l'expression surprise mêlée de colère de Rogue, Harry comprit aussitôt que sa tentative de faire de l'humour n'avait, soit pas fonctionné, soit pas été appréciée à sa juste valeur.

 **― Au moins là-dessus, il n'y a aucun doute que vous êtes bien le fils de votre infidèle de père,** siffla Rogue d'un ton rogue. **Lui aussi se pavanait avec arrogance dans le château comme si le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à lui.**

 **― Mon père ne se pavanait pas,** rétorqua aussitôt Harry, compromettant ainsi sa couverture déjà fragile. **Et moi non plus. Mais demandez à Malfoy, il en sait long sur l'art de défiler dans les couloirs.**

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Rogue. Tout à coup, il pointa sa baguette sur les poches du sweat-shirt du jeune homme et eut un horrible sourire plein de satisfaction.

 **― Alors retournez vos poches. Exécution.**

Le cœur battant, Harry comprit que si Rogue tombait sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il risquait de se retrouver dans une situation extrêmement délicate. D'un autre côté, s'il ne jouait pas franc-jeu dès le départ, l'addition risquait d'être fort salée également.

 **― Vous trouvez ça normal de se balader avec un parchemin dans ses poches la nuit, peut-être ?**

Harry haussa les épaules, soulagé de se rappeler qu'il avait pensé à rendre la carte illisible.

 **― J'écris mes mémoires et la nuit est assez inspirante, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai écrit les souvenirs de mes deux premières années... je vous en dédicacerai un exemplaire, si vous le souhaitez.**

Rogue s'empara alors du parchemin, le tapota du bout de sa baguette et ronronna : « Révèle ton secret. »

Aussitôt, des lignes à l'encre verte apparurent et Harry crut sincèrement que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas la Carte du Maraudeur mais tout à fait un autre message qui se dessinait petit à petit.

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmon et Cornedrue présentent leurs salutations les plus sincères au professeur Rogue._

À nouveau, une veine palpita sur la tempe du concerné.

 _Ils ajoutent qu'il serait appréciable que le professeur Rogue_  
 _cesse d'importuner son monde en fourrant son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres._

Rogue arracha le parchemin des mains de Harry mais au même moment, le jeune homme entendit distinctement la statue de la sorcière borgne se déplacer pour dégager l'entrée du passage secret. Il se maudit intérieurement en songeant que Pettigrow venait peut-être de lui échapper... et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le nouveau venu prenait les traits du professeur Lupin.

 **―** ** _Moonlight Lupin_** **,** roucoula Rogue. **On rentre de sa petite promenade nocturne ?**  
 **― Oh bonsoir Harry,** sourit Lupin comme s'il n'était pas surpris de trouver son élève dans un couloir au milieu de la nuit.

 **― Il se trouve que je viens de confisquer un objet fort intéressant à Monsieur Potter qui vient juste de me déclarer être somnambule. Or voyez, je me sentirais coupable si jamais un quelconque artefact de magie noire me passait entre les mains... ou peut-être serait-il plus sage de le rendre directement à l'un de ses...** ** _créateurs_** **.**

Le professeur Lupin, dont le teint n'était déjà pas très coloré, blêmit. Il s'empara aussitôt du parchemin et sembla se forcer à rire.

 **― Cette chose ? De la magie noire ?** pouffa-t-il comme sincèrement amusé. **Pardonnez-moi Severus mais je crains que vous ne fassiez fausse route. Non, pour moi, il s'agit d'un de ces parchemins vendus chez Zonko, destiné à insulter quiconque tenterait de le lire.** (Il empêcha néanmoins Rogue de s'en emparer à nouveau :) **Mais le doute est permis et puisque la défense contre les forces du mal est mon domaine, un examen plus poussé ne sera sûrement pas de refus. Harry, venez avec moi si vous le voulez bien... professeur, bonne nuit.**

Interloqué par l'arrivée inopinée de Lupin, Harry ne put que le suivre et c'est une fois arrivés dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal que le jeune homme laissa libre cours à ses interrogations.

 **― Mais, professeur... comment connaissez-vous l'existence du passage ? De la sorcière borgne ?**

Lupin se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé, sans lever les yeux de la Carte.

 **― La vraie question, Harry, serait plutôt comment** ** _vous_** **connaissez ce passage. Vous vous doutez que j'ai exploré ce château bien avant vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui me chagrine, en vérité, est votre extrême imprudence. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que cette carte entre les mains de Black pourrait être un chemin tout tracé vers vous ?**

Harry tressaillit. Il n'avait, effectivement, pas envisagé les choses de cette manière. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

 **― Vos parents se sont sacrifiés, Harry,** poursuivit Lupin. **Et vous livrer de cette manière à leur traître n'est pas une façon de les remercier !**

 **― Professeur, je ne crois pas que Sirius Black soit le méchant de l'histoire.** (Lupin écarquilla les yeux comme si Harry avait perdu l'esprit :) **Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour sortir du dortoir la nuit mais je pense que nous faisons fausse route depuis le début. Peter Pettigrow, ça vous parle ?**

Le professeur Lupin trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau avant d'adresser à Harry un regard effaré. Ce dernier remarqua alors que ses yeux avaient encore cette lueur verdâtre tandis qu'une canine étincelait avec les reflets de la lune à travers la fenêtre.

 **― Harry... non. Peter Pettigrow est mort, Black l'a...**

 **― Pettigrow est en vie et il est à Poudlard en ce moment-même. À moins que la Carte ait un défaut de... fabrication ?**

 **― Bon, très bien, Harry. Je vais me pencher là-dessus sérieusement mais pour l'amour de Merlin, cette affaire n'a plus rien à voir avec vous, d'accord ?**


	15. 12 - Celle qui devinait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 12

 **Celle qui devinait**

 _Hermione se rebelle_

 _Avril 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

Rapidement, Sirius Black n'occupa plus qu'une place secondaire dans l'esprit de Harry. Qu'un fou veuille le tuer ne représentait pour lui que le quotidien aussi pouvait-il se permettre une certaine désinvolture. En revanche, il devenait de plus de plus obsédé par Peter Pettigrow, un personnage dont il ne savait rien, finalement. Pourtant, la réaction de Lupin après qu'il l'eût sauvé des griffes de Rogue, avait été on ne peut plus claire : s'il n'était pas mort comme l'affirmait le Ministère, il appartenait sans doute possible au passé. Mais Harry comprenait aussi que Lupin avait connu Pettigrow, Black ainsi que ses parents, ce qui faisait de lui un point central dans toute cette histoire.

Lupin aurait-il pu être un soutien de Black et l'aider à se faufiler dans le château ?

Harry avait eu du mal à se rendormir, une fois de retour de sa petite expédition. Il essaya d'imaginer un scénario dans lequel il soutirait des informations à Lupin sans être démasqué mais privé de la Carte, la mission relevait de l'impossible. Mais lorsque le jour se leva, quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut accueilli dans la salle commune par une Hermione en larmes. Elle tenait à la main un parchemin froissé, Harry redouta le pire.

 **― Hagrid a perdu son procès, malgré notre appel,** hoqueta-t-elle. **Buck sera exécuté dans dix jours, à la tombée du soir**

Harry eut le sentiment de recevoir un Cognard de plein fouet après une seconde d'inattention. Comme d'habitude, Malfoy s'était bien foutu d'eux.

 **― Pourtant n'importe qui à Gryffondor et Serpentard pourra témoigner qu'il ne s'est rien passé en cours… mais notre parole ne vaut sûrement rien face à celle de Lucius Malfoy. C'est lui, le président du conseil d'administration de l'école.**

 **― De toute façon, je ne connais personne chez Serpentard qui témoignerait en faveur de Hagrid, ils sont tous à la botte de Malfoy fils,** soupira Hermione.

 **― Tu ne l'appelles plus Draco ?** railla Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

 **― Qui appelle Malfoy, Draco ?** fit la voix de Ron derrière eux.

Harry et Hermione se figèrent. Il ne fallait pas Ron s'imagine des choses – même si pour le coup, la réalité dépassait la fiction puisque Hermione avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom, il fut un temps. Mais n'ayant pas été un témoin direct, Ron ne savait pas que Hermione avait possiblement remonté le temps pour modifier la fin du cours soin aux créatures magiques. Officiellement, Harry ne savait pas non plus. Il soupçonnait, voilà tout.

 **― Oh personne, Parkinson… rien de passionnant,** répondit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait vague et détaché.

Cela dut fonctionner car Ron haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame en clamant qu'il mourait de faim. Une fois seuls, les deux piètres menteurs soufflèrent de soulagement.

 **― Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire,** bégaya Hermione. **Condamner un animal à mort pour... si peu ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve !**

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la table qui croulait sous le poids des livres et grimoires. Puis elle relut la lettre de Hagrid et serra les poings.

 **― Hermione, c'est peut-être pas perdu si on trouve le bon angle de défense,** commença Harry. **Après tout, personne ne peut prouver que Malfoy a été attaqué.**

 **― Évidemment que l'on va prouver que cet immonde spécimen n'a pas été attaqué,** gronda la jeune fille. **À vrai dire, il n'y a même rien de plus simple ! Mais je suis également furieuse contre lui, je me sens... comme s'il m'avait trahie.**

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Hermione venait de dire que Malfoy la décevait ou il dormait et n'allait pas tarder à sortir de son sommeil ?

 **― Je, tu... _excuse me ?_**

 **― Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ?** (Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis Hermione prit une inspiration :) **Je commençais à apprécier Malfoy.**

Puis elle se leva d'un bond et arpenta la salle commune en ruminant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles comme un lion en cage.

 **― Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai dit ! J'apprécie cette blonde écervelée et aussi utile qu'un crayon blanc ! C'est de trop travailler ça, j'en suis sûre ! Elle est belle, Hermione Granger, tiens ! Elle se fait traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de développer des sentiments pour le type qui l'insulte, je me déçois moi-même !**

 **― Hermione,** l'interpella Harry, l'interrompant ainsi dans ses divagations. **Hermione, l'important c'est toi. Admettre il me faut que la situation est inédite mais rien ne t'en empêche.**

 **― Mais c'est Malfoy,** grommela Hermione. **Si jamais il le sait, il ne se sentira plus.**

 **― D'un autre côté, il faut admettre qu'il est vachement mieux depuis les vacances d'été.**

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre : elle poussa Harry contre un mur d'un geste brusque et le tint en joug à l'aide de sa baguette.

 **― Oh non, je ne crois pas, Potter,** siffla-t-elle. **Tu as déjà des vues sur Diggory alors laisse-moi fantasmer sur l'autre abruti, vu ?**

Hermione ne décoléra pas du reste de la journée. Qu'elle ait confessé son attirance à Harry ne l'avait pas empêchée de proférer à l'égard du blond toute une avoinée d'insultes, toutes mieux senties les unes que les autres. Son comportement de petit prince, notamment lors du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, n'avait pas manqué de mettre la jeune fille dans une rage sourde.

 **― Je te recommande vivement à lui expliquer la vie lors de la finale de Quidditch, Harry, ou je te promets que je m'en occuperais personnellement !** s'écria Hermione tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le château pour leur cours d'enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick.

Juste devant eux, Malfoy se retourna et adressa un sourire goguenard à Hermione, qui serra les poings.

 **― Rappelle-moi de ne pas vous laisser seuls dans une salle de classe vide, tous les deux,** grommela Harry en s'apercevant trop tard qu'il en avait trop dit.

Ron se figea tandis que Hermione prenait mentalement note qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle prendrait Harry pour taper sur Malfoy.

 **― Potter, ou le type le plus inutile que la Terre ait jamais porté,** grommela la jeune fille en s'attendant à une tornade de la part du rouquin.

 **― Désolé, j'ai gaffé,** couina Harry qui sentait venir la tempête, lui aussi. **Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu m'as perturbé !**

 **― Hermione, Malfoy te plaît ?** répéta Ron d'une voix suraiguë, littéralement hébété.

Hermione choisit de botter en touche, étrangement lâche pour quelqu'un au courage sans limite.

 **― Moi ? Et Malfoy ? Quelle idée enfin !** ricana-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

A sa grande surprise, Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 **― Bah ! il y a pire. Marcus Flint et ses dents qui se disent merde, par exemple.**

Il reprit ensuite son chemin vers le château comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il comptait racheter le stock de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochues de chez Honeydukes sous les regards médusés de Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs fini par oublier qu'elle en voulait au brun ainsi qu'à Malfoy.

 **― Eh ben... ça, c'est quelque chose que l'autre folle de Trelawney n'aurait jamais vu venir !**

 **― D'ailleurs, ça serait pas mal que nous allions en cours, non ?**

Ils se remirent en marche mais au moment où Harry rattrapait Ron, il s'aperçut que Hermione avait disparu. Comme si elle s'était brusquement volatilisée.

 **― Elle n'aurait quand même pas transplané ?** fit Ron, incrédule tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle du professeur Flitwick.

Il s'avéra que l'absence d'Hermione ne fut pas remarquée car la leçon du jour était consacrée au sortilège du Glacius, pour lequel Harry fut prié de faire une démonstration avant de relever à son tour un défi consacré à ce sortilège. Lorsqu'il revint, Hermione n'avait toujours pas refait surface.

 **― Alors, ce défi ?**

 **― J'ai pu faire plein de glissades !** s'extasia Harry avec un grand sourire. **Et il y avait même des salamandres de la taille de Hagrid !**

 **― Bien, ne compte pas sur moi pour te demander quelle variété de bestiole,** sourit Ron. **D'ailleurs, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Hermione.**

 **― Elle nous retrouvera au déjeuner, j'en suis sûr.**

Mais Hermione ne se montra pas au déjeuner, ce qui commença à sérieusement inquiéter les deux compères. Ron était persuadé que Malfoy – pour ne pas changer – avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

 **― Si elle n'est pas dans la salle commune, je te promets que je vais aller lui régler son compte, à ce fils de chacal de mes deux !**

Ils débarquèrent alors en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... et trouvèrent Hermione en train de se débattre Percy Weasley, qui la tenait par les poignets. Les joues rougies, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à la normale, la jeune fille ne semblait pas ravie de se trouver dans une telle posture, surtout avec le préfet de Gryffondor.

 **― Laisse-moi tranquille !** s'écria Hermione. **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris, mais tu as mal compris !**

 **― Percy, mais...** articula Ron, bouche bée.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais l'effet fut le même que s'il avait hurlé le préfet s'immobilisa aussitôt et Hermione en profita pour s'échapper. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Harry, qui foudroyait désormais Percy du regard.

 **― Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, exactement ?** bafouilla Ron, littéralement abattu.

Percy se contenta de hausser les épaules, désinvolte.

 **― Même si je te l'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu es trop jeune pour ça.**

 **― Alors Hermione l'est également ! Je vais en parler à McGonagall, dès ce soir !**

 **― Parce que tu penses qu'elle va te croire ?** ricana le préfet. **Franchement Ron, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu vas vraiment me dénoncer ?**

 **― Ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu veux dire, à part me refiler un rat à moitié mort et me faire passer pour un menteur quand Black s'est pointé dans le dortoir ? Très utile, en effet.**

Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle commune, marchèrent un peu dans le couloir et après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Hermione fondit en larmes et dut se rattraper à Harry pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 **― J'ai cru que personne n'arriverait jamais,** pleura-t-elle entre deux hoquets, hors de contrôle. **Qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, je...**

 **― Hermione, tout va bien,** souffla Harry en berçant son amie un peu maladroitement. **On est là, c'est fini... tu veux qu'on aille voir McGonagall ?**

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête sans cesser de pleurer, visiblement encore très choquée. D'ailleurs, la réaction du professeur McGonagall lorsque le trio débarqua dans la salle de métamorphose ne se fit pas attendre : elle écarquilla les yeux et restée bouche bée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **― Par Merlin, tout va bien Miss Granger ?** bredouilla-t-elle en prenant Hermione à part. **Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

 **― Je, je...** la jeune fille jeta d'abord un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron pour se donner du courage puis : **je suis passée par notre salle commune pour changer mon livre de Sortilèges contre celui de Divination et en voulant partir, j'ai croisé... j'ai croisé..**. (elle prit une inspiration comme pour fournir un effort surhumain) P **ercy We... Weasley.**

 **― Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?**

Le professeur de métamorphose semblait déjà avoir deviné tout en redoutant la suite du récit d'Hermione.

 **― Il... il m'a attrapée, par le bras,** renifla-t-elle. **Et il a essayé de me... coincer contre... contre le canapé et... il a dit... il a dit que mentir était in-inutile, qu'on le vou... voulait tous, tous les deux.**

McGonagall porta ses mains à sa bouche, abasourdie. Puis elle se reprit, du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 **― De toute évidence, Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont arrivés à temps ce qui rapporte dix points chacun à Gryffondor. Quant à Mr Weasley, il est évident que celui-ci sera démis de ses fonctions de préfet dès que j'en aurais averti le professeur Dumbledore. Veuillez vous rendre à l'infirmerie Miss Granger, vous avez besoin de repos... naturellement votre absence sera excusée auprès du professeur Trelawney...**

La vieille dame ajouta ensuite, à voix très basse :

 **― Nul doute que votre Épouvantard va être bouleversé quelques temps...**

Harry et Ron se rendirent ensuite dans la tour de Divination, soupirèrent avant de commencer à gravir l'immense escalier en colimaçon et parvinrent au sommet en soufflant comme des hippogriffes et prirent une autre inspiration pour monter l'échelle argentée qui menait à la salle de classe. Ron entra le premier, toussa bruyamment à cause des bâtonnets d'encens toujours plus odorants au fil de l'année puis alla prendre place à une table avec trois poufs. Sur chaque table trônait une boule en cristal emplie d'une fumée blanchâtre dans laquelle des formes floues apparaissaient parfois.

 **― Bonjour mes enfants,** souffla la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney, qui débarquait de nulle part comme à chaque fois. **Je sais que l'étude des boules de cristal ne devait être abordée que bien plus tard mais les voiles du futur m'ont indiqué que ce sera précisément le sujet de votre examen.**

 **― Parce que vous ne le savez pas vous-même ?** ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron. **Vous aurez plus vite fait d'entrevoir les notes qu'on obtiendra.**

 **― Ron !** **Non mais, tu n'as pas honte ?** chuchota Lavande Brown, visiblement outrée.

L'intéressé se contenta de toiser Lavande d'un œil noir.

 **― L'étude des boules de cristal est un art raffiné qui exige une finesse d'esprit toute... particulière,** reprit la femme-scarabée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. **Les premières séances risquent fort d'être désastreuses... et révélatrices. Aussi aujourd'hui nous contenterons-nous d'observer la Sphère à l'aide de nos yeux externes.**

Ron fut alors pris d'un fou rire qu'il déguisa habilement en une quinte de toux mais dut s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas glousser comme une hyène en pleine crise d'hystérie. Le cours commença mais force était d'admettre que la sphère choisie par Harry et Ron restait obstinément floue.

 **― Alors mes enfants, que voyez-vous ?** interrogea Trelawney en surgissant derrière eux sans bruit.  
 **― Cette table porte une trace de brûlure,** commenta Ron après un sursaut. **Quelqu'un a dû laisser tomber une bougie... ou voulu mettre le feu. On peut tenter de deviner l'âge de la brûlure en observant sa couleur et sa texture et même...**  
 **― Mr Weasley, vous voir prendre ce cours avec le plus grand des sérieux aurait été grandement apprécié mais si faire preuve de discipline vous indispose à ce point, vous pouvez encore partir d'ici. Que voyez-vous dans la boule de cristal ?**

Ron jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

 **― Rien. Donc j'imagine qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit. Et donc qu'il fera beau pour le match de Quidditch de demain.**

Lavande émit un couinement scandalisé et récolta un sourire plein de bienveillance de la part du professeur Trelawney. Puis elle se plaça du côté de Harry et observa attentivement la boule de cristal jusqu'à ce que ses yeux déjà surdimensionnés ne s'écarquillent.

 **― Oh, mon garçon... mon pauvre petit garçon... il approche... le Sini**

 **― Ah non, ça suffit maintenant ! intervint Harry, exaspéré. Vous êtes sur mon dos depuis le début de l'année, vous tenez vraiment à me voir mourir ou c'est juste parce que je suis Harry Potter ? Balancez-moi du haut de la Tour d'astronomie et on n'en parlera plus !**

Lavande et Parvati se mirent à chuchoter puis lancèrent un regard assassin à Harry, qui s'efforça de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Par chance, le cours se termina rapidement et le brun s'empressa de quitter l'étouffant grenier. Parvenu en bas de l'escalier, il rencontra Hermione, qui semblait s'être remise de ses émotions, et lui raconta comment le professeur de divination pensait qu'il allait mourir, sans s'apercevoir que ledit professeur était derrière lui. Hermione soupira dès qu'il eût fini.

 **― Si elle veut vraiment que quelqu'un gobe ses prédictions hasardeuses, elle n'a qu'à dire à Lavande qui sera son mari vu qu'elle ne vit que pour ça.**

Le silence se fit dans la tour et toutes les têtes étaient désormais tournées vers Hermione, sans que personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Le professeur Trelawney eut alors un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

 **― Très chère enfant,** commença-t-elle en adoptant un ton pleurnichard. **À l'instant même où je vous ai vue entrer dans ma salle de classe, j'ai immédiatement compris que les fées avaient omis de vous offrir le don de déchiffrer les messages célestes ! Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi terre à terre que vous, avec le cœur flétri d'une vieille fille qui tourne désespérément les pages de ses livres...**

Lavande eut un gloussement satisfait qui ne rencontra aucun écho, pas même celui de Parvati.

 **― Bah ! Pour quelqu'un sans talent, comme vous dites, Hermione a contribué à démasquer Voldemort deux fois de suite,** fit remarquer Ron sans mâcher ses mots. **Et vous ?**

Mais le professeur Trelawney l'ignora superbement.

 **― De plus, je vous avais dit de vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux mais m'avez-vous seulement écoutée ?**

 **― Et si vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir, Harry et Ron ont effectivement empêché qu'un homme roux s'en prenne à moi,** l'interrompit à nouveau Hermione en perdant patience. **Mais j'imagine que vous vous êtes bien gardée de le dire, comme si vous espériez qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas espèce de voyeuse malhonnête ?**

Elle rajusta son sac plein à craquer sur son épaule et fit demi-tour, sans s'apercevoir que le professeur Trelawney semblait entrer dans une profonde transe.

 _ **― Quelque chose suit son cours ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend, tapi dans l'ombre. Cela se passera un soir de juin, le serviteur douze ans prisonnier brisera ses chaînes et rejoindra son maître. Cela... se produira... en... juin...**_

Sa voix, alors dure et sonore, sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle commençait à étouffer. Puis elle cligna des yeux, secoua un peu la tête et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Si personne ne disait plus rien depuis longtemps, le silence était soudainement devenu pesant et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait n'aidait pas.

 **― Eh bien, mes enfants, qu'y a-t-il ?**

 **― Pro... professeur... vous avez parlé... du S-s-s... Seigneur des... Ténèbres,** bredouilla Lavande au bord des larmes.

 **― Ah bon ? Mais non, ma chère, vous avez dû vous assoupir, voyons. Et vous autres, vous n'avez pas cours ? Alors que faites-vous ici ?**

Ron et Harry furent les premiers à prendre la fuite, avant que le professeur Trelawney ne change d'avis. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais tous deux étaient certains d'avoir entendu une véritable prophétie sur le retour de Voldemort.


	16. 13 - Celui qui triomphait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 13

 **Celui qui triomphait**

 _Les serpents ne sont jamais que des mauvais joueurs_

 _Juin 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

Le mois de mai fut relativement calme et juin arriva. Les examens de fin d'année étaient désormais imminents et pour ne pas changer, Ron et Hermione se disputaient. La dernière fois, c'était parce que Croûtard avait disparu. Cette fois-ci, c'était parce que Croûtard était revenu. Enfin plus exactement, Hagrid l'avait recueilli et soigné avant de le rendre à Ron. Même Pattenrond avait fini par laisser tomber dès qu'il sentait que sa maîtresse s'apprêtait à se crêper le chignon avec le rouquin à l'air ahuri quand il adorait le narguer auparavant. Quant au reste de la maison Gryffondor, ils avaient maintenant appris à déserter les lieux quand il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et n'hésitaient plus à laisser Harry gérer la situation, prétextant tous être soudain très occupés.

 **― Franchement Ronald, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi négligent de ce qui t'entoure !** lui reprochait Hermione tandis qu'ils entraient dans leur salle commune.  
 **― Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cries, je t'ai déjà que je m'excuserai auprès de Pattenrond !**

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, profondément exaspérée par le comportement puéril de son ami.

 **― Je ne parlais pas de Pattenrond, mais de moi !**

 **― Oh... ouais.**

 **― Eh bien, j'attends !** s'écria la jeune fille.

 **― Quoi, maintenant ?!**

Le ton monta d'un cran entre eux et Harry, qui essayait désespérément de se relaxer avant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, finit par perdre patience. Il s'éjecta du canapé où il reposait tel un poireau ébouillanté et s'interposa entre ses deux amis, insensible à leurs cris qui auraient pourtant rendus sourde n'importe qu'elle autre paire d'oreilles humaines.

 **― Alors non, là, les enfants, on va pas commencer, hein. Et si vous voulez commencer quand même, je vous suggère subtilement d'aller dans une chambre parce que globalement vous me tapez sur le système à faire des vocalises à longueur de journée.**

La tirade du Survivant fit son petit effet, à savoir interloquer Ron et Hermione qui oublièrent instantanément pourquoi ils se disputaient. La salle commune redevint un lieu de détente et de convivialité et ceux qui s'étaient cachés derrière des fauteuils en craignant un possible combat de coqs réapparurent en remerciant Harry. Ce dernier reprit possession du canapé où il végétait un peu plus tôt et ralluma la radio d'un paresseux coup de baguette magique. Ron et Hermione, tous deux restés bouche bée, décidèrent finalement qu'ils perdaient leur temps.

 **― Bon... euh... je vais réviser ? À la bibliothèque ?** lança Hermione en attrapant des livres et des parchemins au hasard.

 **― Ouais, voilà,** renchérit Ron. **Et moi, je vais aller roupiller alors si vous n'avez besoin de rien, appelez-moi.**

 _Jour du match_

 **― JE LE SAIS, OLIVIER !**

La voix de Harry claqua comme un fouet dans le bureau réservé aux capitaines d'équipe, dans le terrain de Quidditch. Le reste de l'équipe, alors dans les vestiaires pour se préparer, se figea et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Harry ne tarda pas à réapparaître, son balais sur l'épaule et les joues légèrement rougies. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que la victoire de Gryffondor ne dépendait que de lui ! Dubois et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus mais le plus jeune devait admettre que le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe pouvait vraiment devenir pénible lorsqu'il se mettait à causer stratégie. D'un autre côté, Gryffondor n'avait plus rien remporté depuis le légendaire Charlie Weasley et Dubois espérait vraiment pouvoir gagner la Coupe avant de quitter définitivement l'école.

Harry était en quelques sortes son dernier recours.

Le jour du match, tout Poudlard se trouvait dans un tel état d'excitation et d'énervement que même les Détraqueurs n'auraient su par où commencer leur festin. Harry avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là, rêvant qu'il avait oublié de se réveiller et qu'on avait dû le remplacer par Colin Creevey – qui était aussi à l'aise sur un balai que Neville l'était en classe de potions. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par une sensation de chute et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata que la lune brillait encore dans le ciel noir. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Détraqueurs se tiennent tranquilles mais dans le doute, Harry garderait sa baguette avec lui car avec les Serpentard, rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance.

La sensation d'une chute le fit se réveiller en sursaut et il lui sembla que son cœur avait eu besoin d'une éternité pour remonter la pente et reprendre un rythme normal. En attendant que son souffle ne se régule, Harry perdit son regard dans le parc comme il avait l'habitude de faire lors des nuits d'insomnies. L'herbe prenait une teinte maladive avec les reflets de la lune et le ciel n'en paraissait que plus ténébreux encore. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry repensa à l'avertissement du professeur Trelawney, se demandant si elle avait eu une véritable vision ou si elle avait joué la comédie après le départ d'Hermione...

 _« Quelque chose suit son cours, cela se passera un soir de juin... »_

Et si c'était vrai, Harry se demanda quelles horreurs pouvaient bien se tapir au fond des bois en attendant leur heure. Juin était là déjà, Malfoy fêterait ses quatorze ans dans quelques jours et n'avait cessé de bassiner tout Poudlard, affirmant qu'il porterait la Coupe de Quidditch pour son anniversaire. _« Que pouvait-il bien arriver de pire ? »_ , songea Harry en ricanant sous cape.

Tout à coup, un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention. Quelque chose remuait dans les fourrés et une tache sombre ne tarda pas à s'en détacher. Cela se mit à trottiner à la manière d'un félin pour rejoindre une forme, dissimulée un peu plus loin. Puis les deux apparitions se placèrent face à face, comme pour discuter et le cœur de Harry s'emballa de nouveau lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la deuxième silhouette ressemblait à un énorme chien noir. Celui-ci dut sentir son angoisse de très loin car il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la Tour Gryffondor où se trouvait le Survivant, tandis que ce dernier fixait le reflet de ses yeux jaunes, incapable de s'en détacher.

 _« Par Merlin, que cette vieille folle de Trelawney me fiche la paix avec ses présages de mort, j'en vois partout maintenant ! »_ , grommela Harry en serrant les poings.

Il songea un instant à réveiller Ron pour lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil mais un ronflement de bienheureux lui fit savoir que ce serait peine perdue. De toute façon, les deux silhouettes avaient déjà disparu. Sentant ses pensées dériver vers des contrées inexplorées, Harry finit par se dire que Ron était chanceux de pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand, même il venait de subir un traumatisme – au hasard, comme l'intrusion de Black dans les dortoirs. Ou peut-être rustre, tout simplement.

Au petit matin, Harry et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor furent accueillis dans la Grande Salle par des acclamations. Gryffondor en tête, mené par l'enthousiasme intarissable de Seamus Finnigan. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les encourageaient également et en repérant les pommettes rouges caractéristiques de Cedric, Harry eut un large sourire. Seuls quelques Serpentard semblaient d'attaque pour les siffler, quand le reste de la maison demeurait silencieux. Malfoy, lui, semblait s'être reçu un maléfice du Crache-Limaces tant son teint pâle tirait sur le violet maladif. D'excellente humeur, Harry supposa que son rival regrettait d'avoir voulu se mesurer à lui en exigeant de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

En repartant, le jeune Attrapeur aperçut Cho Chang essayer désespérément d'attirer son attention, juste devant Cedric dont le visage semblait s'être rembruni. Le brun retint un gloussement, cette pauvre fille n'avait toujours pas compris que ni Cedric ni lui ne voudraient d'elle. Il suivit le reste de son équipe en direction du terrain, ne prêtant qu'une oreille vaguement attentive aux consignes que Dubois semblait répéter en boucle depuis le début du petit-déjeuner. Il parlait de la météo, il parlait de la synchronisation dont Fred et George devaient faire preuve, il parlait des feintes que devaient réaliser Alicia, Katie et Angelina, il parlait de la tactique que Harry devrait mettre en place... il parlait pour ne rien dire. Chacun connaissait parfaitement son rôle sans avoir besoin de consulter pour savoir quoi faire et quand.

Et puis le match débuta, animé par les commentaires toujours bien sentis de Lee Jordan et suivis des protestations outrées du professeur McGonagall. Harry sourit, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il passa le premier tiers du match à voleter çà et là sans tactique particulière, à attendre que le vif d'or ne daigne faire son apparition. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait surpris Malfoy tenter une feinte pour lui faire perdre du temps mais à peine moins fourbe que son adversaire de toujours, Harry donnait parfois une impulsion à son Éclair de feu, invitant à Malfoy à démarrer au quart de tour avant de le laisser s'exciter tout seul. Cela avait bien fait rire le reste des joueurs de Gryffondor. Et puis...

 **― Tiens, est-ce que je n'aurais pas vu le Vif d'or ?** fit la voix de Lee Jordan au micro. **Mais oui, mais oui, j'ai bien vu le Vif d'or !**

Les sorciers d'origine moldue qui comprirent la référence éclatèrent de rire et puis, le match devint réellement intéressant. Éclair de feu et Nimbus 2001 se retrouvèrent en botte-à-botte, prenant désespérément en chasse l'impossible petite balle dorée et s'arrosant généreusement d'insultes toutes aussi subtiles les unes que les autres. Harry parvint à prendre un certain avantage, se pencha en avant pour donner de la vitesse à son balai... qui ne cessait de ralentir. Horrifié, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et retint un juron en voyant que Malfoy avait saisi l'extrémité du balai pour le tirer vers lui.

 _ **― LASHLABASK !**_ s'écria Harry, sans se soucier un instant que les baguettes étaient normalement interdites durant un match.

Malfoy fut éjecté en un instant, provoquant les sifflets et les huées des Serpentard mais personne ne s'en formalisa, trop interdit par la tricherie de l'attrapeur des vert et argent.

 **― ÇA T'APPRENDRA, ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE FILS DE CHACAL,** hurla Lee Jordan dans son micro en se tenant à distance du professeur McGonagall, même si celle-ci brandissait son poing en direction de Malfoy, furieuse.

 **― J'EXIGE UN PENALTY EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR,** s'écria Madame Bibine en même temps. **JAMAIS VU UNE FAÇON DE JOUER AUSSI ABJECTE !**

Personne ne s'offusqua que Harry venait juste de jeter un sort à Malfoy, ce qui aurait été passible d'une disqualification en compétition officielle. Alicia Spinnet tenta de marquer un penalty mais rata sa cible d'un bon mètre sous le coup de la colère. Le jeu reprit et aussitôt, les deux attrapeurs se pourchassèrent à nouveau mais en regardant derrière lui et aperçut le reste des joueurs de Serpentard tenter de bloquer le passage à Angelina pour creuser le score. Harry délaissa alors son rival favori pour venir en aide à Angelina et fonça comme un boulet de canon sur les joueurs adverses qui, terrifiés, se dispersèrent comme des moineaux en panique. Lee Jordan s'esclaffa dans le porte-voix magique.

Satisfait de lui, Harry rattrapa son retard sur Malfoy en une poignée de secondes, ne manquant pas d'effrayer le blond peroxydé. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne rien à ce qu'il se passait, Harry se retrouva avec le Vif d'or dans les mains. Puis il réalisa.

 **― GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE !** hurla Lee Jordan tandis qu'à côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, oubliant sa dignité et sa discrétion légendaires.

Les joueurs de maison triomphante descendirent tous en piqué et se ruèrent vers leur béni Attrapeur, encore sonné par la victoire écrasante qu'il venait d'offrir. Olivier Dubois fut le premier à le prendre dans ses bras et à sangloter dans son cou, rapidement rejoint par Fred et George qui se mirent à danser autour de lui en braillant des chants paillards. Puis petit à petit, des flots d'élèves de toutes les couleurs – vert excepté – envahirent littéralement le terrain pour acclamer le nouveau champion de Poudlard.

Cedric Diggory, oubliant toute pudeur, fendit la foule et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer des félicitations à l'oreille. Le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, dans un état second, se contenta de rendre son étreinte au préfet de Poufsouffle. Son cœur battait bien trop fort et il avait l'impression que ses joues allaient prendre feu mais peu lui importait : il avait permis à Gryffondor de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et Cedric, bien sûr.

L'état d'euphorie à la suite de la finale de Quidditch perdura une longue semaine à Poudlard, si bien que les examens furent retardés de quelques jours afin de permettre aux élèves de mieux s'y préparer. Quasiment tous les soirs, des fêtes étaient organisées dans les salles communes de trois des quatre maisons avec les bienveillance de leurs directeurs respectifs, et les élèves des autres maisons y étaient les bienvenus.

Sans grande surprise, seuls les Serpentard, paumés quelque part dans leur cave profondément enfouie sous le Lac noir, refusèrent de se joindre aux festivités. Enfin, pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire la fête mais Draco Malfoy, ne digérant clairement pas une nouvelle défaite contre Potter, avait interdit aux autres élèves de sa maison d'oser ne serait-ce que poser un orteil à l'extérieur de la salle commune. À vrai dire, son acte de tricherie pendant le match n'avait toujours pas été digéré, même si c'était dirigé contre Gryffondor et contre Potter.

Vautré dans un des canapés en cuir depuis la défaite de Serpentard en finale, le blond arborait clairement la tête des mauvais jours et n'hésitait pas à réprimander tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être de trop bonne humeur à son goût – soit les trois quart des gens.

 **― Ma vie est nulle,** passait-il son temps à geindre. **Nulle de chez nulle ! Même Weasley n'a pas une vie aussi nulle !**

Si bien qu'un beau jour, Romi finit par perdre patience. Installée à une table dans la salle commune, où elle essayait de préparer ses BUSE, elle décida que la pratique serait un exercice bien plus intéressant que la théorie. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur le jeune héritier, attira son attention et attendit qu'il écarquille les yeux en devinant ses intentions :

 _ **― Silencio !**_

Aussitôt, Malfoy protesta. Ou tenta de protester. Mais le résultat fut le même, car soumis au sortilège du Mutisme, la peste blonde pouvait bien essayer de déblatérer tout ce qu'elle voulait, aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Satisfaite de la réussite de son maléfice, Romi eut un petit sourire en coin avant de ranger sa baguette.

 **― Bien, maintenant tu vas aller me faire le plaisir d'attaquer tes révisions. Et d'arrêter de te plaindre parce que même si tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu restes insupportable.**

Draco réussit néanmoins à émettre quelques sons incompréhensibles avant de déclarer forfait tandis que sa peau diaphane rosissait à mesure qu'il manquait d'air. Comprenant que lutter ne servait à rien, il se contenta de bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse et de fusiller Romi du regard. Celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au plafond.

 **― Tu peux me menacer de toutes les tortures que tu veux, mais en attendant, tu restes l'idiot devenu temporairement muet... et crois-moi, même si ta voix est un nectar divin, ça fait quand même vachement de bien quand tu la fermes.**

Puis, d'un coup de baguette, Romi troqua sa tenue de préfète contre une robe d'été bien plus décontractée que les uniformes habituels, cintrée à la taille d'un vert profond – que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas. Et comble de l'horreur pour Draco, la jeune fille décida de porter... une paire de Converses.

 **― Allez, au boulot jolie blonde... moi, je vais aller voir chez les Gryffondor si je peux m'incruster à leur fête !**


	17. 14 - Celui qui s'échappait

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 14

 **Celui qui s'échappait**

 _Le Sinistros_

 _Juin 1994 – Château de Poudlard_

Au-delà de l'écrasante victoire imposée par Gryffondor, le tout-Poudlard ne se posait plus qu'une seule question : Cedric Diggory avait-il bien embrassé Harry Potter à la fin du match comme chacun était certain de l'avoir vu ? Les rumeurs allaient bon train et contrairement à l'accoutumée, celles-ci ne dérangeaient pas Harry. De partout, il entendait des filles soupirer de désespoir, se découvrant ainsi chaque jour de nouvelles soupirantes et s'excusait presque de briser des cœurs.

C'était de toute façon toujours plus supportable que les regards insistants et faussement inquiets de Lavande et Parvati, qui croyaient dur comme fer aux vagues prédictions du professeur Trelawney et qui s'attendaient ainsi à voir Harry trépasser à tout moment. Colin Crivey, quant à lui, s'était découvert une nouvelle obsession : toujours aussi fan de Harry, il le poursuivait désormais dans toute l'école, son appareil photo en main, dans l'espoir de le surprendre en compagnie de Cedric. Si bien que Cedric, tout aussi bienveillant fût-il, finit par envoyer paître le jeune photographe à l'aide d'un sortilège bien senti. Harry avait passé les trois jours suivants à pleurer de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, dès qu'il voyait la mine déconfite du pauvre Colin.

À Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson accueillait la nouvelle avec tellement d'enthousiasme que Draco s'était d'abord offusqué, croyant qu'elle se réjouissait que leur maison ait – encore – perdu au Quidditch.

 **― C'était pourtant évident qu'on perdrait, espèce de sombre illuminé égocentrique ! Potter a reçu un Éclair de Feu et c'était en février. En février, Malfoy ! Tout Poudlard a percuté, sauf toi !**

À l'autre bout de la salle commune, bien qu'officiellement plongée dans les révisions de ses BUSES, Romi Desrosiers laissa échapper un ricanement.

 **― C'est quoi, cette fois ?** geignit Draco en se tournant vers la préfète.  
 **― Rien qui te concerne, je crois juste que Pansy voit un de ses rêves se réaliser. Tout le monde sait combien Cho Chang la déteste et combien elle est amoureuse de Diggory. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Diggory préfère Potter... aaah, quelle tristesse !**

Draco fit la moue. Les histoires de chiffons de Poudlars l'intéressaient-elles ? Non.

 **― Je préfère encore aller réviser les sortilèges du Lapifors et du Draconifors avec Granger,** grommela-t-il. **Ce sera toujours plus constructif que vos babillages.**  
 **― Justement, si tu pouvais attaquer sérieusement tes révisions... ce serait dommage de compromettre ton passage en quatrième année et de ternir la réputation de Serpentard, non ?** lança Romi. **Au boulot, paresseuse !**

Et puis, les sessions d'examens commencèrent, toutes années confondues. A la fin de la première journée d'épreuve, un véritable marché noir vit le jour à l'initiative des impossibles jumeaux Weasley. Ils s'étaient procurés, Merlin seul savait comment, des antisèches et des corrigés que l'on pouvait obtenir moyennant Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochues, Patacitrouilles ou Fondants du Chaudron pour les épreuves les plus compliqués. Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait à obtenir guère mieux qu'un D en potions, Neville avait sacrifié tout son stock de Dragées dans l'espoir de voir sa copie être ornée d'un P.

Hermione, bien sûr, n'approuvait pas et devenait encore plus insupportable durant les épreuves, d'autant plus qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied en parallèle pour essayer de détourner la sanction qui sera infligée à Buck á la mise à mort. Elle refusait en revanche de se pencher sur tout ce qui avait un lien direct ou non avec la Divination, aussi le pauvre Ron s'était-il retrouvé obligé de réviser seul. Harry, lui, avait choisi d'opter pour la technique de Seamus, à savoir improviser une prédiction hasardeuse et prier très fort pour avoir l'air crédible.

Coïncidence ou non, l'épreuve de Divination tomba un jour extrêmement chaud du mois de juin et à en juger par les effluves qui s'échappaient de la trappe, au sommet de la Tour Nord, les températures à l'intérieur de la salle étaient irrespirables. Lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent pour passer leur épreuve, Lavande, Seamus et Neville attendaient sur le côté. Si ce dernier semblait relativement inquiet de sa prestation, Lavande caquetait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle aurait la meilleure note parce qu'elle était « entrée en osmose avec le professeur Trelawney ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Parvati descendit de l'échelle, visiblement ravie elle aussi.

 **― Je me demande quand même où est Hermione, ce n'est pas son genre de sécher un examen...**  
 **― Parvati, ça devient lourd ton numéro avec Lavande,** grogna Seamus. **Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle a laissé tomber cette matière... et je crois que j'aurais dû en faire autant.**

Malheureusement pour lui, Lavande avait entendu et arbora immédiatement une moue qui se voulait outrée et chagrine à la fois.

 **― Mais où est le problème, à la fin ? Ce n'est pas parce que Hermione vous a habitué à être la meilleure partout que vous devez vous sentir obligés de rabaisser ceux qui veulent y arriver également !**  
 **― Tu dis n'importe quoi, parce que Harry est meilleur que Hermione en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Neville est un spécialiste en herbe de la botanique,** s'esclaffa Ron.  
 **― Si on considère que la botanique est une discipline magique, évidemment.**  
 **― Dans ce cas, tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand tu finiras à Sainte-Mangouste parce que tu n'auras pas été capable de distinguer un Filet du Diable d'un banal lierre grimpant,** lâcha Neville à la surprise générale.

La querelle aurait pu durer ainsi des heures durant mais la voix du professeur Trelawney y mit un terme en appelant le nom de Ron depuis la trappe. Lavande et Parvati repartirent en caquetant joyeusement tandis que le rouquin pâlissait de seconde en seconde. Contrairement aux filles, l'idée de passer du temps même une poignée de minutes seul avec la femme-scarabée ne le réjouissait clairement pas. L'entretien ne dura pas longtemps et Ron réapparut, la mine encore plus sombre qu'au début.

 **― Comment ça s'est passé ?** s'enquit Seamus.  
 **― J'ai rien vu dans la boule de cristal, c'était limpide comme du porridge,** grommela le rouquin. **J'ai bien essayé d'inventer un truc mais bon...**

Harry était désormais le dernier des troisième année à passer la Divination et à vrai dire, il soupçonnait le professeur Trelawney de l'avoir fait exprès pour pouvoir le garder plus longtemps et lui bourrer le crâne avec ses stupides présages de mort auxquels il finissait par croire lors d'insomnies. Enfin, elle appela son nom.

Il franchit la trappe et retint difficilement un haut-le-c¡ur quand l'odeur de l'encens mélangée à celle des diffusions à la rose le prirent à la gorge. Le professeur Trelawney l'attendait, éternellement empêtrée dans ses châles et ses perles, installée derrière une table ronde sur laquelle trônait une boule de cristal. Son éclat laiteux donnait l'impression que des formes se déplaçaient à l'intérieur mais Harry se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une vue de l'esprit.

 **― Bonjour, mon garçon,** l'accueillit-elle de sa voix rêveuse et ébahie. S **i vous voulez bien vous installer et tenter de déchiffrer les messages de la Sphère... prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.**

Harry obéit mais après une longue minute à fixer la boule de cristal, il devait admettre que rien ne se produisait. Il avait beau essayer de se forcer à penser à des choses, la boule de cristal demeurait obstinément opaque.

 **― Voyez-vous quelque chose, mon cher ?**  
 **― J'aurais bien dit oui si j'étais sûr de moi,** tenta Harry sur le point de baisser les bras. **Quelque chose de sombre et volumineux. Comme un hippogriffe, peut-être.**  
 **― Voilà qui semble intéressant... il est vrai que ce pauvre Hagrid traverse une période compliquée. L'hippogriffe est-il toujours... virulent ?**

Harry s'efforça de ne pas tiquer afin de paraître toujours crédible mais il savait bien qu'à un moment donné, il serait à court de réponses et finirait coincé.

 **― En fait, on dirait qu'il s'envole,** essaya-t-il en marchant sur des œufs.  
 **― Comment ? Vous me dîtes qu'il est toujours vivant et possiblement... libre ? Vous ne voyez personne derrière l'hippogriffe avec une hache ?**

Harry eut effectivement une vision, mais rien qui provenait de la boule de cristal. Il venait d'avoir une image mentale d'un Buck inerte au sol, avec près de lui un Hagrid inconsolable. Il frissonna et tâcha de se reconcentrer.

 **― Non, pour moi, l'hippogriffe sera libre avant les aurores, demain matin.**  
 **― Bien... je crois que nous nous arrêterons ici... je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue bien que... vous avez très certainement fait de votre mieux... j'imagine que la Sphère joue avec votre caractère pour vous faire voir ce que vous voulez voir.**

Supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une façon de le congédier, Harry ne se fit pas prier et se leva du fauteuil inconfortable. Il s'apprêtait à descendre le long de l'échelle argentée quand une voix dure qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du professeur Trelawney se fit entendre :

 _ **― Ça se passera ce soir !**_

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour trouver le professeur de Divination littéralement plaquée contre son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle était prise d'une crise de démence.

 **― Professeur... ?**

 _ **― Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, il attend son heure. Ce soir à minuit, son serviteur brisera ses chaînes et le rejoindra. Ce soir marquera le début d'une nouvelle ère et celui qui par trois fois a triomphé des Forces du Mal se retrouvera confronté à ses démons une fois de plus...**_

Puis tout à coup, le professeur Trelawney se réveilla de sa transe, secoua la tête et adressa un regard interrogatif à Harry qui, resté planté là, l'observait d'un air inquiet.

 **― Oh, vous êtes toujours là, très cher... peut-être voulez-vous tenter de déchiffrer la Sphère à nouveau... ?**  
 **― Je... euh... il faut que j'y aille !**

Harry se précipita vers la sortie et ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois parvenu au pied de la Tour Nord. Venait-il d'assister, une fois de plus, à une véritable prédiction divinatoire ou le professeur Trelawney avait-elle voulu pimenter la session des examens en inventant quelque chose ? En chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, il croisa Hermione qui semblait, elle aussi, en proie à une crise de panique.

 **― Hermione ! Il faut que tu m'aides, commença le brun.**  
 **― Harry !** l'interrompit la jeune fille sans s'en apercevoir. **Buck ! Ils vont l'exécuter, ce soir !**

L'information ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour. Et Harry comprit combien la situation était urgente.

 **― Il faut trouver Ron et aller voir Hagrid maintenant. Il est dix-neuf heures et je suis certaine qu'ils n'attendront pas le coucher du soleil pour...**

Dans les minutes qui suivaient, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitaient vers la cabane de Hagrid. En traversant la cour déserte, ils croisèrent un homme au visage masqué occupé à aiguiser une hache gigantesque. Ron retint difficilement une grimace de dégoût.

 **― Il s'appelle Macnair,** expliqua-t-il à voix basse. **C'était un proche de... vous voyez de qui je parle. Et comme les Malfoy, il a réussi à faire gober qu'il a agi sous influence.**

Ils traversèrent le pont de bois puis se figèrent en entendant une voix familière transpirante de supériorité aux intonations traînantes.

 **― ... et mon père m'a dit que je pourrais garder la tête de l'hippogriffe.**  
 **― Mais euh... Draco... pourquoi tu t'en prends à euh... un... un...** tenta Goyle d'une voix particulièrement bête. **C'est quoi cette bestiole d'abord ?**  
 **― C'est un hippogriffe Goyle, je viens de le dire,** siffla Malfoy, visiblement agacé. **Et non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec ce maudit poulet. C'est juste que mon père n'a jamais approuvé le retour de ce balourd de Hagrid à Poudlard, je n'ai fait que rendre service.**

Hermione ne chercha pas à se retenir plus longtemps et se précipita droit sur Malfoy. Celui-ci se retourna, ayant entendu des pas derrière lui, et afficha un sourire goguenard.

 **― Vous venez voir le spectacle ?**  
 **― La ferme espèce de cafard arrogant !**

La seconde d'après, sans que personne n'y comprenne rien, Malfoy se tenait la mâchoire en fixant Hermione d'un air interdit. Celle-ci se tenait immobile, le poing serré et le regard noir, visiblement prête à recommencer. Puis le Serpentard se mit à saigner du nez.

 **― Que ça te serve de leçon, parce que j'ai horreur de mettre mes mains dans la bouse de dragon.**

Elle le toisa ensuite d'un air assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la fuite, suivi de ses subalternes. Puis elle souffla un « ça fait du bien » auquel Ron répondit immédiatement que c'était « brillant ». Ils parvinrent à la cabane de Hagrid que Hermione n'avait toujours pas décoléré. De temps, elle laissait échapper un juron bien pensé qui rendait la situation bien que tendue plus comique qu'autre chose. Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant les trois jeunes sorciers.

 **― Oh Merlin, vous ne devriez pas être ici,** chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. **Entrez quand même... Merlin, je risque gros si on vous voit...**

Il commença à faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé quand plusieurs voix se firent entendre. Chacun se figea en reconnaissant Cornelius Fudge et Dumbledore. Sans explication plausible, un des pots à lait de Hagrid se brisa tout à coup comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un caillou depuis l'extérieur.

 **― Il a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi quand... enfin. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.** (On frappa à la porte, Hagrid se figea net) **Sortez d'ici, je vous en prie ! Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit !**  
 **― Aïe !**

Harry porta la main à l'arrière de son crâne pour se masser, avant de se faire pousser vers l'extérieur de la cabane sans ménagement. Ron sortit le dernier et referma la porte au moment exact où Dumbledore entra par l'autre porte.

 **― Ah, Hagrid, vous avez fait du thé, quelle délicate attention.**

À l'extérieur, Ron articula silencieusement à ses complices, planqués derrière d'énormes plants de citrouilles : « Il sait ». Hermione soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Buck qui somnolait entre deux rangées de choux avant de remonter vers le pont suspendu qui menait vers le château. Parvenus au sommet, le trio avait une vue imprenable sur la cabane de Hagrid mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en entendant un bruit de lame fendre l'air. Des corbeaux s'envolèrent en protestant et Hermione fondit en larmes. A ce moment précis, elle vouait à Malfoy une haine sans limite.

 **― Aïe, non mais, ça ne va pas ?** protesta alors Ron avant d'ajouter : **C'est Croûtard, il m'a mordu !**  
 **― Là, il s'enfuit !**

Le rouquin prit aussitôt le rongeur en chasse, vite suivi par Harry et Hermione... qui ne tardèrent pas à se figer.

 **― Ron ! Fais attention,** cria Hermione. **C'est le Sau-**  
 **― Harry, Hermione, derrière vous !** s'écria Ron en même temps. **Le Sinistros !**

Le brun se retourna et se retrouva effectivement nez-à-nez avec un énorme chien noir au pelage hirsute et aux yeux jaunes au fond desquels brillait une lueur de folie enragée. Sibylle Trelawney n'avait donc pas menti, le Sinistros existait bien.


	18. 15 - Celui qui révélait un secret

Au-delà des couleurs – Livre I, Chapitre 15

 **Celui qui révélait un secret**

 _Face de rat et gueule de loup_

 _Juin 1994 – Sous le Saule Cogneur_

Face à Harry, se tenait un énorme chien noir au pelage hirsute et aux yeux jaunes au fond desquels brillait une lueur de folie enragée. Sibylle Trelawney n'avait donc pas menti, le Sinistros existait bien. Se produisit alors quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu : le chien bondit agilement et se rua vers un Ron effrayé. L'instant d'après, tous deux disparaissaient dans un tunnel situé sous une racine du Saule Cogneur en furie.

― Si ce chien a pu passer, nous aussi ! lança Harry à Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que la peur et l'incertitude. Puis la détermination. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, courut pour éviter une branche et saisit Harry par la manche de sa veste pour l'attirer vers elle. Sans que le brun ne comprenne comme ils avaient fait, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un tunnel plein de terre qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé depuis de longues années.

Le sentier serpentait devant eux, encore faiblement éclairé par les reflets de la Lune, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus complète. À l'aide de leurs baguettes, Harry et Hermione s'assuraient que le sol terreux ne comporte pas de piège comme des trous.

― Je me demande où mène ce tunnel, s'enquit Hermione en tâtant les murs humides, à la recherche d'indices.  
― J'ai bien une petite idée, souffla Harry. Sauf que j'espère me tromper.

Ils déboulèrent dans une salle un peu plus vaste et plus haute de plafond mais leur instinct ne les trompa guère le silence était un peu trop paisible pour être innocent. Les deux jeunes sorciers se campèrent en posture de défense, en espérant qu'un Détraqueur n'ait pas eu l'idée de venir inspecter le souterrain au même moment qu'eux.

Un râle se fit d'ailleurs entendre, glaçant un instant les entrailles de Harry.

― Des squelettes ensorcelés !

Par chance, lesdits squelettes ne demandèrent pas de lutte acharnée et reprirent bientôt leur état initial : un vulgaire tas d'os incapable de nuire à nouveau. Puis ils reprirent leur progression, rencontrèrent d'autres squelettes ensorcelés mais eurent la surprise de tomber sur des chaudrons qui laissaient échapper des Chocogrenouilles s'ils lançaient un sort dessus.

Enfin, le sol sembla décrire une pente légèrement ascendante et puis, un plancher en bois grossièrement posé remplaça la terre. Contrairement au tunnel, il y faisait aussi plus chaud, ce qui laissait supposer que l'endroit dans lequel Harry et Hermione se trouvaient donnait sur l'extérieur. Le bois craquait sous leurs pas de façon sinistre et des grincements lugubres ne venaient pas rendre l'atmosphère plus accueillante.

― Bon... et de toute évidence, j'avais vu juste : je crois qu'on est dans la Cabane hurlante, soupira Harry.  
― Oh, fabuleux, geignit Hermione. J'ai lu plein de choses là-dessus, on dit qu'elle serait hantée.

 _Juin 1994 – Cabane Hurlante, Pré-au-Lard_

Parvenus en haut du vieil escalier, ils déboulèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille chambre et trouvèrent Ron assis par terre, une jambe repliée dans un angle artificiel tandis qu'il tenait fermement Croûtard dans ses mains. Le rongeur couinait et se débattait, éprouvant visiblement le désir de se sortir de l'emprise de son propriétaire mais Ron tenait bon, malgré les rictus de douleur qui traversaient parfois son visage parsemé de terre.

― Ron ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas bien ?

― Ça ira forcément mieux... enfin, j'espère...

Puis il tendit un doigt droit devant lui et en le suivant des yeux, Hermione finit par se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas que tous les trois dans la pièce. A moitié caché derrière un rideau en lambeaux, un homme se tenait droit comme un piquet, vêtu de haillons qui révélaient un torse sale couvert de vieux tatouages. Sirius Black, avec le même éclat de folie au fond des yeux que sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Planté en embuscade, il tenait un petit poignard à la main, prêt à s'en servir et quelque chose disait à Harry qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Hermione bondit en avant.

― Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer d'abord !

Mais Black se contenta d'un ricanement de hyène.

― Une seule personne mourra ce soir...

― Et ce sera vous ! s'écria Harry en se jetant sur le prisonnier en cavale. Comment avez-vous réussi à passer sans que les squelettes ne vous voient ?!

― Les squelettes ensorcelés ne sentent pas la présence d'animaux, ils n'ont pas pu me repérer.

Harry profita que le criminel soit parti dans son explication pour se jeter sur lui et le pousser au sol. Mais à la grande surprise du brun, le fugitif se mit à rire, indifférent à l'idée d'être tenu en joug par une baguette.

― Oh, Harry, bébé, tu ne vas pas me tuer, quand même ?

Harry savait que s'il hésitait, il perdrait du temps. Or il hésitait – il n'avait définitivement pas l'âme d'un tueur – et il perdait du temps. Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et lui lancer un Experlliarmus. Non seulement il se retrouva projeté au sol mais surtout, on le priva de sa baguette. En se retournant, Harry comprit que Lupin l'avait désarmé et que les chances d'en réchapper étaient désormais minimes.

― Enfin, l'esprit révèle la folie intérieure, susurra Lupin en pointant sa baguette sur Black.

― Ouais... c'est clair que tu t'y connais en ce qui concerne la folie intérieure, ricana le criminel.

Finalement, Lupin laissa apparaître un petit sourire en coin qui suffit à le rajeunir d'au moins dix ans. Puis il tendit la main vers Black, l'aida à se relever et l'étreignit. Les deux hommes se connaissaient, nul doute possible là-dessus.

— Vous êtes avec lui, s'écria Hermione atterrée. Vous étiez avec lui depuis le début ! (elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry) C'est un loup-garou, Harry ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas assuré certains cours cette année !

— Et vous êtes bien trop brillante pour votre bien, Miss Granger, répondit Lupin avec un calme désarmant. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi le méchant de l'histoire. A vrai dire...

— Parce que tu comptes vraiment tout leur raconter, Remus ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ces conneries ?

Black le toisait avec impatience.

— Douze ans de patience ! reprit-il en haussant le ton. Dans cette putain de prison qui finit par vous aspirer l'âme par les trous de nez !

— Vous avez tué mes parents, c'était mérité ! hurla Harry.

— Non, Harry, intervint Lupin. Sirius n'a pas assassiné vos parents, il ne les a pas trahis non plus. C'était Peter Pettigrow.

— Mais... il est mort, non ? Cette attaque il y a douze ans... je pensais juste que la Carte avait un dysfonctionnement et...

— La Carte ne ment jamais, l'interrompit Black en arpentant la pièce. Surtout pas quand il s'agit de ses créateurs et non, Pettigrow n'est pas mort. Le traître s'est très bien caché, voilà tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il est juste là !

Il pointa alors Ron du doigt qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Moi ? Mais il est fou, ce type ! couina-t-il en serrant un peu plus Croûtard contre lui.

— Mais non, pas toi, ton rat ! grogna Black. Donne-le-moi !

— Mais non, mais... c'est... tenta de protester le rouquin.

En vain, car Lupin avait littéralement plongé sur lui pour lui arracher Croûtard des mains. Le rongeur se mit à pousser des cris aigus tandis que Ron suppliait son professeur de laisser son rat.

— Je comprends parfaitement Ron, haleta Lupin en empêchant Croûtard de fuir, mais il se trouve que ce maudit rat est à l'origine de beaucoup de choses dont la mort des parents de Harry.

— Mais ce n'est qu'un rat !

— Erreur, jeune Weasley, ricana Black. Erreur ! Cet... énergumène n'est certainement pas un rat mais un sorcier. Et devinez son nom ? Je vous le donne en mille, Peter Pettigrow !

D'un coup de baguette discret, Croûtard se mit à grossir au point d'atteindre le gabarit d'un être humain de petite taille. La fourrure disparut, remplacée par un costume gris délavé et couvert de poussière. Et puis, un homme à l'aspect repoussant se matérialisa – littéralement.

— Bonjour Peter, ravi de te revoir après tout ce temps, lança Lupin aimablement comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le thé. Tu sembles exténué... tu n'as pas eu assez de douze ans de vacances ?  
― Remus... ? fit Pettigrow, visiblement ahuri. Sirius... ? Oh, mes vieux copains... !

Il bondit sur ses jambes et tenta de se faufiler entre Black et Lupin mais ceux-ci le retinrent et le repoussèrent derrière un vieux piano déglingué.

— Parce que tu crois que nous sommes encore tes amis après ce que tu as fait ? aboya Sirius.

— Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une idée des armes que possède le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? pleurnicha Pettigrow. Il m'aurait tué, sans hésiter !

— Tu oses dire ça, espèce de vermine ? Alors que tu as tué James et Lily ?

— Mais c'était tuer ou être tué ! Tu aurais fait quoi, si tu avais été à ma place ?

— Je serais mort pour que James vive et que Harry connaisse ses parents !

Pettigrow laissa échapper un autre gémissement grotesque, pensant peut-être qu'il gagnerait la compassion de son public – Harry, entre autre – mais plus les choses allaient plus le Survivant le trouvait antipathique. S'il avait réellement livré ses parents à Voldemort, le rôle de traître lui seyait parfaitement lâche, indécis, effrayé et influençable mais opportuniste.

L'homme-rat parvint, Merlin seul savait comment, à s'extirper de derrière le piano pour bondir sur Harry qui s'écarta au dernier moment. Pettigrow dégageait une odeur pestilentielle due à une hygiène désastreuse depuis au moins douze ans. « Douze ans sans se laver, ne serait-ce que les dents... ben mon con, moi qui pensais que Rogue était la définition humaine de crasseux... » songea le brun en retenant difficilement un haut-le-corps.

— Harry, mon garçon, tu ressembles tellement à ton père…

— Comment oses-tu parler de James devant Harry ? rugit Black, hors de lui.

Et puis tout à coup, un silence glacial envahit la pièce. Le même silence qui précédait l'arrivée d'un Détraqueur... ou de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier se tenait immobile devant le pas de la porte, la baguette pointée sur Remus Lupin.

— Le loup, le bâtard et le raté enfin réunis, si ce n'est pas attendrissant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en prenant bien soin d'articuler chacun des mots. Je craignais d'arriver trop tard pour vous livrer tous les trois aux Détraqueurs mais il semblerait qu'une certaine... justice existe, finalement.

Pettigrow crut voir une brèche entrouverte et tenta immédiatement de s'y incruster :

— Severus... nous étions amis à Poudlard... tu ne vas quand même pas faire à un vieil ami... si ?

Rogue toisa Pettigrow avec un dégoût non dissimulé, un dégoût qui était peut-être encore plus prononcé que celui qu'il éprouvait pour Neville en cours de potions.

— Nous n'avons jamais été amis, Pettigrow. Ni avant, ni maintenant. (puis Rogue pivota vers Black et le menaça de sa baguette) Que la vengeance est douce, Black. Depuis tout ce temps... tu penses bien que j'ai eu le temps de savoir comment m'y prendre.

Black eut un petit rire dénué d'amusement.

— Franchement, la prochaine fois, ne te donne pas la peine de te déplacer. Continue à jouer avec ton kit de petit chimiste parce que comme d'habitude, tu tombes sur la mauvaise conclusion.

— Je vais te livrer aux Détraqueurs, Black. Dumbledore et Fudge sont au courant, déjà.

La suite se déroula très vite Harry s'empara discrètement de la baguette de Hermione dans le poche de son jean et la brandit sur Rogue. Ce dernier se retrouva projeté en arrière et tomba évanoui après avoir heurté le vieux mur poussiéreux.

— Harry, c'est un professeur que tu as attaqué !

— Cette ordure dénigre la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu ne veux quand même pas que je me fasse les ongles en attendant qu'il finisse ?

Mais agacé, épuisé et profondément perturbé que son rat de compagnie se soit avéré être un Animagus, Ron finit par donner de la voix :

― Attendez ! Si Harry veut bien qu'on mette son histoire de côté un instant, moi j'aimerais bien comprendre comment un rat aussi stupide et inutile peut passer d'animal de compagnie à potentiel tueur au service d'un mage noir obsédé par l'immortalité !

― Moi qui pensais avoir été un bon rat, pleurnicha aussitôt Pettigrow en se tournant vers Ron, les yeux larmoyants. Tu n'étais pas content de moi ?

― J'ai partagé mon lit avec un miséreux, c'est tout ce que je retiens ! (Il explosa soudainement en sanglots) J'AI DORMI AVEC LE MEURTRIER DES PARENTS DE MON MEILLEUR AMI ! J'AI TRAITÉ MA MEILLEURE AMIE D'ÉGOÏSTE ET TOUT CA, A CAUSE DE VOUS !

Ron pointa un doigt meurtrier vers Pettigrow qui porta ses mains crasseuses à sa bouche, visiblement nerveux. Hermione remarqua alors qu'un doigt manquait à la main gauche du traître.

― Merlin, c'était donc vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a vraiment simulé sa propre mort en se coupant un doigt. Fudge a raconté qu'il ne restait de Pettigrow plus qu'un doigt après la prétendue attaque de Mr Black ! ... enfin Sirius.

Black sursauta en entendant Hermione l'appeler « monsieur » ou même par son prénom, comme s'il avait oublié son identité. La lueur de folie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs étincela à nouveau mais Harry n'y décela plus que de l'espoir et de la surprise.

― Mais il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour me tuer ! pleurnicha à nouveau Pettigrow. Il est l'espion de Voldemort ! (Il se jeta aux pieds d'Hermione, les yeux larmoyants) Douce jeune fille... tu es une sorcière si brillante... tu vois bien que je ne serais pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit...

Hermione se dégagea vivement comme si elle craignait d'attraper une maladie au contact répugnant de Pettigrow. Le dégoût rendait son visage méconnaissable.

― Un jour, j'ai dit à un ami que je détestais le purin. Plus encore, j'exècre la crasse humaine alors ne me touchez pas ! Croyez bien que si mes études m'importaient peu, je vous ferais taire.

Effrayé, ou mimant la terreur à la perfection, l'homme-rat se mit à ronger ses ongles longs et sales.

― On le tue ensemble ? proposa alors Black à Lupin, qui acquiesça.

Les deux hommes pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le traître qui fondit en larmes. On aurait dit un gros bébé chauve au teint de poubelle qui tortillait au sol comme une larve, le spectacle était répugnant.

― Attendez ! s'interposa alors Harry.

― Harry, c'est à cause de cet homme que vous avez été privé de votre famille.

― Non. Vous êtes ma famille, et je refuse que vous deveniez des criminels pour si peu. Cette ordure ne mérite pas que l'on utilise de la magie pour lui, même pour le tuer. On va le ramener au château...

Pettigrow saisit l'occasion inespérée de peut-être sauver sa peau.

― LÂCHEZ-MOI ! aboya Harry. On va vous ramener au château, où vous recevrez le baiser du Détraqueur. Et croyez-moi, je trouve ça insultant pour eux.

Lupin soupira mais se plia à la volonté de son élève et ligota Pettigrow.

― J'espère que Mr Diggory mesure la chance qu'il a de vous avoir.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et sentit ses joues s'embraser davantage lorsqu'il croisa le regard pétillant de fierté de Sirius.

 _Juin 1994 – Parc du château_

Lorsque l'étrange petit groupe retourna à Poudlard après une longue heure de marche, il faisait déjà nuit noire et la carcasse du château se découpait dans les ténèbres grâces aux fenêtres toutes illuminées. Sirius prit un instant pour admirer le ciel sans nuage et inspira profondément. Harry finit par le rejoindre, sans quitter Pettigrow des yeux si jamais ce dernier décidait d'en faire des siennes.

― C'était très noble de ta part de ne pas tuer Peter, déclara le fugitif d'une voix rauque.  
― Mon père n'est pas mort pour voir ses amis emprunter le mauvais chemin. Et puis, vous êtes libre à présent, non ?

― Oui mais surtout, je suis... enfin... c'est à toi de décider si c'est une bonne chose mais... je suis également ton parrain. James et Lily voulaient que je puisse m'occuper de toi si... enfin... tu sais.  
― Je le savais.

La voix de Harry était hésitante. Il comprenait surtout qu'en le confiant aux Dursley, Dumbledore n'avait pas respecté les dernières volontés de ses parents. Il aurait pu grandir comme n'importe quel enfant, qu'il soit sorcier ou Moldu, connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille même si celle-ci était maladroite ou imparfaite. Il aurait aussi pu être un Survivant un peu plus normal.

― Et je me disais... si jamais tu acceptais, peut-être de... vu que je suis ton parrain... enfin, peut-être que tu aurais envie de changer de maison ?

― Vous voulez dire, que je pourrais m'installer chez vous ?

Sirius ne put jamais répondre à la question pleine d'espoir de Harry. Le clair de lune baignait désormais les environs de ses éclats blafards et Lupin s'était figé, les jambes tremblantes et la respiration haletante. L'instant d'après, un loup décharné aux yeux fous se tenait à la place du professeur fatigué et bienveillant. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait, Pettigrow se métamorphosa en rat, parvint à se libérer de la menotte qui le maintenait attaché au poignet de Ron et disparut dans la nuit. Avec lui, la seule chance de réhabiliter Sirius et d'offrir à Harry une vie meilleure.

― Si je retrouve ce traître, je le tue ! hurla le Survivant.

Après un regard désolé, Sirius se transforma en chien et prit Lupin en chasse. Plus loin dans la forêt, on entendit des bruits de lutte, des aboiements de douleur, un long hurlement à la mort et puis, plus rien.

― Sirius...

― Va voir s'il va bien, moi je m'occupe de Ron, ordonna Hermione, agenouillée après du rouquin évanoui.

Harry se précipita vers la rive du lac mais le spectacle qui l'y attendait le glaça d'effroi : sortant de nulle part, des Détraqueurs volaient par dizaines vers la silhouette humaine et inerte de Sirius. S'efforçant de faire surgir dans son esprit une pensée heureuse, Harry bondit jusque sur la berge et tenta de son mieux de repousser les gardiens d'Azkaban... en vain. Juste avant qu'il ne se mette à suffoquer, le brun crut distinguer quelqu'un qui tentait de l'aider, depuis la rive opposée sur l'étang gelé. Une puissante forme argentée chassa alors les Détraqueurs et même si la chaleur du mois de juin revenait petit à petit, Harry sentit ses dernières forces le quitter. Il se laissa tomber au sol, près de Sirius et ferma les yeux.


End file.
